War Beat
by Peonyqt1004
Summary: Anger will be your downfall. Three children, homes destroyed by a evil ruler, are gathering together to fight this evil. A prince, a bodyguard, a princess, a duke... But will their thirst for vengence be their failure? Together they are strong. S/S E/T
1. Default Chapter

~*Prolouge*~  
  
Title: War Beat  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS. Though I wish I could...  
  
Peony: Hello everyone, I'm back with another CCS story! S and S as always~ ^.~ I'm going to develop the characthers more in this story. This inspiration struck me when I read Peacewish's stories. I'd Like to thank her. *bows*  
  
Kero: Am I gunna be in the story?  
  
Peony: Who knows? Its a secret. *waggles a finger*  
  
  
In a kingdom long ago....  
  
  
"It is time!"  
  
A low voice muttered with glee. A gnarled and withered old man slowly rose from his stool, his red eyes brooding and his wrinkled face looking solem. Yet, he broke out into a crazed laughter as he looked out from his window, looking down at the castle which seemed to stand there gloomily as the sun was starting to set. The strange old man in his purple dusty robes was startled by a knocking on his door. Pushing aside his large dusty yellowing books, he opened the door and stared up at a young man around his 20's. "Ah, Nubis, you are already here! Are the forces ready?" Nubis flipped his short black hair away from his eyes and bowed and rose slowly, his purple eyes looking as hard as flint and yet a cold smile lit his face. "Of course, we have about 10 scouts at the south, and 40 within this city, more are to come." The old man smiled, his reddish eyes crinkling into a strange and evil looking grin. "Yes, how foolish the king is, he doesn't know that there are betrayers under his his own kingdom. He doesn't know that the banished are back seeking for vengence..." Nubis smiled rather crookedly. "He doesn't know that I am the son of who he vanquished and killed long ago."   
  
  
There was a loud thumping noise repeating over and over again in the courtyard. A young boy with chestnut brown hair and dark brown eyes was hitting a practice dummy over and over again. A look of fusteration filled his eyes and he stopped punching the dummy and turned around to face his amused friend. "Whats so amusing!" He snapped, his eyes shooting fire. The boy with the purplish hair and large specs grinned, "Are you that unhappy about the marriage?" "I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED!" was the reply. The boy with purple hair straightened his armor and sighed. "You are being really immature, how about a sword fight?" He threw a sword at the brown haired boy, who caught it with ease. "You are signing your contract to death Eriol." He growled. "Im in a rotten mood, don't think I'm going easy on you." Eriol shrugged and smiled brightly. "Oh Syaoran, my dear friend, you don't need to go easy on me, I taught you some of those fancy sword moves." Syaoran growled like a wolf and lunged at his friend.Eriol side stepped and Syaoran landed, sprawling on the floor. Eriol laughed full heartedly. Who would'nt find the situation funny if the prince of the powerful realm of Letington was sprawled on the floor, head first with his feet feet stuck up in the air in a funny angle.  
  
"You'll pay for that." Syaoran muttered, trying to wipe the mud off his face with much dignity. Eriol smiled. "Yes yes, I know." There was an audible clang of swords as the two faced each other off. Syaorans eyes were trained and alert, his moves were skillful and fluid. Eriol's eyes were teasing and concentrated, he moved silently and darkly. It was strange how they circled each other for a long while. "HYAH!" Syaoran made the first move. The move was too swift for Eriol to fend off totally, He rose his sword just in time to have the sword glance off his shoulder. "Ow!" He exclaimed. Syaoran just grinned as he spun around and used his sword to knock Eriols sword out of his hand. Eriol smiled and sighed. "You won again your highness." Syaoran grinned. "How about sparring? Are you in the feeling for that?" Eriol shook his head. "Although I'm not as skilled as you are in your sword and martial arts, I can outwit you when it comes to textbooks and spells." Syaoran did not need to hear that, his face darkened into a scowl. Eriol grinned. "Although, you are very intelligent in tatics and moving about an army..." The damage was done. Syaoran was back in his sour mood when a high pitched voice called them.  
  
"Brother! Cousin Eriol!" The both looked up as the third to youngest daughter of Letington came running to them. Like her brother, her eyes were the same shade of amber, but her hair was a lighter shade of brown and flowed all the way down the her ankles. Dressed in a pink silk dress she hurried to both of them. "Mother said come in, Princess Meiling has arrived!" Syaorans voice lowered to a grumble as his sister left. "Who in the right mind would marry their own COUSIN!" Syaoran exclaimed angrily as he walked toward the throne room. Eriol coughed. "You should wash your face." Syaoran stubbornly refused. "I won't, I'm not going to be all clean just for some stupid cousin of mine who I've known for a long time."   
  
"SYAORAN!" Syaoran winced as someone came barreling into his back. "Meiling." He said weakly as he tried to push her away. "Ew, what happened to your face?" Meiling asked, her red eyes narrowing and her nose crinkling up into a disgusted face. "I fell." He replied shortly. He hated her. She was so annoying. His mother looked at him sternly. "Go wash your face right now..." Syaoran sighed and did as told. 'Who in the world have to marry somebody whos your COUSIN.'  
  
  
"Its almost time..." The wizard held up a hand. "Is the royal family all gathered in the throne room?" "Yes." A soldier replied. (The wizard was the same old man who Nubis met at the tower.) The wizard smiled. "This is good, everything is working out fine. Since today is the announcement of the prince's berothal to Princess Meiling, every one of the Li family will die tonight. Don't let anyone remain alive. Anyone loyal to the Li seal is to be killed off immediately." The soldier nodded and left. Nubis came up next to the wizard. "Opitus, when I give the signal, create a spell to keep everyone in the room." Silently, Nubis raised a gloved hand. A golden net of magic escaped from the wizards hand as he hummed a spell net. The magic curled about the room, enclosing everyone within it.  
  
Syaoran grumbled as he made his way down to the basement of the castle. He grabbed the water pump firmly between his hand and washed cleanly. the mud came off his face easily. Shaking his wet head, he decided to dilly dally and washed his sword as well, he sheathed it after it was cleansed throughly. Straightening his royal attire and armor, he padded up the stairs and tried to enter the throne room. The door remained closed. Confused, he kicked the door. Nothing happened. "Mother? Meiling!" He called. "Open the door!" There was no answer. Syaoran stepped back into the shadows of the wall, wondering what was going on. His magical aura sensed something, using his magic, he probed the door and was instantly shocked. Stepping back and shaking his head from the magical shock, he stared. It was magic... something was keeping him from going inside.  
  
  
Eriol left the room right after Syaoran did. He sighed softly as he walked into the garden and sniffed the violets. He too would have to marry, but just like Syaoran, he didn't want to marry someone within family, he wanted... he wanted to marry off of love. He winced at how sentimental it sounded. He looked up at the castle walls. Some day he would leave this place... someday... His eyes widened, how strange, the watchmen were facing towards the castle... Wait... wasn't that Opitus? His teacher in magic? Eriol grinned and was about to call out to him but stopped as he realized something. Opitus was casting a spell!  
  
Syaoran cursed, what was a spell to get rid of an enclosing spell? He wished he could remeber! He couldn't remeber anything... he hated studying... he loved performing his favorite spells... but this... He wished Eriol was there... But.... There was sudden screaming and chaos from inside. "MOTHER!" Syaoran screamed. "FATHER! MEILING! ERIOL!" Syaoran pounded on the door and hid when he heard thundering footsteps. Hiding in the shadows, he stared as thousands and thousands of soldiers in black passed by him. Unlike his father Own, they wore black and purple... Within the soldiers was... "Nubis..." Syaoran muttered lowly with disbelief. Nubis turned around smartly and faced the soldiers. "Within these walls, all of the Li family has been killed! You enemy has been destroyed!" A cheer rose up from the soldiers. "I! As son of the fallen Drendon, will be your new king!" The walls resounded with cheers and hoots of many soldiers. Syaoran fell against the wall in shock. Nubis... his fathers personal bodygaurd... betrayed... his father? Syaoran leaned against the wall, his chest constricted so tightly he felt as if he could'nt breathe. "No..." He whispered as the soldiers headed out with Nubis... Every persons face which betrayed his father was seared into his mind as they passed.   
  
Percy...  
Klien...  
Link...  
  
They were all once his friends in knight school...  
  
And... Opitus... Of course, he must've cast the spell... Betrayer... BETRAYERS!   
  
Syaoran felt his heart bleed and his soul scream for vengence. But no tears fell, he cried dry tears. Dry tears for the dead. He turned and silently sneaked out of the castle, and managed to swin through the moat and dissppear from the city, unoticed by anyone.  
  
  
This was the beggining of the war...  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
A/N: The beggining might start off a bit slow, but I promise, this story is going to be a masterpeice. Read and Reveiw please! Hahaha.... ^.~ 


	2. The Kinomoto Academy

Title: War Beat  
Author: Peonyqt1004  
Chapter one: "The Kinomoto Academy"  
  
Peony: Hewwo everyone, again. I'm sending out two chapters so you can get a feel of what this all is about. :) Read and Reveiw please!!!!  
  
Kero: Amigonnabeinitamigunnabeinitamigunn-- *SMACK*  
  
Peony: Ehehehe.... As disclaimers apply!  
  
  
  
  
There was the usual buzz about the Kintomoto academy. The Kintomoto family were dedicated to the Daiijabou and the Li family. They were the famous bodygaurds who were trained at the Kintomoto academy to fight for the king, and to have no other loyalty. The large building were filled with little children training in martial arts and more.   
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
A beautiful woman with curly black hair and beautiful green eyes looked about, frowning slightly. "Yes mother!" A tall girl, with the same green eyes as the woman stood before her. "Sakura!" The woman scolded. "You are missing your lessons!" Sakura sighed. "Mother, I am tired of taking lessons of fighting... why can't I learn to dance instead? Its much more... feminine!" The woman sighed. "We have served the Daijabou and Li family for--" "Over 1000 years... I know..." Sakura muttered. "But mother... Your not a "Kintomoto..." You don't have fighting blood, you dance!" The woman sighed. "Yes yes... daughter, that may be true, but you must carry on your fathers name, you told me, when you were young, that you wanted to be the best body gaurd there is..." Sakura nodded. "Yes, but that was before people started to..." Her lips trembled. The woman sighed and smoothed her hair. "I know... people would make fun of you becuase you are a woman fighter..."   
  
"Nadeshiko!"  
  
A tall brown haired man entered the room. "Oh! There you are! There is a guest that wants to meet you out in the hallway." Nadeshiko winked at her husband and nodded. "I'll be there in a second." She turned to her daughter. "But you, Sakura, there was something about you... You don't understand now, but I think its fate, you chose this road when you were a child... instead of the pencil... or money, you chose these metal fans..." She touched the metal fans hanging from either side of Sakura's hips. "You cannot deny that you love there weapons dearly." Sakura bit her lips. "Its destiny..." Sakura watched her graceful mother get up and glide to the door and leave the room. Her father stood next to her. "Sakura, want to spar? Let me test your skills." Sakura shook her head. "No thank you father, Gomen." "Its because she knows she'll lose." A irritating voice said from across the hallway. Sakura glared at her brother. "Oh yea? Look who can do magic and who can't TORY!" Tory grinned and mussed her hair. "Little monster." Sakura stomped her foot and grinded her teeth together and left the room.  
  
"Such temper." Sakura's father mummered. Tory smirked. "Its becoming." "Tory..." His father had a warning tone to it. "Ok ok..." Tory said, "I won't get her to blow up like that... after all, only I can do that." He smiled and looked after his sisters retreating back.   
  
  
  
"We need to destroy all whos loyal to the Li family." Nubis said, pointing at a map he showed them their next target. "Let no one live, slay them all! They are powerful fighters and magic users, Opitus, go with the soldiers and see if you can even the odds." The gnarled old man nodded. "Next stop, Kintomoto academy."  
  
  
Syaoran wasn't used to being thirsty. He always had water when he needed it... He gasped and choked as he grabbed his water skin and drank his last drop of water. It was precious... He needed it. Wiping away the sweat, he rested under a shade. His grim thoughts lead him back to the scene at him home... The spell... betrayal... A growl rose from his throat, he got up as a plan formed in his mind. He knew what to do... he'll get them... he'll show them...  
  
  
It was an ordinary night. It was peaceful at the Kintomoto academy. Everyone was asleep, except for Sakura. She went into the courtyard and sighed as she came to the small pond filled with Koi. She noticed something strange. "Oy? Why is that Koi..." She poked at the golden fish with a stick, it floated back up, dead and rotting. "Hoe!" Sakura got up quickly, "Is it a bad omen?" As if to answer her, the wind blew at the trees, a sakura blossom fell on her shoulder. She brushed it off and shivered. It was cold. She touched her fans and sighed, she loved fighting... but everyone made fun of her, and the person she liked would never like her... She was too much of a warrior and had no feminine side... then... Sakura sighed. 'Julian...' Dreamily, Sakura looked into the pond and smiled as she remebered his face... So handsome... so kind... Sakura stared at the reflection again. Something was wrong. She turned and screamed.  
  
Syaoran picked at his peasent shirt and pants. They were a change, they were light and coarse against his skin. He had sold off his armor, and kept his sword. It was strange to walk down the streets, and having no one notice you. But he held the golden shillings in his bag, at least he knew how to haggle. He turned a corner and came to an Inn. He would stay the night here, he would train until his revenge was set perfectly.  
  
Sakura brought up her metal fan and managed to deflect the arrow. "WERE UNDER ATTACK!" Sakura screamed, the lights in the house came on as Sakura dodged another arrow. She looked up in fear as a cloud of arrows darkened the sky and came towards her. It was time to use her training to the max. Sakura managed to dodge some arrows with ease, and deflected most of them with her fan, at least, the ones which would do her most harm. But a arrow grazed her arm and pinned her down the the floor. She writhed in pain but became alert as a soldier all in black came towards her with his sword upraised. She managed to dodge it by pulling out the arrow and rolling quickly to the side. She brought her fan down on the soldiers head many times, a strange beat welled up in her, the feeling of blood lust. Anger... Serenity. As if she was dancing, she twirled among the enemy, swiftly coming and going like the tide, the flash of her fan was the terror of the enemy. The kinomoto academy crew ran out, some were shot and killed, but many were fighting next to her. Sakura focused on the world around her, her body was nothing more then a vessle for her soul... now her soul was unleashed.  
  
Opitus grimaced as he watched the soldiers fall. Nubis looked at Opitus, "Use your magic." He urged. Opitus indulged, he rose a gnarled hand to the sky and chanted strange words which echoed over the academy. It was as if time stopped... Nothing moved.  
  
Sakura's eyes opened in surprised as she suddenly paused in the middle of flight. She was doing a fly kick and suddenly she was hovering in air. She sensed it already, it was magic. Sakura clenched her teeth as she used her pink aura to find the source of it.  
  
Optius's eyes glowed red as all the soldiers in black were allowed to move, the frozen bodygaurds were slayed one by one... He grinned, it was a success... But his eyes widened as someones magic, powerful and budding with life, probed his. In anger, he threw the magic off, sending it back towards its source.  
  
Sakura grimaced as her magic was thrown back at her, at least she knew the source... Her magic screamed past her and destroyed the enemies who were trying to shoot her down. Sakura thrusted her magic at the source, a wizard who was standing in front of the building, she saw it with her minds eye. The wizard fell back and the remaining fighters fought and fought hard. She glimpsed her father and Tory, and sighed in relief. Her mother was managing with her glaive, slicing upwards and sweating profusely, her mother was out of shape. Sakura whirled back into her dance of death, and proceeded in destroying the black warriors.  
  
Opitus cursed as he staggered backwards. Someone had magic. He was bleeding down his front and his eyes was bloodshot from the power of the force. "What is wrong?!" Nubis exclaimed angrily. "Who is it?" "Someone has magic." Optius gasped. "And they are quite powerful in it." "Can't you overcome it?" Nubis asked angrily. Opitus feared Nubis's anger and brought forth a hand,this may drain him for a few days, but it would certaintly beat the young and pulsing magic of the source beneathe. He brought up a hand and created a glowing symbol... "The seal..." Nubis breathed, fascinated as the symbol grew larger and brighter... It was the symbol of a dragon... the mighty dragon of darkness... the seal which magicians from the world had tried to draw their power from.  
  
Sakura danced along with the beat of her heart, it was strange, everything felt earthreal... Her magical aura sensed something... what was it? In her magical mind, she saw a large blackness of power from somewhere... where? Oh no... "LOOK OUT!" Sakura winced as someone managed to slice her arm. But she managed a back kick and sent the opponet spinning... She threw up a powerful sheild...  
  
Tory saw something coming, he had a sixth sense, no one knew about it. He could sense magic... He looked up and his eyes grew side. He brought his sword and sliced his enemy and ran underneath the fountain and curled up. He could sense the enormous power... "MOTHER FATHER! RUN!"  
  
It was too late. The black cloud of power blew up the building... The ground shook and broke, swallowing up his parents... Torys eyes watered as dirt flew into his eye, tears fell as he cried out to them, but the explosion drowned out his cry. The fountain he was hiding under broke, and he felt pain... pain everywhere... as he fell down and blacked out.  
  
Sakura screamed, her parents... no... the student... her friends... Her magic strained to help them, but her magic was drained as it was... The power slammed into her sheild, she was thrown back into a tree with such force that she started coughing blood. She was so dizzy... She felt the magic from the dark dissappear, and she looked around her, the academy was in flames... and she was the only one alive... The dead Koi floated on the now steaming water, only a skeleton...  
  
  
"Did you hear the news! The king was overthrown and killed!" A villager exclaimed. "Oh no! Not our king?" "Nubis has taken charge... and anybody loyal to Li will die..." Syaoran got up and sighed, he heard them talking and sighed. So the news have spread... "The Kinomoto Academy has been destroyed..." Syaoran got up straight, that was the academy most of his bodygaurds had come from. He got out of the cot and put on his coarse cotton jacket and tucked in is sword. What was going on? He walked out into the streets and sighed, he was one person against a whole army, how was he to find people to help him? Especially, since his largest hope was gone... Kinomoto Academy... He walked slowly towards the counter inside the inn and handed two shillings to the innkeeper and took the small amount of things he had left. A water skin, his sword, the clothes on his back... He had to go buy some supplies. A frown crossed his face as he saw two boys bullying a little girl. "Hey hey... leave her alone!" Syaoran said gruffly. The boys stared at him and ran, yelling. The girl looked up. "Thank you..." She said, her front teeth was missing and she was grimy, yet, she was so cute... just like his sister, her eyes were brown and her hair... No... Her sister was dead now. He straightened up as the girl got up and tottered towards a pudgy lady. "Dear darling." The woman crooned, a look of love shining from her face. He felt a pang os sadness... His mother once looked at him like that, and the last thing he said to her... was far from loving... Feeling depressed, he kicked a rock angrily. "OW!" Syaoran looked up startled, he met a pair of green eyes, vivid and large, but clearly angry.  
  
"Watch what your doing!" He observed her, she had a white uniform, white pants that ended up short above her ankles, brown boots, a white shirt marred by cuts, bloodstains and burned marks. Her face was quite dirty and she was wearing a pink vest over it all. On her leather belt she had two shining fans, metal ones. "You have a problem with it?" Syaoran asked rudely. "Yes." she said boldly. A woman was not suppose to answer like that. "Act like the woman you are." Syaoran sneered. The girls eyes sparked with anger and her eyes narrowed. "Say that again?" Syaoran faced her, anger and a strange crazed maddness took over him. "I called you a lowly woman! Thats what! Woman are not allowed to to speak so boldly, watch your tounge!" As soon as he finished those words, her hand came out swiftly and slapped him. "Imbecile..." She seethed, her eyes narrowing. Syaoran punched her in the stomache. "Stupid lowly peasent." The girl groaned as she clutched her stomache. Syaoran looked at his fist, red blood was all over it.   
  
"Sakura!" A girl with purple hair and purple eyes ran over to the adburn haired girl. "Are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened? What brought you here?" She reminded Syaoran of Eriol. Purple hair, purple eyes... The girl glared at her. "Look what you did!" She spat. Sakura got up groggily. "Tomoyo... Tomoyo... tell the queen... that... a strange work is at hand... the academy... was destroyed... mother... father..." Sakura broke into a sob, her grimy face washed by the sudden pain which came over her. "I saw a wizard." She hiccuped. "I could'nt fight him with my magic Tomoyo... I could'nt!" The crowd which formed around them mummered uneasily. Tomoyo brought up a comforting hand. "Shush, don't talk, your weary, let me take you to the palace..." Syaoran frowned, palace? He noticed her regal uniform, the tiara on her head... of course, this was Plumroot City... this must be one of the Daiijabous... Wait... that girl he punched... she knew about... He was pushed aside as Tomoyo snapped a hand and three bodygaurds who were waiting in the back brought Sakura up on their shoulders and carried her towards a carriage. 'Princess Daiijabou?'  
  
  
Nubis's eyes grew angry and dark when the spy and messangers arrived. "WHAT! A Kinomoto trainnee survived!" "She's Sakura Kinomoto sir, she passed her martial arts test with high success and she has magic." Nubis growled angrily. "And the other bad news, let me guess, the Daiijabou's are refusing to ally with us." Nubis's lips curled into a frightful snarl as he grabbed his large obsidian sword. "Yes... yes... more blood shed to come..." She moved suddenly with his sword, and the messanger fell down, dead. "Klien!" He barked. The spy nodded, his eyes wide and scared. "Go find this Sakura girl and bring her to me, if she survived Opitus's magic, she must have some potential, and also, arrange an army to go destroy the kingdom of Plumroot." He smiled evilly. "There shall be no resistance... and no mercy."  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
Peony: Thank you, please R and R! Sorry about this slow beggining, ^_^ There will be more! Can someone please edit my stories? I'd like it if someone would do that for me. ^_^ Thank you! Please email me about the editing~ Not with aniemtheme but with this addy: cherishxme@yahoo.com. Thank you!  
  
R*E*V*E*I*W  
  
I'm trying to get at least 100 reveiws with this story, if there is more, I'll be most grateful!  
Kero: *holding ice pack to his head* I hope I come out in it later. @_@ 


	3. The Forest Lady

Title: "War Beat"  
Author: Peonyqt1004  
Chapter 2: The Forest Lady  
  
Peony: Hello everyone! Back again for more? :-) Read and reveiw pleeeeease! REVEIW!!!! :o)  
  
Kero: I'm not in this chapter either?! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!  
  
Sakura: Oooh, I'm a fighter! XD  
  
Syaoran: Why do I have to be prince? *whines*  
  
Peony: Cuz I said so!  
  
Syaoran: Why could'nt I have been a bodygaurd and Sakura been a prince--  
  
Peony: Cuz thats a cliched version!! This one is suppose to be more original then those! ^^+ I thought we already went over this...  
  
Sakura: Hoe! The chapter is about to start! Peony also wants to tell you to read and reveiw "Look for me by Moonlight"!!! XD Syaorans soooo awesome in it!  
  
Syaoran: *blushes*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it! DO YOU FEEL BETTER BECUZ I TOLD U NOW?!  
  
"The Forest Lady"  
  
  
Sakura woke up from a deep slumber, tears still present on her cheeks. She got up, someone had healed and banaged her. She looked around the elegant room, so diffrent from her simple rustic home. She rubbed her still grimy face and looked up as the door opened. "Tomoyo..." Sakura croaked, her eyes hurt and her chest did too. "Shush, you've been through alot." She brought in a wash basin. "Wash your face, father ordered my ladymaid to make a nice steaming bath for you." Sakura splashed water on her face and sighed sadly. "My father is dead." she said flatly, "And my mother... and Tory... and Rika..." "Shush..." Tomoyo made a soothing sound. "Forget those memories for a while and take a relaxing bath. Heres a question, do you want trousers or a dress?" "Trousers please." Sakura answered. She got up painfully and made her way towards the steaming tub.  
  
Syaoran pondered for a long time, he had to meet the queen. He had to ask for an army. He nodded, 'Thats it, thats what I'll do...' Pleased with himself he walked out towards the palace and came to the gate. The gaurds stopped him. "You may not enter without a crest or permission from the queen." Syaoran felt irritated, did they not know that he was a prince? "By the name of the Li kingdom, please let me pass." The knight gwaffed. "Whey are all dead, who are you kidding?" Syaoran growled. "LET ME THROUGH!" He lept towards the gate, the gaurds threw him down to the ground. "Go away filthy peasent, or you'll feel the bite of our sword." Syaoran growled. "FINE!" He withdrew his sword. The gaurds laughed again. "Where did you find such a nice sword your highness?" One mocked. Syaoran lept forward and attacked the gaurd who dared to insult him.  
  
Sakura emerged from the bath, feeling a little bit better. She was dressed in brown trousers and a white silk blouse. She wore her regular brown boots and she felt quite at home. She walked regally towards the window, just to look down upon the world from there...   
  
  
"LET ME GO!"  
  
There was the sounds of clashing swords.  
  
"I NEED TO SEE THE PRINCESS!"  
  
  
Sakura looked down curiously and decided to see what was going on. She hurried down the stairs and ran out towards the gate. "Whats going on!" She demanded as she came towards the two gaurds. One was knocked off his feet and was lying there, stunned, and the other one had a sword up to his throat. "Who in the world..." Tomyo ran towards them, her tiara askew. "Whats going on?!"she demanded. "Let my gaurds go!" The gaurds scrambled back up as the peasent boy turned and faced them. "YOU!" Sakura replied, enraged. "Its that peasent kid who punched me!" Tomoyo glared at the peasent. "You have no buisness coming here!" "Yes I do!" The boy countered, his eyes prideful. "Do you not recognize this seal?" The boy took out his sword and showed them the hilt... It was the symbol of the wolf.  
  
Opitus watched the army march by and smiled. "You have the whole world at your hands your majesty." Nubis smiled as he put on his armor. "I'm going too." Opitus stared. "To this war?" Nubis nodded. "I, Nubis Black Claw, have a buisness there to attend to." He tightened is belt and put on his helmet. "You are coming with me."  
  
  
"How do we know if You are telling the truth?"  
  
"I am!"  
  
Sakura scowled as the boy came up towards the throne room with them. "Look." The boy said pointedly. "I am Syaoran Li, son of Queen Yelan Li and King Xiao Li. Belive my words." Sakura sighed out loud and glared at the boy. "This better be true." She growled, her eyes murderous. Syaoran glared at her. "Shut your mouth woman." "Well he certaintly acts all high and mighty." Tomoyo said, to ease the argument. "We'll see."  
  
  
"Your majesty." Syaoran bowed. The queen looked down at him. "Syaoran? You certaintly look like a Li, the amber eyes, the brown hair, yes go on." "My country has been attacked by its own country men, men with dark powers, men who are going to destroy our people." The queen nodded. "The leading man is Nubis, the aiding magician is Opitus, they destroyed my family..." Syaoran gulped, his emotions were not to be shown in front of anybody. "I am asking you, if you can aid me in my mission, to destroy Nubis forever." There was a long pause. The queen closed her eyes for a long time and looked worn.  
  
"I cannot help you."  
  
  
The army marched, the black armor shining in the light, their sheilds glinting purple. Nubis nodded. "We are almost at Plumroots base... bring the princess prisoner... and kill the queen."   
  
Syaoran loooked up, startled. "Why? You are our ally!" The queen sighed, "I am old and weary of battle, ever since my husband died in the war 20 years ago, I've been reluctant to lead my countrymen into battle... As we are speaking, our people are evacuating. We will not fight, we are allied with your people, but we shall not fight." Syaoran looked at her in disbelief. "Then you'll let Nubis gain more power?!" The queen shook her head. "Nay, not more... we do not help anyone... Come, if you want to survive, come with me and my people to our shelter in Pine growth." Syaoran stared at the queen, his eyes turbulent with disbelief, dissappointment, and anger. "No... I cannot come with you, not while these people are suffering." Syaoran replied, his eyes dark. "They killed my family, even if I am in this alone, I will fight." Syaoran felt dispair within him, but he knew, he could not forgive himself if he let Nubis continue to gain power and to kill people.  
  
"Then I will go with you."  
  
Syaoran turned around and stared, the girl whom he had punched before rose up regally towards him. "I want to help." He voice was quivering. "They killed my family too, without any mercy, the one I want to kill most is that wizard." She took a deep breathe, her green eyes looking sad. "I need to do something, my mother told me I'll find my path, and this may be the path I'm looking for." Syaoran glared at her, "Baka, you can't even lift a weapon!" Tomoyo stood up, "Mother, I'm going to." The queen stared at her daughter in horror. "No Tomoyo! You cannot! I won't allow it!" Tomoyo stuck her chin out stubbornly. "I am, and theres no way to change it!" Sakura bowed down. "Sorry, your majesty, I will gaurd her with my life, I am her bodygaurd, I shall gaurd both of them with my life, I am pledged to them, I must carry on my families name." The queen got up angrily and hit her hand on her chair. "NO! NO I WON'T LET YOU DIE TOO!" She shrieked. Tomoyo winced and smiled softly. "Mother, you cannot stop me anymore... I wanted to go out into the world, this is my chance." The queen blanched in anger and left the room swiftly, her lips prim and her face tight.   
  
"You cannot come with me." Syaoran said, exapherated. "You are a gril!" Sakura shook her head. "I am a warrior." She replied. "I'm a Kinomoto, look." She raised her hand and scruched up her sleeve. "See this?" She asked as she pointed to the object right below her wrist. "Thats my symbol." It was a a cherry blossom with a dragon of white curling around it. "I need to live for this." Sakura replied. "I must protect you though I hate to." Sakura said snidely. Syaoran glared at her. "You can't fight." He said sullenly. Suddenly two metal fans were in his face. "Don't judge me because I'm a woman." She replied shortly and walked toward the gate. Tomoyo hurried after her, holding a knapsack. "Here! I have some food, water, and clothing in here, its light." Sakura hefted the sack onto her back and turned to speak to Syaoran. "Ok, I've heard what you said up there, it really touched me, even if I'm not working with you, or if you decide to ditch us, I'm fighting." Syaoran sighed, giving up, his face in a frown. "Sure, whatever, just don't hold me back too much."  
  
The queen sobbed as she watched her daughter walk out of the gate. 'She's really leaving...' The queen closed her eyes, tears falling faster now. 'They all left me... Goodbye my child, good luck... please... come back safely....'  
  
  
Sakura walked towards the city gates adn stopped. Syaoran did as well. "Do you hear that?" Syaoran asked. He put his head to the ground. He heard the ground viberate and hoofbeats... "They're here!" Syaoran exclaimed. The remaining villagers shreiked as they ran with sudden chaos out the other way. Syaoran bit his lips, they needed time. He gathered his strands of magic together and thrusted them towards the city doors. "We need time! I enchanted the door! C'mon!" The three ran towards the city drain. Tomoyo looked about, "Sakura, can you explode this?" Sakura nodded. A small pink ball of fire formed in her hands, she threw it towards the drain and the iron gates exploded. Syaoran indicated them to move out towards the drain, a little startled to learn that Sakura knew magic. The city gates thudded, over and over again. "Thy're trying to break in! The people!" Sakura turned back. "SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled, irritated. Sakura left them and waded through the drain and towards the people. "Over here! Ove--" The city gates bursted open in a blaze of fire.  
  
The soldiers spilled inward, Sakura took out her fans determined to avenge her parents.  
  
"IS SHE CRAZY?!" Syaoran yelled. "WE'RE OUT NUMBERED!" Tomoyo grimaced. "I can't really fight... I can heal but..." Syaoran pointed towards a small ditch. "Hide." He said tightly. "I'm going in to save that wretched girl."  
  
She was pratically dancing. She flew about, killing many with her fan, but she was getting tired, the fight from two nights before had wearied her out. She was horrible when it came to strength, but she made up for it with quickness and agility. Instead of defeating an enemy with one solid hit, herse were many, like rain, they pattered and peirced and killed, the flashing of her fan was deadly... But 20 men against her were too many. She grunted as someone managed to actually cut her with a sword. She twirled into a dance of death. But collapsed as two men tackled her. Sakura struggled to get up, she felt weak and heavy, just as someone was about to kill her..."ENOUGH!" A voice called, a man with black hair and violet eyes walked towards her. "Stand up, tell me your name." She glared at him, "You don't need to know, you'll be dead!"   
  
Nubis studied he girl, she was so pretty. Her large firey green eyes were like emeralds, Her delicate features were marred only by cuts from the sword... She was slender and thin, her brown hair shoulder length... Ah... she was a delight, how much more beautiful she would be if only she was wearing a dress and was cleaned up? Lust overcame him as he stared at her parted rosebud lips. "Dead?" He was amused. He came closer to the girl. "You killed my men." "You killed my parents." she spat back. Hmm... a bold one. "Oh really? I killed alot of people, how was I to know?" He shrugged and looked comical, getting chuckles from his men. Opitus emerged from the crowd, his eyes widened as he sensed her aura. "Thats the girl who threw back my magic." Nubis's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Interesting..." "My name is Sakura Kinomoto, I will avenge my family." Her voice sounded timid and weak, Sakura cursed herself and steeled herself against what might come. "I fight with honor, for my crest." She held up her wrist and the symbol of a white dragon in sleep with cherry blossom petals around it was seen. "This is my purpose, this is my reason."  
  
"HYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Blood splattered everywhere, someone was leaping and moving agiley towards them. Nubis squinted. "Prince... Syaoran?!" He exclaimed in disbelief. Syaoran jumped in front of Sakura. "Betrayer..." He mummered angrily, looking Nubis fully in the eye for a breif second, and suddenly he quickly turned and grabbed Sakura by the waist and slashed at the people who attacked him, and jumped away, towards the drain, and was gone.  
  
"STOP HIM!" Nubis cried, his face was significently paler then before. "KILL HIM KILL HIM!" The soldiers, stunned, awakened from their stupor and marched toward the ditch. "DON'T LET THE BOY LIVE!" Nubis cried out, he turned to Opitus. "I thought you told me they were all dead." He growled. The wizard shrank back. "The..they... He must've escaped my net... there might be a betrayer in out midst!" Nubis snarled, "It might be you for goodness sakes!" He whirled around. "I'll make sure there isn't a single betrayer in my sight!"  
  
  
Eriol was terrified, he managed to escape and was making his way towards his friends home, his heart heavy. 'They're all dead...' Eriol wept as he came towards the wooden hut. 'I... I don't know what to do...' The door opened and Zachary opened the door. "Well... you're alive!" Gazing in wonder, Zachary opened the door wider. "Come in come in... I can't believe it... How did you live?"  
  
Tory opened his eyes and blinked. He sat up and frowned, who was he? Wait... why was he here? He looked around, the smell of burning corpses made his eyes water. He got up unsteadily, his sword at his side. "Who am I?" He asked praticually nobody. "Where... where am I?" Wincing, he clutched his bleeding head and made his way away from the site of many deaths.  
  
Sakura pushed herself away from Syaoran. "I've got feet you know." She said shortly. They ran towards the ditch, "Tomoyo! Run, we have to go!" Tomoyo nodded and ran after them, then realized something. "MOTHER!" Tomoyo screamed as she turned around. Sakura and Syaoran managed to haul her up and drag her towards the forest of darkness, the forest behind the city of Plumroot.  
  
"TOMOYO!" The queen screamed, the army was already here, they got here so early. Desperate, she got up and grabbed her husbands sword which stood rusted on the wall. She unsheated it. She didn't know how to use it very well, but she would try... She needed to find Tomoyo... She opened a door and was startled by a scream. She looked down the stairway and saw one of her servants pleading with a soldier dressed in black not to kill her son. The soldier laughed, spit in her face and kicked the baby away from her and stabbed the woman. The baby lay crying on the floor. Enraged at such a cruel act, the queen bursted forward. 'Syaoran Li was right... It is not right how they kill people... we must fight...' She swung her sword in a graceful arch about her head and decapitated the enemy. She swung the sword over and over again, not letting a scream escape her when arrows finally struck her down. She had failed... but she hoped her daughter would make it...   
  
Tomoyo was sobbing, clutching onto Sakura she whispered over and over again. "Why? WHY?" Sakura soothed her friend, it pained her to see her friend like this. "Your mother mayhaps died fighting, its an honorable death." Tomoyo became hysterical, Syaoran looked away and sat low in the thickets and indicated for them to shush. Tomoyo's hysterical weeping died down as a shadow came over them. "They're not here, no damned soul will want to go through here!" A voice said loudly, swinging a sword to cut a path. Sakura pushed Tomoyo low and she crouched, ready for another battle. "Didn't you know?" another man asked, "Tis' where that woman died, whats her name... Um... " "Just call her the damn lady of the forest a'iite?" One of them said, his country accent was strong. Their footsteps got farther and farther off. Syaoran sighed, "We're going to be ok..." He looked up at Sakura's face and looked at her quizzically. "Whats wrong?" Sakura's face had became completely pale, her eyes were large and frightened, her her voice came ou in a high squeak. "Gh-gh-ghosts!" She exclaimed looking around her. "Nah, thats not real." Syaoran said, looking at Sakura in mild amusment. "Ghosts aren't real Sakura, don't be such a baby." Tomoyo smiled. "Did you not hear of the legend? The forest lady lures off men into the woods and feasts on their souls, leaving an empty shell behind..." Tomoyo giggled as Sakura's eyes started to cross in fear.  
  
"Cut it out." Syaoran mummered. "She's really scared." Tomoyo's face suddenly became dead serious. "There have been cases where people did dissppear in this forest." Sakura gulped. "R-R-really?" She asked, her voice high pitched. Tomoyo nodded. "Don't worry, it all probably their own fault, this forest is massive, they probably got lost and died."  
  
  
Syaoran had to keep watch, he didn't mind, he loved looking at the moons and stars. They had set up a little fire, it was easy for him, he learned how to light cannons and such, so this was no problem. The girls were fast asleep, he sighed, Sakura seemed to be having a troubled sleep. She kept mummering words and crying out in the night. He didn't know why she was scared of ghosts, but it was amusing. Syaoran saw something white pass by the corner of his eye. "Huh?" He shook his head. He shouldn't get sleepy now, he was imagining things already. The white something passed by the corner of his eyes again. He turned around, ignoring Sakura's whimpering and whispering. He heard sobbing, from not far off. He got up and decided to follow it. "Oh... child... my child!" A voice cried out passionately. Frowning, Syaoran stepped into a clearing. A woman all in white was crying and leaning over a dead body. "My child..." She cried out again. "Someone... please... help..." Syaoran stepped closer, the woman suddenly stilled. "Did you come to help me?" The woman asked, her voice was sweet and high. Syaoran was entranced by the scene. "Yes." He replied, stepping forward again, he stared at the woman. The woman slowly looked up, her longwhite hair covered her face. "Thank you..." She breathed, and suddenly her eyes met his. Her eyes were white... as white as snow... and her face was pale and the smell of rotting corpses nearly made Syaoran faint. She smiled at him, he suddenly found her smile quite charming. "Come with me..." She beckoned, going ahead of him. "Come..." Helpless and mesmerized by the woman, he stepped forward.  
  
Sakura woke up, a strange cold feeling was at the pit of her stomache. Her friend Tomoyo stirred beside her. Sakura wiped away ehr sweat and looked around. "Syaoran?" Sakura pursed her lips, her eyes wide with fear she got up, where did he go to? She saw a path, created by someone walking.... Sakura followed it ad came across a clearing... She saw Syaoran following something in front of him.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran twitched, he heard someone call his name. The woman smiled again, "Ignore that girl... come... come with me..." Syaoran obeyed, the voice behind him seemed to fade away.  
  
"SYAORAN!" Sakura called, something was wrong, she ran towards him and grabbed his arm. "Syaoran!" His eyes looked glazed.... and stupified. She slowly turne to look at what he was looking at. It was a white corpse, washed white by the moonlight, its eyeless eyes and its terrible dead smile looked at her. It opened its mouth. "His soul is mine for the taking..." Sakura was frozen in fear. A ghost... a real one... She felt faint, she let go of Syaoran and her eyes started to flutter. "Thats my girl..." The ghost said, smiling sickeningly.   
  
Sakura was frozen, petrified, she watched as the ghost lured Syaoran near a cliff... no... no... NO! Sakura saw the symbol of her family underneathe her wrist. She lifted up the symbol and gulped, it was as if the dragon uncurled and was talking to her.  
  
'Save him, your honor... Kinomoto... he's a Li... Protect him!'  
  
"But he cares nothing for my protection..." Sakura said weakly.  
  
'Care or no, he's a Li, it would be dishonorable if you let him die when he is under your care.'  
  
"But... the ghost..."  
  
'Defeate your fears, or it will defeat you!'  
  
The dragon dissappeared and her tattoe was a tattoe again. Sakura grabbed her fan tightly. She ran forward.  
  
"Syaoran..." The ghost woman said bewitchingly. "Look... isn't this beautiful? Look at this place, so peaceful... so beautiful."  
  
Syaoran looked down at the scene, indeed, the water was beautiful, Koi swam about the lake, but it was a murky green color. But the rest of the landscape around the lake was beautiful.  
  
"You can come with me, it would keep you safe from Nubis...'  
  
Syaoran flinched and stepped back. "But I want to kill him." The ghost woman became angry. "KILL HIM! He will die with age! Like everyone else in this world!" Syaoran looked dazed. "But my parents... they were'nt able to die in such a peaceful way..." "DO AS I TELL YOU OR I'LL FORCE YOU!" The ghost shrieked, all of a sudden, Syaoran saw the ghost as it really was, it was a corpse, a living corpse, a zombie... a ghost. "NO!" Syaoran yelled out loud, he snapped out of his daze and saw that he was nearly stepping off the cliff. "BEGONE YOUR SOUL IS MINE!" The ghost pushed Syaoran off the cliff and cackled in glee as it dissppeared in a wisp of white smoke.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Sakura grabbed Syaorans wrist. Syaoran looked up at those green eyes, they looked determined. "You were a fool." She said, panting slightly. "That was the forest lady... Get up... here give me you other hand." Sakura yanked him up and sighed. Syaoran clambered up and stared at Sakura. "I thought you hated me." Sakura grinned slighty. "I do." Syaoran glared at her. "Then why in heavens name did you SAVE me?" "My honor." Syaoran's face became sour and he blew his long bangs away from his face with an exaspherated sigh. "Ok. Thats it?" Sakura nodded. "Lets get back to camp, Tomoyo's waiting."  
  
  
"Bread soup?" Syaoran asked, irritated. "Thats peasent food!" Sakura glared at him. "Peasent food or no, I'm eating it, Tomoyo, here, you'll like it. If you don't eat it, we will." Syaoran grumbled and took his share quickly, his stomache winning over his stubborness. He grudgerly ate a bite, it was gone in a twinkling. Sakura looked at his clean bowl, "So you liked it." "NO!" Syaoran replied hastily. "It was because I dont want to starve to death!" Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Right." "Look, the army has probably passed this forest by now, lets take the path on the road." Syaoran interuppted, feeling humiliated. "Ok." Sakura agreed hastily. "Of course!"  
  
Nubis stared at the boy in front of him. "Whos this?" "He doesn't remeber who he is sir." A soldier replied. "But he really can fight. He bothered some of our soldiers so we brought him here." Nubis sighed, "Should I kill you? Or not?" Nubis's eyes strayed over the mans garments, it was ripped, torn, smelly, burnt, and very dirty. But one thing caught his eye, something he saw before. A strange marking beneathe his wrist. "Come here." Suspiciouly, the tall black haired teen stepped forward, his eyes narrowed. Nubis grabbed his wrist and stared at the symbol. A white dragon and cherry blossoms... Hmm....  
  
**Flashback**   
  
"My name is Sakura Kinomoto, I will avenge my family." Her voice sounded timid and weak, Sakura cursed herself and steeled herself against what might come. "I fight with honor, for my crest." She held up her wrist and the symbol of a white dragon in sleep with cherry blossom petals around it was seen. "This is my purpose, this is my reason."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Well well well.." Nubis said, he eyed the taller man, and grinned. "Let him live I'll see what to do with him, but meanwhile, dress him in something more suitable and get him clean. We might need him later." Nubis eyed him with interest. This was what he could use to bring the beautiful... Sakura Kinomoto to him.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
Peony: READ AND REVEIW OKI DOKKKKK~! XD 


	4. A Clost call The Taking of Tomoyo

Title: War Beat  
  
Author: Peonyqt1004  
  
*~Chapter 3: A close Call ; The taking of Tomoyo  
  
:-) Thank you everyone for the reveiws~ They were sweet. Hope you like this chapter! Keep those reviews coming! ^^  
  
  
  
Syaoran stared at the army in front of them. There were way too many of them for him to fight single handedly, even with another fighter, he could not... no... will never be able to beat the almost amorphous mass of soldiers clad in black in front of him. He felt sick and queasy as he got down and sat behind the large boulders. The strangely shaped stone curved a bit at the top, allowing a small and safe shelter of shade underneath. Syaoran blew on his frozen fingers, the shelter kept the wind from the north from blowing harshly against him, but he was still cold. He felt his companion shiver Beside him. "Cold?" Tomoyo nodded. "I guess, since we're royalty, we're are not used to the cold like little miss warrior over there." Sakura gave him a glare and continued meditating without moving under the boulders. She did not stir as a cold draft blew through them.   
  
Syaoran shivered. "How much food do we have left Tomoyo." "Hardly enough to sustain us till we get to where ever these troops are getting to." Tomoyo replied, her voice trembling with cold as she opened the sack. There was one loaf of bread with small bits and peices of cheese. "Ugh... did you bring any coats?" "Only cloaks... I'm sorry, I didn't know it was so cold--" "Save it." Syaoran said curtly. "Of course, you never went training into the battle feilds in bitter cold before. Here." He took the cloak and laid it on top of her while he hastily put one on. He blew on his hands and held the last cloak within his hands. "Hey Ms. Snob." There was no reply. Syaoran gave an exaspherated sigh. "Hello? You want to freeze your butt off or not?" Syaoran became angry as she gave no reply. "HELLO." Syaoran stated, matter of factly. "If you don't want it I'll--" "Give it to Tomoyo, she must be cold." Sakura replied, her voice a monotone. Syaoran blinked. "Fine." Tomoyo recieved it graciously but kept giving darting glances to Sakura. Sakura was wearing nothing but a thin fabricated silk shirt and brown cotton pants. The bitter cold whipped past them, and Syaoran watched Sakura supress a shiver. "You sure you don't need one?" Recieving no answer he slumped back. He yearned for some water, hot and steaming. He could use a nice hot bath.  
  
Sakura bit her lips as the stupid arrogant prince kept bugging her. But to her relief, he left her alone. The cold numbed her senses, Sakura was grateful for it. It, in a strange way, numbed her torrent of emotions. She was sure where the troops were heading to. It was so close to the small kingdom which she hoped strongly they would not attack. But little hope there, these troops were merciless, and even a small wealth made them greedy like pigs. She could'nt clear her mind, it was always hard for her to do this, but this time... it was truely hard. If she tried, only the image of her parents falling into the crack through the ground came into her mind. Supressing a shudder, she procceeded to get up stiffly. If only she knew for sure. Her little knowledge in magic made it very hard for her to know their true extent. Julian, her brothers friend, was great when it came to small spells. He had taught her the common spell every magical warrior was used to. Such as sheilding oneself, probing magic, sending magic back where it came from, light, and using magic to track where she was going. Of course, as a bodygaurd, she knew there were going to be a big help... but not in THIS wilderness. She curled up, her back facing the boulder wall, as she fell asleep, curled up into a fetal position.  
  
Tomoyo shivered, the cloaks lessened the cold, but only to an extent. She moved closer to the sleeping Sakura. Was she really ok? She touched her friends hand, it was ice cold. What was wrong with this girl?!  
  
Syaoran perched near the edge of the boulders, the onyl way to get up back towards the Dark Forest. He yawned, making sure that he was well concealed, he nearly cried out in fright as he heard two voices coming up towards his way.  
  
"Hahaha... Can you do this?"  
  
There was a rancid smell and a giggle hit the air.  
  
"Hahaha, look, I can hit that little rabbit over there!"  
  
There was a sound, like the tinkling of water.  
  
There was another giggle.  
  
The footsteps resounded as they came closer to where Syaoran was. Syaoran held his breathe, for two reasons, the boys may hear him, the second, the smell of their urine started to come up towards the forest. "Hmmph. I'm a bit upset. I can't belive we were'nt allowed to take prisoners, during the raid we had on the Li family." There was a sigh, "Yea, that Meiling princess was something... and you know, Tomoyo, the Daiijabou princess, I saw her once, wooohhhaa man... she was something." "How about the Kintomoto's family? Did you see that woman with the large green eyes and black hair? She was such a beautiful person, too bad Opitus killed him." There was a snigger. Syaoran felt rage boiling up his veins, he pratically saw red as he suddenly got up, in front of them.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
The two soldiers blanched as they recognized the figure in front of them. "Travis, Kevin." Syaoran said, his voice deadly. "Don't talk about my family members like that... and don't take joy in who you killed, they were all innocent." The two boys laughed. "Syaoran." They teased. "Did you see your mother scream? She was a fighter, yes she was, but she died trying, it was funny, how she tried to fend off the magic with a puny--" "ENOUGH!" Syaoran bellowed. His eyes were slitted, his face strained. "You were knighted for honor, this is not honor now is it." The two boys shrugged. "We're getting alot of things we never gotted before, money, women... hell yea, and guess what, Syaoran, don't finger that sword like that, we can call Nubis at any moment and he'll come and kill you." Syaoran growled. "Before you get that horn out for help, I'll have your throats slitted." Syaoran drew his sword, his eyes dangerous. The two boys blanched. They saw Syaoran's fighting skills, it was famous throughout the whole country. "I-i-i-i-i'll scream!" "Like a girl." Syaoran muttered, his sword put out. "We were once friends, but this is where it'll end." The boy fumbled as he drew his horn, Syaoran was in the air and he kicked the horn away, the delicate white ivory horn shattered into millions of pieces as Syaoran faced them again. "Try that again and that'll be your head."  
  
Sakura rubbed her eyes. "Eh?" She saw Tomoyo sleeping just to her right, but at her left, she heard angry voices talking. Stretching, she crawled towards the noise.  
  
Syaoran brought his sword down in harsh hard strokes, feeling quite robust and happy with a strange sort of bitter after taste as he watched their frightened face and their winces at his powerful blows. "I swear I won't tell Nubis you're here!" Travis babbled as his sword fell from his hand. "Please! Please let me go!" Kevin winced, his damaged arm bleeding. "I swear you won't see the light of day when Nubi--" Syaoran swung his sword at Kevin, his face had a horrible grin on it. "Do what? DO what? Kill more innocent people?!" Syaoran demanded. Kevin looked up cooly at Syaoran. "You would'nt lay a finger on me." He said confidently. "I did, whats this?" Using his sword Syaoran pointed to the wound on Kevins arm. "Oh, just a minor glitch." was the insolent reply. "Why are you talking to me as if I'm a regular commoner?" Syaoran asked, his voice low and deadly. "Syaoran!" Syaoran turned around. "WHA--" A spray of sand hit his eye. Cursing, Syaoran staggered backwards as Kevin got up slowly and grabbed Syaorans collar. "It'll be my pleasure to bring the head of Syaoran Li to my master." Kevin punched Syaoran across the face, leaving a bloody nose. "Go." Kevin told Travis with a stoic yet crazed grin. Travis nodded quickly, "I'll go tell Nubis." "I think not." a voice replied.  
  
Sakura stepped forward, angry at the dishonorable thing they have done. She stepped forward, her stiff and cold fingers gripped her fan handles. Travis was off in a flash. Sakura sighed, and threw her metal fan quickly at Travis's direction. Travis saw a flash of metal, and suddenly he was in mortal pain as the flash of metal returned to Sakuras hand. Travis had fallen to the ground, holding his leg in agony. Kevin frowned and kicked Syaoran in the stomache, making Syaoran moan. Sakura's nose flared, how dare he! "It'll take more then your pretty fans to hurt me girl." Sakura bristled. "Go ahead and try!"   
  
Syaoran rubbed his eye, he could'nt see anything, the world was nothing more then a blur as tears from the pain started welling in his eye. He heard Sakura and sighed with relief, but he wasn't too sure about her ability, after all Kevin did pass the Li's Own knighthood test... And belive me, the test wasn't easy.  
  
Sakura whirled around, as if dancing, her fans grazed the enemy, only to be stopped short as the swords powerful strike stopped her fan, an inch from his neck. With effort, she pushed, but he was too strong for her. Instead, she retreated and came into a fighters stance. "Not bad, not bad." Sakura gritted her teeth, this stupid idiot was acting like a royalty... stupid haughty little... Within her haze of anger, she didn't notice that Kevin was moving something to his fingers. "Lets see what you got." Travis, mesmerized by the scene unfolding in front of him, sat there, flabberghasted at the sight. Sakura moved in, her fans flying. The steady sound of her fan beating against the enemys sword made her think of a heartbeat. She twirled and prepared to land another blow when Kevin suddenly launched out and punched her in the ribs. Giving out a little scream, she dropped one fan as she clutched her bleeding rib. He shirt was torn at the side, and so was the skin which was once there. Red blood dripped like a river down her side. "That was dirty." Sakura said, through tightly clenched teeth. Kevin smiled. "Sorry miss." He brought up her sword, with her last effort, she brought up her fan and blocked it. Using her fan to grip the sword tightly, she twisted it so both the fan and sword went flying into the air. There was a clatter as they landed not too far away. Kevin gave a cocky grin as he brought up a hand, covered in her blood. "You want to fight then huh?"  
  
Tomoyo woke from her doze, only to find Sakura missing, crawling over to the side, she saw that Syaoran was missing too. What was going on? Tomoyo drank some water from the water skin and turned quickly when she heard a rather familiar voice.   
  
Sakura stared, a shining razor was attatched at the end of the ring, the one on his middle finger. Her blood stained it. Her blood. Sakura winced as she clutched her ribs. It acher terribly. He tried to land a punch on her. Sakura managed to dodge it by doing a cart whell to the side. Her red blood left trails on the ground. Feeling a bit light headed, Sakura faced Kevin. "You play dirty, don't you." Sakura asked, breathing heavily. She never suspected that a soldier who have been knighted would do such a dishonorable thing... Kevin looked at her up and down. "You know, you are pretty, but you decided to hang with him, and fight, so, I will kill you." Sakura gritted her teeth, ok, this was enough.  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes, the blurry worled sharpened. 'Finally!' He got up quickly, wiping his bloody nose he watched in horror as Kevin and Sakura started a fistfight.  
  
Travis held his broken ankel in a whimper. Syaoran was up again, what was he to do? He did the last thing he could do. Scream.  
  
The sound echoed across the vast wastelands and forests.  
  
  
"What was that?!" Nubis demanded as he got up quickly. Opitus looked out, using his magical vision. "I see... two of our soldiers, and that Sakura girl and... the Li Prince!" Nubis smiled an evil smile, although his face looked tight. "Send the soldiers there immedietly!"  
  
  
Syaoran clamped a hand over the soldiers mouth. Have they heard? Syaoran felt a strange magical presence, and using his magic, he saw two magical eyes staring in their direction. "Sakura! We have to go!" Sakura ignored him and continued to fight. "Sakura! They're coming! They used magic!" Syaoran watched as Sakura did not heed his directions, so he slammed Travis's head down to the ground, kocking him out and ran at Sakura.  
  
Sakura's focus was on one thing. Kevin. She wanted to tear him to peices with her hands... She did not heed Syaorans warning, instead, she saw the silver ring come dangerously close to her, she was dizzy, but she was proud to note how many punches and kicks she had landed on Kevin, she saw that Kevin moved with caution now, almost, fear... Sakura grinned and staggered as she suddenly felt a wave of sickness pass over her. The triumph on Kevins face was too much to bear as he raised his arm and procceded to punch her. Sakura kicked her feet upward, missed... but a sudden force hit her, moving her out of the way. Sakura blinked, something was buzzing in her ear. She shook her head to get it out, but she felt weak. The warm person carried her away, her eyes looked up and she recognized Syaorans face. "Syaoran?" He voice was slurred. She felt dizzy... why? She felt so cold... so cold...  
  
"Tomoyo! Lets get out of here!" Syaoran had managed to grab his sword and Sakuras fans as he had ran past the suprised Kevin with the swollen face. "Lets get you and this crazy girl out of here!" He grabbed Tomoyo by the arm and she barely managed to grab their things as they ran towards the east, towards the river.  
  
  
  
Nubis arrived there, only to see two soldiers, one of them was panting like crazy and wiping his mouth, the other was lying on the ground, his ankle broken in a strange angle, unconcious. "Did you let them go!" Nubis barked angrily, his purple eyes eyeing the two angrily. "But... I almost killed her sir, she ran away when that Li got up and--" "No excuse!" Nubis warned, his eyes glittering. "I'll see to that, even if it means you dying, get that Syaoran boy out of my way. And don't lay a finger on that girl. She's mine." Nubis stared coldy at Kevin's brown eyes and turned towards his army. "1000 gold for whoever gives me Syaorans head! 1000!" A great roar resounded from the army as they stomped their feet in appreciation. Nubis turned to Kevin. "Take your injured friend with you. Link! Peter! Captain Rath! Find those filthy wrenches NOW!" Saluting their master they turned to Kevin. "Where did they go last?" "Towards Blau River." Kevin replied. The captain nodded. "Alright men! Lets get going!"  
  
Syaoran stumbled, Sakura was bleeding all over him and she didn't look all that good. "Hold on Sakura..." Syaoran whispered. Sakura snorted. "I'm not a weakling... I'm ok, let me walk..." Syaoran refused to. "Stop being such a man about it! I saw you, you nearly collapsed on the floor! You've lost too much blood!" "Since when did you care..." Sakura mumbled, "Arrogant monarch..." Syaoran ignored that part. "Because you saved my life, I'm returning the favor." Tomoyo caught her breathe. "Some men are right behind us! Oh, I'm sos cared! Is Sakura ok?" "You said you can heal right?" Syaoran asked through gritted teeth as they turned right sharply. "Yes... not well though, I can't heal things all the way, I only have a touch of magi--" "Do what you can do." Syaoran replied. "Sakura needs it." "You called me Sakura?" Sakura asked arrogantly, yet weakly. "I'm Kinomoto to you! Hear that ok..." She said faintly. Tomoyo put a hand on Sakura, stopping Syaoran for a bit. A small flash of white sparkled around her wound as Tomoyo chanted something quickly. Sakuras wound stopped bleeding and the reddness was gone. "C'mon." Syaoran shoved Tomoyo toward the rocks. "I think I see something..."  
  
Eriol grimaced. "Is this all you can gather? 100 men?" Zachary shrugged. "Thats all from the ones Loyal to Li. They can't fight, but their young and their ready." Eriol grimanced again, 'This can take a while.' "Ok." Eriol said outloud. "I only know the few finer arts of the sword and fighting, I will teach all of you, under out allegence to our lord, we will fight!" Eriol sighed as a few men let out a ragged cheer. 'This can take a while... maybe too long... the longer I wait, the more power Nubis will get.'  
  
Syaoran shoved Tomoyo and Sakura down a small crack which could only fit three skinny teenagers. Wincing, Syaoran grabbed a few rocks and shoved it at the entrance, praying the soldiers would'nt look here. He heard footsteps. "I swear I saw someone here." a voice said gruffly. "You sure?" someone barked. Someone laughed. "This is a cliff damn you, we've been lead here and theres nothing here. Let us go down south, after a through search, we will go back if they are not anywhere, meet me at the tree." There was a swift response as the soldiers dissppeared down the rocky road. Syaoran watched this from the crack near the floor. Summoning light, he looked towards the other two with difficulty.  
  
"We might have to stay here for a while so make yourself comfortable." Sakura nodded weakly, already drifting off to sleep. Tomoyo looked at Sakuras wound. "Syaoran, this wound, at the right side of her ribs...its facing you, can you tell me the color of her wound? Is it bruised?" Syaoran blushed slightly as he leaned toward Sakuras back and towards her side. Her wound looked white, stringy red flesh hung about the wound, the skin exposed under the first skin was red, there was no sign of a bruise. " Her torn off fleash is pale, her second skin is red, and her wound is jagged and peices of her skins hanging about." Syaoran felt as he was about to hurl. Tomoyo sighed. "I can't do anything... Syaoran, here's some water from the water skin." There was a ruffling sound. Syaoran felt the damp water skin under his hands. "Pour water onto the wound, if you have a clean dagger, cut off the dangling skin." Syaoran winced. He withdrew the small dagger hidden under his boot with difficulty, scraping his chin, he took out the small dagger, and with the skills and caution fo a surgeon, he removed the excess skin. He heard Sakura whimper as he pulled at her wounds. He scooted himself farther down and poured water upon the wound. Her chest heaved at the contact, moaning in pain, Sakura moved away from him. He grabbed her and pulled her back, regretting it when Sakura let out a small cry. Tomoyo's voice sounded worried. "Is she doing ok?" "I guess so... but this wound needs dressing..."  
  
Syaorans keen ears picked up the sound of retreating footsteps. "Lets get out of this cramped place..." he muttered, his leg was starting to cramp. Tomoyo made a sound of approval as they crawled out from the crack. Syaoran managed to drag Sakura out. "Wake up stone head." Sakura blinked. "Hmm? Mommy, its not morning yet." Her glazed eyes shut again as she curled to her side and she cried out as her wound scraped against the rough floor, she was instantly awake and standing weakly. Her wound had opened up again. Syaoran cursed. "Your more trouble then I thought." He grumbled. "If it wasn't for you I would'nt have gotten this!" Sakura retorted. "Who told you to get in my buisness! I could've handeled it!" "No you could'nt!" Sakura yelled. "They did the old blinding the eye trick! They would've had your throat by then! And your nose is still bleeding." Syaoran wiped his nose again. "Ugh... He hit me pretty hard." "Your heads to hard to crack, I'm suprised it even did that." Sakura said mockingly. Syaoran glared at her. His nose bled all over his shirt and mixed with Sakuras blood which stained the front of his shirt. Sakura eyes the mess and sighed as she ripped the already ripped shirt of hers and wiped his nose. "Tomoyo, your magic can heal this." She was right. His nose ceased to bleed, but the bruise at the side of his face didn't cease to exist. Tomoyo managed to get it less swollen, but it had turned an interesting shade of green.   
  
Eriol swung his sword, back and forth, back and forth, it was rythemic. His sword flashed before him as he practiced in front of Zacharys apple tree. He stopped as he stepped closer to the apple tree. Its bark was flawless, its whimsical little ridges and its dark brown color was healthy, yet, little gnawing at the bottom of the tree caught his attention. Of course. He touched the ragged teethmarks. It was queer, the teeth mark was unlike any normal tree eaters marks. The teethmark was rough, this creature had a hard time trying to gnaw at this tree. He gave a chuckle and noticed something yellow groaning at the bottom of the tree. "Huh?" Eriol crept up to it. It was a strange thing, it had short yellow fur, golden beady eyes, large mouslike ears, and a tail of a lion. It moaned again. "I'm sooo hungry..." Eriol cocked his head, his specs sliding down his nose in disbelief. It... just talked? "My teeth is sore and I didn't even get my job done halfway!" The yellow creature started to bang its head against the trunk of the tree. Eriol, startled, grabbed it by the tail and noticed its small frail wings fluttering helplessly around his hands. "Leggo leggo!" It squealed. Eriol ignored it and observed the creature, its wings were broken... Hmmm... "I SAID LEGGO!" The creature rounded on him and bit his finger. A loud yell of pain shook the night.  
  
  
Sakura took a dip in the river, stripping off her dirty clothes, she felt the great feeling of cleaness. She dunked her head the in water several times, enjoying the refreashing but cold sensation of silky water against her skin. She winced as a dull pain hit her ribs, but it was ok... her wound did not bleed, Tomoyo had seen to that. She scowled as she remebered Kevin. Grrr.... she wanted to strangle him. He had cheated, and it was a dishonorable thing, but she concluded that he didn't know honorable even if it stood there in front of his face. She could still see the silver metal flashing... wait... her fans! She forgo her fans! Sakura scrambled out of the water and washed the blood out cleanely from her shirt. SHe hurriedly put the wet shirt back on and pulled on the pants and boots and ran back towards the camp.  
  
Tomoyo warmed her hands against the fire, her hair still wet from her quick dip in the river too. Her hair was almost jet black from the dampness. Syaoran shook his head, water splashing everywhere as he came up to her, without a shirt on. With much dignity, Tomoyo gave a little shreik and put her hands in front of her eyes. An eccentric grin lit his face, but he asked the question which had been in his mind. "Wheres Sakura?" "She went to take a quick dip..." "I'M HERE!" Sakura panted, her eyes hectic. "My fans! Where are they--" Syaoran stared at her, her hair fell about her eyes wetly, giving her the look a dew wet rose would have, her lips were blooming red and her shirt was wet... he could see the faint outline of... NO! He would'nt think that way! He cleared his throat. Sakura gave no reaction whatsoever. 'What happened to the swooning girls... and them falling at my feet?' Syaoran thought to himself. Any girl in his kingdom would've died to see him without a shirt... as if reading her mind, Sakura turned to him, "What are you looking at? I've saw better looking muscles then that at my academy!" Sakura hit Syaoran hard on his stomach and 'hmphed'. "So where my fan?" Syaoran rubbed his stomache, warming himself by the fire. "By my shirt." "Wheres your shirt?" Sakura asked patiently. Syaoran threw her a cocky grin. "Where do you think? By the fire smart one." He pointed next to Tomoyo. Sakura turned red and stomped off towards her fans. She withdrew them from the knap sack and quickly sheathed them at her belt. Syaoran sat by the fire, amused.  
  
Sakura turned pink, she had been distracted, after punching Syaoran in the stomache, she felt lightheaded. She lied, Syaoran looked good without his shirt, but she'd reather die five times and burn in hell before she told him that! Drawing herself closer to the fire, she watched as Syaoran flapped his wet shirt twice in the air and threw it on. Oh, she did hate him. She grabbed her armsleeve, and reluctantly tore her blouse sleeves off. "Sakura!" Tomoyo gasped. "Its cold and you're ripping--" "Look, I have a cloak don't I?" Sakura said absently as she tired both of the torn sleeves about her ribs, securing them. "I don't want to get infected." Tomoyo gaped. "Sakura... thats not... womanely." Sakura got up, her eyes suddenly flaring. "Womanly?! So are you saying that I'm NOT a girl?!" Tomoyo gasped, knowing that she had touched a touchy subject. "No... its just that..." Sakura turned on her heels, feeling tears fill her eyes. Oh, she did hate it when people mentioned things like that to her.  
  
  
**Flashback**  
  
A little girl with shortly cropped brown hair, a small pudgy face and large green eyes punches down a guy who dissed her mother. "Don't say that again!" Sakura flexed her fingers. The boy cried out as she was pulled away from the boy. "Stop it Sakura!" "But mommy! He said you worked in a bar and that you were a whore!" "Tsk tsk, don't listen to him dear. You know things like that are not true." Sakura stomped her feet angrily. "Apologize to my mommy!" The boy stared at her in horror and left screaming. "Look what you've doen Sakura!" Her mother scolded, her green eyes sad and angry at the same time. "Stop being so childish and petty!"   
  
"Look! Sakura is a boy!" The boy she had beated up before said. "Look at her, she beat me up!" The children laughed. "Yo are a girl." One of them said. "No! Look! She wears pants, not dresses, and shes not pretty enough to be a girl! Look at her! She looks like a guy with her short hair! Hahaha! What kind of guy would like her?" "HOW DARE YOU!" Sakura raged, coming around the corner, from her face, everyone knew she heard everything." The boy blanched but stayed put. "Boy boy!" Sakura punched him in the face, his face was a bloody mess when he got up, everyone shrieked and backed away as Sakura grabbed the boy abd started punching him over and over again, this time, the boy bit her arm. They were a rolling on the ground, angrily, Sakura grabbed his hair and pulled, recieving with relish the loud yell the boy gave off till. "SAKURA!" Sakura stopped as someone grabbed her by the collar. "Would you stop it? The boys nearly bald! Why can't you be more like a girl instead of a boy?" Her mother demanded angrily as she grabbed Sakura by the ear and dragged her home.  
  
**Flashback ends**  
  
Syaoran looked after Sakura. "Whoa... she got all touchy again..." Tomoyo winced. "Its not her fault, its mine, I've known her for a long time and I kenw I should'nt have done that." Tomoyo froze, she heard something coming closer. "Do you hear that?" Syaoran tensed. "Wait... I don't know..." Syaoran got up, he sensed something strange in the woods, he could pratically see what it was with his magical eye... straining, his green magic aura lept from him into the forest. There was a sudden movement in the forest as five creatures, looking like half wolves lept from the forest, they were salivating like crazy. Syaoran gulped as he grabbed his sword. "What the HELL is that thing?" The creature stepped forward, it lifted its muzzle in the air and sniffed hungrily. It gave a pointy grin as it rounded on Syaoran. "Hmmm... You humans do smell good... We are were wolves, we were once men until we've became part of our tribe." The wolves circled Syaoran and Tomoyo. "And we've found you during out hunt." The one with one grey eye and one blue eyes smiled. "Much better then the rabbit dinner we thought we'd get..." Syaoran gritted his teeth, Sakura was out there... alone and hurt!  
  
Sakura wiped her eyes as she stared down into her reflection. Large green eyes peered up at her. Her hair was still short, like a mans. Sakura angrily threw a rock into the water and was disgusted with herself, her body, her mind, her life. She still remebered the words that stung even till today... they had been spoken over five years ago, and they still stung.   
  
'She looks so much like a boy, I doubt she'll find any suitors, I'm sorry Nadeshiko, but my boy doesn't want her to be his bride, he doesn't want anything that can kill him to be his bride...'  
  
'Your so ugly! I'll never love you! You look and act like a man!'  
  
Sakura sniffed again, she wiped her tears and stared into her reflection. Her face was still small and pretty to look at... but her body... it was sneiwy, thin, and muscular... nobody wants that... she would never be loved. Sakura felt like screaming and ripping her reflection apart. But that could'nt change who she was. Her body was that of a acrobat, a fighter, not a dancer or...or... a fit wife. 'Men.' She thought bitterly. She shivered through her wet shirt and sighed, crouching in front of the river. Her friends, like Tomoyo, were all small, thin, slightly round, and had smooth beautiful hands.... Sakura stared at her hands. It was the hand of a farmer, a man. Her small slender hands were still soft, but callouses were evident between her thumb and index finger... and a large scar marred her hand. It was the shape of a crescent, it started from the wedge of skin between her thumb and indez finger, all the way around to the wedge between her pinky and the ring finger. Sakura shook her head, this was no time to think of that, she whould be going back. Still smarting from Tomoyo's words, she promised herself, that she didn't care if she was manly. She would'nt show any weakness... not even the feelings that every blossoming women was destined to have.  
  
Syaoran fended them off, the one with the yellow eyes was already dead. If only he could... Tomoyo screamed. He cursed, he had been lured away from her! He realized this as he turned and saw that the wolf people were setting Tomoyo on their backs and leaving. The last one who stood before Syaoran grin. "Sorry, Our boss likes meat which is a bit tender." Syaoran gave a roar, but the wolf was too quick, as the sword came down, the wolf was already dissppearing into the woods. Syaoran grunted as he sat down. He had to find Tomoyo before...  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran gulped and looked up at the green eyes, haughtily he looked at her, his nose up in the air arrogantly. "What baka?" Her eyes blazed as she slowly asked the question he dreaded hearing. "Where is Tomoyo?"   
  
  
Eriol sucked on his finger, it hurt like hell. The creature sat in front of him, entertaining the army with the fact that this small creature had bit Eriol and caused him to scream in a high pitched voice. He scowled deeply, until the creature said something which was too fantastic and unbelievable for words. "I am Keroubous, the gaurdian of the seal!" It said, puffing up proudly. "You?" Eriol asked with a squeak. "The powerful creature? The one who protects the seal to the legendary stone of power? You?" Eriol stared as the creature nodded, Eriol could'nt help it... He let out his long bays of laughter, which was cut off by a long high pitched scream, and more laughter from his army.  
  
Nubis stared at the map. "This is the way to... where?" Opitus remained calm, although, he was very very fusterated. "The kingdom of the Starrs! Remeber? They are said to be holding they key to the Stone of power!" Nubis stared at Opitus, and laughed. "This small city with barely no power... hold something like that? Outrageous!" "Reasonable." Opitus answered angrily. "Who would suspect that it would be in the weakest city all this time?" Nubis was silent, his eyes showing a glimmer of greed. "You have a point there Opitus."  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
Reveiw please~! Nxt one will be out soon. 


	5. A MeetingThe Dream

Title: War Beat  
Author: Peonyqt1004  
Title of Chapter 4: Tomoyo Meets Eriol; The Dream  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank those who have reveiwed me! ^_^ I'll post ur names up in the next chapter~ ^^ I'm so happy! This story has better success then my other one, "Look for Me By Moonlight." I see nothing wrong with it... :'$ Maybe its the title or the plot. O well. ^^ Read and Reveiw! pUH-WEEZY~3  
  
  
*~*Tomoyo Meets Eriol-The Dream*~*  
  
  
Syaoran gulped. "Um, I can explain..." Sakura surveyed their camp grounds and noted the scattered belongings and strange footprints in the   
  
mud. "No, this scene already tells me everything I need to know." Sakura's voice sounded cold, her eyes were distant. From what Syaoran could see, she   
  
was still smarting from whatever Tomoyo had said. "What's the matter Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked, his voice sounding a bit more curt then usual. "Why   
  
were you so angry over whatever Tomoyo said? If it wasn't for you running off, then we might've been able to keep Tomoyo safe--" Sakura turned   
  
around with an angry squeal, her cheeks were flushed crimson. "Thanks a lot Mr. Arrogant-know-it-all!" She cried out angrily. "Thanks for making me feel   
  
twice as bad as I did before!" Sakura moved away from Syaoran quickly, her face crimson and burning from anger. "Fine, since this is *MY* fault! I'll go   
  
and find Tomoyo, how about that? Does that make you feel better Mr. Princely Ruler of Letington?" Syaoran felt irked by her sudden rage. "Yes, its your   
  
fault, but you don't have to be immature about it and cry about it! You know if you do this by yourself you'll get hurt!" Sakura's veins around her forehead   
  
throbbed uncontrollably. Her eyes were livid with rage. "You know what? I'm doing this whole entire saving the kingdoms from Nubis thing on my own!"   
  
She hefted the bag of supplies onto her back. Syaoran harrumphed and haughtily turned the other direction, looking down at her. "Well, Ms. I'm-so-manly,   
  
lets see you survive." Sakura turned pale with livid anger, much more furious then she had been before. "Manly?" She asked, irked by his cruel use of   
  
words.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo screamed and tore at her captors, but they did not let go. She broke into a frenzied sob as they carried her towards   
  
who-knows-where. 'I don't want to die this way!' Tomoyo cried out to herself. She struggled violently against the strange wolf like creatures. "SAKURA!   
  
HELLLPP!" She screamed.  
  
  
Eriol scowled as he took a walk towards the Black forest, he knew that were wolves lived here, but he didn't care, he wanted to be away   
  
from that yellow runt. Kereobous-whats-his-face. Eriol took longer strides toward the forest, his navy blue hair getting into his eyes, he flipped them back   
  
and removed his specs for a minute, and put them back on. He looked up as he heard a scream. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! PLEASE!" Eriol frowned,   
  
whatever was going on, he didn't want to be part of it. He quickly strode past whoever it was and stopped as he caught sight of two large hulking   
  
beasts holding a small dainty looking girl betweens their claws. Her face was pale and her eyes were filled with tears, making her eyes gleam purple. Her   
  
small form thrashed about. Eriol saw something on the girls head which he recognized.   
  
  
  
  
Nubis traced his steps toward the high and dangerous path towards the Kingdom of the Starrs. "This is a really dangerous path, do you know if   
  
their city has any sorcerers?" Optius looked down at hid fiddling fingers. "Hmmm... I heard that Julian Starr, son of Dean and Heather Starr has magic,   
  
great magic some people say..." Nubis brooded over this. "Is he a danger to us?" Optius bit his lips, he was old, a great deal wiser then the young   
  
Nubis... but he knew that even he couldn't be the strongest wizard in this planet, he never experienced Starrs power himself, but he felt certain he could   
  
over come such a young sorcerer like Julian. "No, I'll keep him at bay." Nubis nodded and smiled. "Soon, the legendary stone of powers will be mine."   
  
Optius smiled to himself, of course, since he was a great deal stronger then Nubis with magic, he could overcome this youngster and take the legendary   
  
stone to himself. Then he could be the great powerful ruler. This pawn would be gone when he was through with using him.  
  
  
  
Sakura slowly walked toward Syaoran, her eyes gleaming a furious color of green. "Manly? I have enough of this sexist talk." Sakura said   
  
passionately. "I know I'll never find a guy to like me as who I am." Sakura said with much emotion coloring her voice. "I know even the guy I love the   
  
most won't ever like me because of who I am." Her voice cracked with sadness, she blinked the moisture away from her eye. "But please..." Her voice   
  
cracked as her voice became sad and pleading. "Stop telling me that...that...fact. Everyone tells me that all the time. If you say anything else... I'll...I'll... I   
  
might hurt you." Sakuras voice ended in a slight whisper. "Don't tempt me." She said between clenched teeth. "Come on, lets find Tomoyo." Syaoran,   
  
shocked from Sakura's passionate talk, recovered. "Don't tempt me Syaoran." He mimicked. "I'm not scared of you Kinomoto, you're only a girl, I know   
  
all the holes in your fighting skills." Sakura clenched her hands, her back stiff. "Syaoran." Her voice had a warning tone. Syaoran sighed, his voice became   
  
icy. "Ok Kinomoto, this time I'm letting this argument go, but even I don't have a patience of the saints." Sakura snorted.   
  
  
  
Tomoyo cried herself hoarse. The werewolf stared down at her. "This tyke makes a lot of racket." "Shut up or we'll make you be quite." Tomoyo's   
  
lips trembled but she bunched up all her confidence and stared the wolf down. "Let me go immediately! I have friends who will kill you if you touch a   
  
hair on my head." The werewolves snorted. The one with the more silvery fur turned to Tomoyo. "Listen, ever since Nubis came into this land, food has   
  
been scarce, we usually never touch human, but our kind are dwindling, we need to eat you. Our young needs tender meat." Tomoyo gritted her teeth,   
  
why, why couldn't she have been more fit and muscular like Sakura? "I warn you... let me go!" The one with the dull fur grunted. "Look, our kits are   
  
hungry, we can't put down this opportunity if food comes to us so willingly." Tomoyo tried to yank away. "Let me go!" A flash of silver surprised the wolf   
  
with the silver fur. It howled, clutching its bleeding stump, where its hands had been. Tomoyo breathed a sigh of relief. Somebody clutched her about   
  
the waist and hurled her onto his/her back. Tomoyo started struggling, this might be an enemy for all she knew. "LET GO OF ME!" She was thrown onto a   
  
horse and somebody grunted heavily as they got on as well and started galloping off.   
  
  
  
Sakura sighed, she had been too touchy on the subject. She turned to Syaoran, he looked distant, cold. He wouldn't listen, he was an   
  
arrogant royalty. Sakura kicked a rock and winced as pain shot up her side. She had failed Tomoyo, she was gone, and dead for all she knew. Cursing,   
  
she kicked at another rock and cried out when it bounced off a tree and hit her squarely in the middle of her forehead. "HOE!" Surprised, Sakura tripped   
  
over a root and landed, sprawled out on the floor of the forest. She looked up, blowing a leaf off her nose and met a pair of somber brown eyes, which   
  
were now twinkling with laughter. "Nice fall." He commented. Sakura snorted like a horse and haughtily got up. "I know, I'm famous for that back at   
  
home." Sakura's words faltered. Syaoran winced, seeing her hurt expression. "Come on." He said, helping her up. "Its almost daylight, we didn't get an   
  
ounce of sleep, we should camp." Sakura sighed, feeling like a failure she obliged when he brought her to a small clearing. Syaoran sat on a rotting log   
  
and looked up at Sakura, who was shivering and clutching her cloak to herself. "Cold?" Sakura glared at him. "No!" Her teeth chattered noticeably.   
  
Syaoran looked at her vaguely amused. Sakura sat next to him and stared at him from the corner of her eye. "Can't you make a fire?" Syaoran grinned   
  
lopsidedly. "We shouldn't make a fire, it'll attract the werewolves." Sakura let out an exasperated sigh. "What about Nubis?" She asked after a period of   
  
silence. "I thought we were going to follow him." Syaoran blew his bangs away from his eyes absent mindedly. "We are to weak to actually go and kill   
  
them, so we should train a bit and gather a small force before we go and challenge Nubis." Sakura looked up sharply. "But... the Starr kingdom!"   
  
Syaoran glanced at her. "Why are you so concerned about their welfare?" Sakura blanched, then turned a strange shade of pink. "Um..." Sakura sighed.   
  
"Nothing..." Her gaze looked up towards the mountains.   
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo blew the hair away from her eyes. She couldn't see anything, and her stomach was sore. Wincing she tried to get off the now still   
  
horse. The horse snorted and bucked her off. She fell hard on her back. She coughed and groaned. A pair of hands lifted her up. Navy eyes met purple.   
  
Tomoyo was startled as she looked into the face of one of the most... handsomest guy she had ever seen, aside from Syaoran. "You ok Princess   
  
Daiijabou?" Tomoyo stared at the man. "How did you know my name?" He smiled an all knowing grin, which made her slightly angry. "You tiara, it has   
  
the symbol of your kingdom." Tomoyo nearly fell flat on her face. Of course, she should've known. "Well, thank you." She said curtly. "I should be off on my   
  
way, my friends are looking for me." Briskly, she patted the dirt away from her clothed and walked towards the forest, her head held high. A hand   
  
grabbed her arm. "You simpleton!" Was the harsh rebuke. "If you go back in, imagine what other creatures may be in there, wanting to gobble your   
  
tender meat?" Tomoyo swallowed hard. "My friends..." She wailed. "I can't leave them! They'll think I'm dead!" "Who are your friends?" He asked, his   
  
voiced irritated. Tomoyo gave him an evil eye. "Sakura Kinomoto and the Prince of Letington, Syaoran Li." The man froze, his eyes wide. "Syaoran Li?" Are   
  
you sure?" he asked slowly. She nodded, "He survived the attack made by Nubis and Optius, he needs my help." The man slowly faced Tomoyo, his eyes   
  
mirroring his disbelief. "It can't be true, Prince Li is dead! I saw it with my own two eyes!"  
  
  
  
  
Sakura saw herself running towards the kingdom of the Starrs. The rocky and dangerous road was familiar to her, of course, she used to go   
  
there all the time. She opened the gates eagerly and walked in. Her eyes widened with horror and shock. The beautiful city was in ruins. The smell of   
  
death lingered there. It reeked of burning skin and hair. Holding back tears, she stepped forward, and started running swiftly towards the castle. 'Please   
  
let him be alright...' She prayed, her eyes wide and luminous. Thunder cackled in the background and it started to rain. Sakura stopped, the castle was   
  
gone, there was only a burnt area of where the castle once had been. Sakura held back a sob and stepped forward. The pond at the corner of the   
  
Starr's garden caught her eye. Stepping towards it she looked down and her eyes widened in fright. A dead Koi, turned upside down, its belly white with   
  
death, floated there. Slowly she turned around, the bodies of the Starr family laid there, stark white and dead.  
  
  
  
An anguished cry escaped her lips. She saw Julian's pale face, eyes wide with terror, dull with no life. His throat had been cut, and ten arrows   
  
had struck him in his vital areas, crimsons blood leaked from his wounds, his mother and father lying beside him, the same blank look of terror on their   
  
faces. The rain washed away the blood, leaving clear droplets of water on Julian's pale face. Sakura started to whimper, holding her tears at bay. She   
  
stepped forward, promising herself she wouldn't cry. She touched his ice cold face and a burst of hysterical sobbing escaped her. "JULIAN!" Sakura   
  
screamed at the thundering sky. "SAKURA!' Sakura whirled around, she saw Tomoyo's face, plea and her eyes wide with shock. "Please... Sakura! HELP   
  
ME!" Tomoyo was being pulled into the darkness by unseen eyes.   
  
  
  
"TOMOYO!" Sakura screamed, stumbling as she tried to reach her friend. "DON'T LEAVE ME! I'M SORRY!" Sakura's eyes widened yet again as the   
  
darkness spat Tomoyo back out. Like a ragged doll, Tomoyo landed with a thump on the floor. Her eyes were blank with fear, and tiny rivulets of blood   
  
darkened her hair and dripped down her pale face. "Tomoyo, don't leave me too." Sakura whispered, pleading. There was a evil laughter. Sakura turned   
  
around slowly and saw Nubis and Optius, with their amorphous army standing in front of her. Nubis smirked, holding something which glowed a faint   
  
silver under his fingers. "Now its time for this prince to die." Nubis turned his cold purple eyes to Syaoran, who stood there, looking ready, with his sword,   
  
yet Sakura knew the same fate was there for him. She had failed them. " TOMOYO! SYAORAN! JULIAN!" The words Julian was most passionate, filled with   
  
anguish immeasurable. "I'm sorry! I failed you! I failed you!" Thunder rumbled again and the wet water slid down her face as Nubis brought his hand up to   
  
strike down Syaoran. "I'm sorry mother, father..." She saw their disappointed faces.   
  
  
  
'We were counting on you...'  
  
  
  
'You disrespect out family...'  
  
Sakura started to sob, Nubis chanted a spell which she could not hear. A white bolt of power cackled and hit Syaoran, the ground shook   
  
uncontrollably. Sakura braced herself. Crying, "NOOOOOOO! SYAOOORRANNN! MOTHER! FATHER!"  
  
  
  
  
"WAKE UP!" Sakura blinked, someone's amber eyes looked down at her strangely. "Oh... its you." Sakura said with relief. "It was only a dream..."   
  
She calmed her quickly beating heart to its normal pace and looked around. Syaoran smirked strangely. "Why were you crying out my name Sakura? Is   
  
there something you have for me?" He fluttered his eyelashes in the most absurd fashion, drawing laughter from Sakuras lips. She quickly ended it and   
  
glared at him. "No." She said curtly as she stood up. "What was it then?" Sakura bit her lips. "A bad omen, just hope it isn't true." With that, she flipped her   
  
shoulder cut hair over her shoulder and quickly headed back towards Nubis's encampment. Syaoran blinked. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" He roared as he trotted   
  
quickly after her. "Where are you going? Are you not going to save Tomoyo?" Sakura bit her lips. "But Syaoran!" She whirled to face him, her eyes filled   
  
with hidden meaning. "This dream, it was much too vivid." She took in a deep breathe. "The Starr kingdom was destroyed." She said quietly. "There is   
  
someone there I love, and I will risk it all to save him." Looking at Syaorans bewildered face she smiled sadly. "You can go on your own Syaoran." Syaoran   
  
blinked. "Wait, are you crazy? I'm going with you." Syaoran gave her a meaningful glare. "If you are so sure Nubis's is going there, then he must've found   
  
out the secret that the royal family has been keeping silent for a while now." Sakura glanced at him. "Hoe?" Syaoran looked at her, his eyes dark and   
  
strangely cold. "The legendary key... to open the path and seal to the legendary stone of power." Sakura cocked her head quizzically. Syaoran noticed   
  
how cute she looked when she did that.   
  
  
  
  
"The stone of power... it came from the world outside from ours... its purely magic, magic from the moon, star, and sun."  
  
  
  
Sakura nodded. "Go on."  
  
  
  
"There is one key to open the seal, once the seal is open, the passageway to the stone will be opened too."  
  
  
"Oh no..." Sakura breathed.  
  
  
  
"But, there are two guardians blocking the route, there is one, at least people say this, guarding the key, but no one knows who it is."  
  
  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
  
  
"There is one protecting the seal, he is quite unknown too, he is called, the guardian with the golden eyes."  
  
  
  
Sakura sighed, "But wait... so... what does this stone do?" Syaoran looked dead serious. "It may only be a legend, but it is said to bring   
  
complete and absolute power to the one who gets a hold of it. But the power will destroy the person who possesses it... slowly. Only one can tame the   
  
powers within the stone." Sakura curiously looked up. "This one legendary figure is unknown too. The stone itself... it has a dark past. It can also destroy   
  
the one who tames it, if the person has not the pure intentions. But this stone was made to be destroyed." Syaoran fingered his sword thoughtfully. "The   
  
one who tames it will destroy it, returning peace to the land. Legend says there will be four hero's who'll destroy it. One who tames it and goes through   
  
the rigorous magic training, another, through fighting... another, through loyalty, and the last one, through logic. I can't understand any of it." Syaoran   
  
paused. "I believe you don't either." Sakura looked at him blankly and shook her head. Syaoran nodded. "We go to the Starr Kingdom, I assume you know   
  
the way." Sakura nodded. "Follow me, I think I can outrun them. I've gone through this way many times."   
  
  
  
  
  
"Dead? No. I swear he is alive." Tomoyo responded. "Just who do you think you are? Assuming he's dead and all, not believing royalty."   
  
"Because I am royalty." The man replied, his brows furrowed in a frown. " I am Eriol Hiro, cousin of Syaoran Li." Tomoyo's mouth fell open. A simple, "Oh"   
  
left her mouth.  
  
  
  
  
Nubis could only think of that beautiful creature... Sakura... He smiled as he remembered her. She was unlike many women he knew. She was   
  
tall, thin and shapely, yet power defined every part of her body. Her fighting was more like a dance of death then slaying... and her face, it looked like   
  
one of a fallen angel. Her large vivid green eyes, twinkling like emeralds, her perfect almost flawless face... He suppressed a strange shiver. He wanted   
  
her. He blinked as Optius entered. The old gnarled man looked up at Nubis with furrowed eyebrows. "Nubis, we need to stop for some supplies, it is very   
  
cold up near the mountain." Nubis blinked again, "Of course." He sighed, rubbing his temple. "Thinking about the girl sir?" Optius asked, amused. "No, of   
  
course not." Was the curt reply. Optius smirked, he wasn't blind, he knew infatuation when he saw it. "As you say sir." The wizard bowed and left. Nubis   
  
gritted hi teeth and clenched his fist. Why did he have such a strange feeling that Optius knew more then he said he knew?  
  
  
  
The girl couldn't believe what she was seeing, and hearing.   
  
"TAKE ME BACK TO THE ORCHAD!" The little stuffed animal looking creature demanded. Eriol only rubbed his head and shrugged. "I can't, I don't want to."   
  
The little creature growled. "You better change your mind pretty quick kid... or I'll bite you again." Eriol winced, not wanting to look like an idiot in front   
  
of the Daiijabou princess. "You better not." He said tightly. Kero harrumphed. "C'mon kid, I'll make you scream in that high squeal of yours!" Eriol clenched   
  
his teeth harder and a strange pulse beated at the bottom of his hair line. "Zachary." He said quietly, turning a faint shade of red. "Please show this   
  
creature the way to the orchard." Tomoyo stared, this little yellow mouse... talking? Tomoyo hid laughter behind a small curved hand as she saw Eriol's embaressed face.  
  
  
  
Sakura panted, climbing up the steep hill was hard, but she knew this was the fastest way, the only way. She yelped as a bramble cut into her   
  
wound and tore at her bandages. Cursing the mountain god, she continued upwards. She heard a yelp. Sakura looked down and saw Syaoran pale   
  
face. "You ok down there Prince?" "Yeah." His voice was higher then usual. Sakura smirked, he was scared. "I hope you're doing good down there, that   
  
hill is a bit steep." Sakura reached for the next stone and pulled herself upwards. Sakura nearly lost her footing but regained it with gritted teeth. She   
  
finally reached the ledge. Sighing and wincing at her reopened wound, she waited for Syaoran. He made it, but barely. He was perspiring and huffing   
  
when he finally reached the ledge. He got up and sat down heavily next to Sakura. Sakura giggled, although it was a bit unusual for her to giggle   
  
nowadays. "You scared of heights?" "Hell no." Sayoran said angrily, yet his face was still the same pasty color as it was before. "Oops!" Sakura pretended to   
  
push him towards the edge. He squalled and latched himself onto the ledge. Sakura sweat dropped. "You ok there?" Syaoran sat up, his eyes glaring and   
  
haughty. "In the kings own..." He puffed, "You never climbed up steep hills." Sakura stuck out her tongue at him. "Well, this is life. I climbed this hill many of   
  
times so I could see--." Sakura was suddenly silent, her teasing aura faded as she grinded her teeth together. Syaoran looked at her questioningly. "What?   
  
Who?" Sakura sighed. "Nothing." Sakura looked around. "There should be a small tunnel to crawl through here." Syaoran was curious, he was irked at   
  
how much she was dodging his questions. Sakura stopped looking around and held her side. Wincing a bit, she attempted to retie her bindings.   
  
  
  
  
Syaoran watched Sakura fumble with her bindings and sighed, "Here, let me do it." Sakura gave him a little glare but silently agreed. He   
  
grabbed the bandages away from Sakura and tore them to four pieces. He wrapped the bandages snugly around her small ribs and knotted them   
  
tightly, getting a small cry from Sakura. He fond himself blushing at their contact. He jerked away, as if burned. "There." He muttered. "Thank you." Sakura   
  
said quietly. Sakura ducked quickly under a bush. "Hoe! Here it is!" Sakura excitedly pulled the leafy branches away from a small hole. "Syaoran... hold   
  
onto the back of my shirt and don't lose me... wait... I know." Sakura uncoiled her magic. "Julian told me how to do this, do you know how to tie   
  
magical ropes?" Syaoran nodded. "Yeah, I see where your going at." Sakura nodded. "Good, follow me and be careful." She twirled her magic expertly   
  
with her hands, a pink glowing rope extended from her heart and out, Syaoran did the same. "Do you know the spell to bind them?" Syaoran nodded.   
  
"No problem, don't you know how?" Sakura shook her head. "I only did this once, with Julian." Sakura blushed. Syaoran wanted to ignore the strange   
  
gnawing feeling at the pit of his stomach. He chanted a strange rhyme and the ropes started to intertwine. Their magic, unlike most peoples, melded   
  
easily together and ties into a knot. The magic faded as Syaoran finished the chant, and the magic was invisible once again. Sakura nodded and   
  
crawled into the snug hole. Syaoran followed, using his flow of magic to follow Sakura's every step.  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo sighed sadly, she looked out the window. "They're out there." Tomoyo moaned, she was dressed in a clean shirt and pants. Her dirty   
  
hair was cleaned and pulled back into a thick braid. Sighing, she twirled a purple lock aimlessly. "If only I was a warrior..." "A princess is a warrior too."   
  
Tomoyo startled, her large ameryst eyes met a pair of dark blue, almost purple ones. "Eriol?" He smiled a charming smile, sliding down in a seat next to   
  
her. "Its true." Tomoyo shook her head, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "No, they fought for me, I was only a burden." Eriol pitied the girl. "Being a   
  
princess is just as hard as fighting... I mean, face it. You have to curtsey a certain way, you have to laugh delicately, you have to get betrothed to   
  
someone you don't love." Tomoyo giggled. "That's true." Tomoyo teased. Eriol grinned slightly, he got up quickly and made a formal bow. "Milady?"   
  
Tomoyo giggled, a graceful hand over her lips. "Hello Eriol Hiro." She curtsied. Eriol grinned, this girl was indeed beautiful. Her face was delicate and   
  
pale... her lovely locks were a strange dark shade of purple he found so appealing. He had a sudden urge to run his hands through those silky locks.   
  
"Milady, do you care for a dance?" Tomoyo smiled prettily and turned a light shade of pink. "My pleasure." Eriol gripped Tomoyo's hand lightly and they   
  
started to move to music which wasn't there. Eriol twirled Tomoyo around and dipped her back. Tomoyo smiled brightly. "Why can't woman take the   
  
lead?" She twirled Eriol and dipped him and she stuck out his tongue. "Oh, so you're a feminist." Tomoyo grinned. "Betcha that." Eriol grinned and flipped   
  
backwards in a neat flip and bowed again to Tomoyo. "So long, I hear my men calling me, I must warm them up with a few sword exercises." Formally   
  
clicking his heels together, he bowed once again and left. Tomoyo was left in the room, breathless, and breathing fast. 'What's happening to me?' She   
  
held her hand to her heart and smiled slightly, which quickly turned into a frown when she remembered the friends she left behind.  
  
  
  
Sakura blinked as they made it out of the tunnel, she could see that the gates were not that far off. "Syaoran!" She tugged viciously at the link   
  
and Syaoran came flying out of the tunnel. "Ow!" He held his head and glared at Sakura. "Why did you do that?" Sakura turned her dreamy green eyes to   
  
the gates. "Look." She said dreamily. "Its Starr City."  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran shivered, this girl was crazy, he was practically freezing his butt off and she was just staring at the city... not even noticing the cold   
  
drop of temperature. Sakura shivered a bit but she turned to Syaoran, her eyes bright. "Oh Syaoran! We're here! Its beautiful!" She hugged Syaoran briefly.   
  
Syaoran felt his face become hot, 'What the heck is wrong with me?! She's just a body guard... a GIRL body guard, she is not in the least attractive to   
  
me at all, no she isn't... But her green eyes and her-- No. I must remain strong to my purpose.' He yanked himself away from Sakura. But in her rapture,   
  
Sakura didn't notice. She ran towards the gate. Syaoran saw the attack before it happened. "SAKURA! WATCH OUT!" A strange whistling noise filled the   
  
air as thousands of arrows made their way towards Sakura. Syaoran's eyes dilated in fear. The sky was dark with arrows. What was he to do?!  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~To be continued...~*~*~*~  
  
  
Kero: I'M IN THE STORY! OMIGOD! *Happy heart and smilie faces swirl around him*  
  
  
Peony: ^^;; Yea... *AHEM* Anywayz, I have to go, remeber to reveiw!  
  
R**E***V***E***I***W***!*!  
  
Um, the Plot so far for this story is as follows, this won't ruin anything.  
  
- S and S, but I'm not going to make their get together too easy, that takes the fun out of everything.  
  
-E and T! ^_^  
  
- Nubis gains the kingship of what rightfully belongs to Syaoran by killing his family, thought dead at first, Nubis happily continues on, destroying anyone daring to oppose his power, or anyone who is still loyal to the Li's family. Syaoran comes back for vengence, hoping to kill Nubis. Sakura is seeking vengence for her family and academy... Tomoyo is seeking vengence at the death of her mother and the people who are suffering. Eriol seeks vengence for such sensless violence... Sakura is haunted by a torturingly sad past, a a very hard desicion. Sakura must keep her family's honor going. Her small tattoe of her "Clan" or family reminds her of this, and the reputation of the Kintomoto's and the Kintomoto's family being great body guards, loyal and well trained, to the two royal familes, Li and Daiijabou. These Four people will be the largest impact to how this war turns out. And the battle between the hearts, honor, and of magic/power.-  
  
R^E^V^I^E^W PLEASE! 


	6. Anger Rising

Title: War Beat  
Chapter 5: Anger Rising  
Author: Peonyqt1004  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Hmmm.... the sky is blue. *whistles gently* Hello? Oh. I forgot. *disappointed sigh* I don't own CCS. I do own Sya-- *Sighs again* No, I don't   
  
own any of these characters.... Gomen.  
  
*~*Anger and Hatred will be your Destruction*~*  
  
  
  
Sakura heard Syaoran's cry in the nick of time.  
  
"HYAH!" Quickly she drew her magic and slammed it into the air around her, forming a shield. The arrows fell helplessly to the ground. Syaoran   
  
sighed in relief. 'She's ok...' Sakura bit her lips as she surveyed the area, her eyes caught the suspicious creatures crawling on top of the large and rocky   
  
hills. "Thieves..." Sakura hissed as she recognized their clothing.  
  
\\~*~//  
  
Tomoyo hurried out, breathless, she watched the men practice sword fighting. Of course most of them were still getting used to the sword.   
  
Her eyes found the elegant Eriol. He moved gracefully through each exercise. Twist. Turn. Parry. She couldn't keep her eyes off the lethal and sharp   
  
weapon. Tomoyo wanted to try it too. "Eriol!" She called. She waved a hand cheerfully and ran towards him. Eriol looked up and blinked. "Oh. You." He   
  
twirled the sword in the air and caught it in his sheath easily. "What do you want?" Tomoyo nearly bursted with excitement, now was the chance to do   
  
something about her helplessness! "Teach me how to fight with the sword!" All the men who were currently listening to this, turned towards the princess   
  
and gaped. Eriol sweat dropped and sighed. "Might as well." he confided. "I can't have a woman to protect all the time. You do need to learn how to   
  
fight." Tomoyo blinked with surprise at her easy victory. But he smiled mischievously. "But I promise you, I'm not going to go any easier on you then I do   
  
on my men."  
\\~*~//  
  
Kero watched as the man left. His wing has healed pretty quickly, aided by his magic. Scratching his chin, he stared at the tree, not at the   
  
apples this time, but at a strangely shaped knot at the base of the tree. He was full. He didn't want to eat. This knot in the tree was curious, it was   
  
shaped like a star... Hmmm.... Kero touched it with his paw slightly, then clapped his hands twice. Nothing happened. "I guess that wasn't magic then."   
  
Kero muttered. "Where is the damn pathway then?"  
  
\\~*~//  
  
Sakura slammed her magic more outwards this time, knocking off several thieves from their hiding places. Sweat poured down her face as   
  
she tried to control her magic which was so eager to do whatever it wanted. "I'll do this." Sakura glared at the voice. "I can handle this Prince." Syaoran   
  
sighed. "Fine, don't blame me for what I'm going to do next." He snapped a finger and his green magic swirled out from his hands and intertwined   
  
about her magic and pulled it back into Sakura. Sakura gasped and groaned, her magic poured back into her body. Falling on her knees, she rubbed   
  
her head and looked up, clearly annoyed.  
  
Syaoran quickly brought back his magic and swung a large shield around them. The green shield flickered eerily about the trees. He pushed   
  
outwards, causing more thieves to fall into their hideout. Syaoran grunted slightly and suddenly brought in the magic. Closing his eyes tightly he shaped   
  
his aura into thousands of spikes, and suddenly let them fly away from his body towards the enemy. He heard grunts, moans, screams, and yelling. Using   
  
his magic to search to see if any were still alive, he was satisfied when he saw they were all gone. "There." He said with triumph as he turned to Sakura,   
  
his forehead dripping with sweat. Sakura glared at him. "Ohhh, I hate you!" She stomped her right foot and made way towards the city. "Geez, he thinks   
  
he's so good!' Sakura fumed angrily, muttering dark words under her breathe.   
  
  
  
\\~*~//  
  
  
Tory scratched some words on the dirt floor with his index finger, and blinked. That was his name, Tory Kinomoto. He spelled it out again and   
  
quickly erased it when he heard footsteps coming near his cell. "Come!" A harsh voice commanded. Two large hulking men grabbed Tory's arm and   
  
dragged him out. Tory didn't know how he did it, but he elbowed at them hard, causing them to keel over, and flipped them onto their backs. Using   
  
his arms like weapons, he struck hard into their jugglers, five times. He heard them gurgling. He looked at them, they were all in la la land. Good. He   
  
grabbed their collars and dragged them into his cell and securely locked the cell door. He smirked, this was too easy. He wanted to find out who he   
  
really was, and staying in this cell wouldn't help.  
  
  
\\~*~//  
  
Sakura knocked on the gate and waited for an answer. There was a muffled sound of shouting from behind the gates. "Who goes there?" A   
  
hoarse voice demanded. "It... it is Sakura Kinomoto." The small eye slots at the gates were opened and two large gray eyes looked out at them. There   
  
was a brief squeal. "ZAKURA!" a little girls voice said happily. However, a pair of more serious eyes peeked out. "Whose that Sakura? The guy with the   
  
amber hair behind you?" Sakura smiled cheerily. "Don't worry Riko, its only the prince of Li, he is coming with me, he means no harm." The eye slots shut   
  
and there was a fumbling of locks as the gates creaked open. A little tornadoes ran out and nearly tackled Sakura to the ground. "Zakura! Zakura you   
  
came back to me and my brother!" The girl cried out. A small girl with curly reddish locks and red freckles now sat on Sakura's stomach, her eyes   
  
peering at Sakura's wound. "Dat hurt?" The girl asked curiously and poked it with a finger. Sakura clenched her teeth. "Matter of fact, yes." Sakura said   
  
tightly, but smiled as the little girl clambered out with a woeful face and many sorry's. "Its ok Lokie." Sakura said brightly as she got up, the guarded   
  
expression she usually wore on her face during her time with Syaoran and during the battles faded. She became a lady. Her warrior aura was gone.   
  
Sakura playfully got up and tugged on one of the red heads locks. "Loki, this is Syaoran from the Li clan, his nickname is Mr. I-think-I'm-so-great." Syaoran   
  
sweat dropped and glared at Sakura who ignored his disdainful face and faced the girl. "Come on, lets get in!" Sakura shot Syaoran a look, clearly   
  
meaning to follow. She scooped up the girl onto her back and jogged in towards the city.  
  
  
\\~*~//  
  
She was a totally different person in the small yet cozy city of the Starr's. Riko, who was a tall man with the dead serious eyes and a grim face,   
  
walked ahead of them. His eyes were a light shade of blue and his hair was almost silver, it was the lightest shade of blonde he had ever seen. The   
  
mans face was grim and his eyes were sharp. "SYAO!" The little red head jumped onto Syaoran back. Syaoran grunted and winced as the his slightly grimy   
  
clothes met the girls muddy boots. "You are so handsome! Wanna be my husband?" Syaoran nearly fell into the muddy road face first. "Er... No. Sorry."   
  
Syaoran replied bluntly. The girl wrinkled her nose. "HUMPH... Sorry, you do know Zakura wuvs Julian very much? I think you two are adorable together...   
  
but she's in love with another! Too bad Syao!" The girl hopped off her back. Sakura stopped, flabbergasted at what the girl said. Her cheeks were   
  
flaming red.   
  
"DO NOT!"   
  
Sakura said loudly. Syaoran, judging from Sakura's face, knew it was true... She did like Julian. He turned dark red at the comment that he and Sakura   
  
looked adorable together.... Unthinkable! A body guard and royalty?! The man named Riko, who was walking in front of them broke into a smile. "Well,   
  
Sakura does fancy our prince." Sakura's face became purple.   
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
Lokie smiled and hopped before her, her eyes twinkling. "Look! She's a tomato!" Sakura's face contorted with anger, and suddenly she got a sly look on   
  
her face. "Lokie.... I'm going to EAT YOU!" Sakura made a monster like face and chased after the girl who ran screaming and laughing towards the gates   
  
to the palace. The guard glanced over at the muddy Li prince. "Why are you following Sakura?" Syaoran sighed, wiping his face and getting mud all   
  
over his cheeks. "Its a long story." He said glumly.  
  
  
//~*~\\  
  
Nubis approached another blasted barrier. The citizens of Starr had spelled the path with various spells, all so complex that by the end of the   
  
third one, Optius was panting and sweat had built up in the crease between his thick white brows. Optius sprinkled more magic powder onto the   
  
ground, muttering a spell to remove the whole entire cast of magic off of the area. "You sure you can handle this old man?" Optius frowned, wiping his   
  
brow. "Of course I can." He muttered, his face dark. 'These shields are strong, I wonder who put them up? I have to save my strength...' Opitus grunted   
  
as he got on top of a mare and kicked it to a trot. He could feel Nubis watching him with amusement. Optius grinded his teeth together in humiliation.   
  
He may be old, but he still could destroy massive amount of things. If only he had the stone...  
  
Nubis kicked his horse into a canter and motioned for a soldier to come nearer to him. "Captain Link." Nubis said quietly, his eyes sparkled dark   
  
purple. "I want you to keep an eye on that wizard, I do suspect he has something up his sleeve." The man next to him with the blonde hair and frosty   
  
blue eyes nodded. "Yes sir." He kicked his horse into a trot and caught up to Optius, staying just a few steps away from the wizard, after all, he did fear   
  
this wizards wrath, but more then that, he fear Nubis's wrath.  
  
  
//~*~\\  
  
The aging queen of the Starr Kingdom rubbed her temples with her old but supple fingers. Her honey brown eyes tired and worn. The king, with   
  
his silvering hair and his sharp dark brown gaze nodded at everything Syaoran told him. "Yes, I was well aware they would come here, all the greedy   
  
and power thirsty villains would want the power of the secret stone." The king stroke his long graying beard. "I had Julian set up a few barriers, and some   
  
of my royal mages to go and set booby traps, but I do fear that Optius has quite powerful magic, and he does have three mage students he teaches...   
  
With those three they will break down the barriers and booby traps in 2 days max." Syaoran interrupted. "One of the students was my cousin, who died   
  
during the day of Optius's betrayal." Syaorans face looked tight and tense. Sakura interrupted quickly. "The city is in dire danger, I suggest we evacuate   
  
the grounds, fighting them is nearly impossible now."   
  
"But I want to fight."  
  
Sakura's head shot up and her eyes met a similar shade of honey brown eyes as the queens. "JULIAN!" Sakura turned pink but her lips turned into a   
  
stubborn line. "Nonsense, we can't run from this, I know, but we should retreat, this one city cannot defeat Nubis's strong army." Julian approached   
  
them, a slight and slender man, not too tall, not too short, he wore large spectacle's, covering his kind yet fierce eyes. He swiped his silvery brown hair   
  
away from his face and sighed. Syaoran watched Sakura intently and felt his breathing hitch as Sakura stared at Julian with a strange sort of intensity in   
  
her eyes. He observed the two, they were friendly, but from the look in Julian's eyes, he slightly suspected Julian only liked her as a sister.  
  
"If you stay then I'll stay and fight with you." Sakura said loudly, angrily. Julian's eyebrows clicked together, a small wrinkle developed between   
  
his brows. "Don't be stupid Sakura, this is magic against magic, I'm pretty sure our mages are able too--" Syaoran pitched in his share of an idea. "Julian,   
  
just evacuate your people, they cannot fight, if you do stay, you are endangering your people, leaving them without a leader." Julian looked at Syaoran   
  
with indifferent eyes. "Whose this?" Riko stepped forward. "He is Syaoran Li my lord, he is the prince of the king of Letington." Julian's eyes widened, "Riko,   
  
are you sure? I've heard that the Li family and all the relations were killed the very day of Syaoran betrothal announcement." Riko looked at his prince   
  
with a straight face. "Your majesty..." He gestured to the three royalty who stood on the throne. "Look at this boy, do you not see the eyes that Yelan   
  
possessed? The structure of his face? Do you not believe our Sakura's words?" There was a long silence. Julian looked up and smiled. "Yes, If Sakura say's so,   
  
it must be so, now that I'm looking at Syaoran's face directly, I do see Yelan's brown eyes." The queen nodded. "We are much grieved to learn about   
  
your family." Syaoran clenched his teeth, a strange pulse beating at his temple. "Thank you." He said tersely.   
  
'God... I didn't want to talk about my families death...' Syaoran thought to himself, he felt the strange and burning anger burn him up again.   
  
'But that death... that death was pure murderer... I want to kill Nubis and Optius... I want to kill them with my own hands!' He clenched his hand tightly,   
  
his knuckles going white as he smiled a very tight smile at the royal family and bowed politely. Sakura nodded, unaware of Syaoran's discomfort. "I think   
  
Syaoran's right My lord, as a leader, we should be more concerned about the welfare of the people." Sakura bowed and touched her forehead to the   
  
ground before her. "And I am pledging myself to you, I will never let any of you to die, not while under my protection..." Sakura's voice started to crack   
  
as she suddenly remembered her life long friend, Tomoyo. 'Never again will I let my family down.' Sakura thought stonily as she got up, slowly, meeting the   
  
kings eyes. "I promise you, with the seal of my family." Silenced proceeded after her words, Syaoran looked at her strangely. The king smiled, his lips   
  
curling up into a friendly open laugh. "Oh Sakura... You are like a daughter to us, we'd rather not accept such great a gift!" The king strode forwards and   
  
patted Sakura on the head. "Come on Sakura, let us start to move the people out."   
  
  
//~*~\\  
  
Tomoyo swung the sword, trying to make swift precise swings and slashing, but she only succeeded in almost slicing her teachers head off.   
  
Twice. Tomoyo smiled sheepishly as Eriol gave her a glare. "Its too sloppy." He muttered, straightening her back with a touch of his hand, and positioning   
  
her fingers. "Move your back leg a bit farther and point you front foot to the side, yes, so you can pivot your foot out into a kick when you need it." Eriol   
  
pushed her stubborn leg back with an impatient hand. "Look, you have to crouch downwards to spread power throughout your body. The muscles in   
  
her leg can't be too tense or too relaxed, lean backwards a bit when you swing, and keep your balance by placing all your weight in the middle of your   
  
body." Eriol positioned her and sighed with frustration as Tomoyo made another sloppy swing. "I'm sorry Ms Daiijabou." Eriol said, his voice apologetic.   
  
"I'm not that great of a teacher. I'm not a great swordsman as my cousin Syaoran is." Tomoyo frowned slightly, "Are you refusing to teach me because I   
  
am horrible at this?" She asked, her voice sounding a bit sad and resentful. "No no! That's not it!" Eriol cried out, trying to erase what he had just said.   
  
Tomoyo responded by eyeing Eriol right in the eye, slowly, she said these words which made Eriol feel guilty and shameful. "I see, I am a royalty PRINCESS,   
  
I'm a girl NOT a man, is that why I can't do this? Or is it because I'm clumsy? Is it because I'm so sloppy?" Tear slipped from her eyes. She sniffled slightly   
  
and wiped it. Eriol wanted to erase what he have said, eh didn't mean to sound so... resentful. "Ms. Daiijabou..." Tomoyo glared at him, her purple eyes   
  
become frosty. "Mr. Hiro... Please, no need to hide the truth of your statement from me." Tomoyo threw the sword that she had been using to the side   
  
with a plunk. Mud from the heavy material splattered all over Eriol's pants. Eriol winced and reached out for the princess's arm, but she shrugged him off   
  
carelessly and walked away. Briskly, she called back at him. "It is getting dark, maybe you should go inside." With that, she turned the corner, and left.  
  
Tomoyo was breathing hard, she knew that Eriol hadn't meant it the way she had said it. But it stung. She knew she wasn't any good. She   
  
saw the look of pure frustration in Eriol's eyes. 'I'm so hopeless...' Tomoyo cried out to herself, she shut the door behind her and slid down the door as she   
  
sank onto the ground, the vision before her melting, becoming mixed and blurry. 'I'll never be able to fight for something... something I've always   
  
wanted to fight for... my people... I'm a lousy princess who stays inside all day, worrying about her nails...' She choked back a tear. She knew she didn't   
  
have the swiftness that Sakura had, or the precise aim and agility that Syaoran had, nor the gracefulness that Eriol had. She bit her lips tightly as her eyes   
  
watered slightly. She had nothing to contribute... she couldn't help anyone with her... her.... talent less life. She couldn't fight, she was very weak with   
  
magic... what could she do? Her fist clenched and unclenched repeatedly. She wanted to help her people, she wanted vengeance for the death of her   
  
mother. She hoped that she could make a difference. Remembering her kingdom, which had went up in flames as she had left... she felt a strange cold   
  
haze cover her heart, a strange beat strummed through her mind. A strange look overtook her eyes, a veil of coldness had covered them, a strange   
  
feeling of hatred overcame her.  
  
  
  
//~*~\\  
  
Sakura quickly washed her face and neck, reveling in the clean feel of water against her skin. Getting a bar of fragrant soap, she rubbed it   
  
with her wet hands until it started foaming with white bubbles. She washed her wound thoroughly with a towel, and hesitated, before she removed her   
  
articles of clothing to take a quick wash. Scrubbing harshly against her skin, she washed off all the grime and dirt from her travels. Her wound was   
  
recovering quickly, of course, Tomoyo did put a spell on it to make it heal faster and stop bleeding. Sakura's eyes saddened at the thought of her friend,   
  
who had only wanted to do what was right and good. After she finished rinsing her hair, she drained the small tub, and dried herself before she got into   
  
a new article of clothing which the Starr family servants had laid out. Sakura set her face with determination, she was not going to let Julian die.  
  
  
Syaoran shook his wet hair, he looked around the Starr's palace, it was remarkably smaller then his large palace, but it was filled with   
  
something he could not understand, something like a mysterious aura. He kept walking, his hands tracing the complex designs etched onto the wall of   
  
the castle. Small vines and monsters and creatures Syaoran found vaguely familiar danced about him in the stone walls. The red and silver traipses   
  
around him glimmered and sparkled in the bright torch lights. His mind soon wandered to Sakura, his bodyguard. It was strange, having a girl watch   
  
over you. He scratched the itch behind his wrist. He had watched Sakura fight, it was more of a dance then fighting... She moved lithely, lightly, agile...   
  
unlike the power you have to have in order to fight... she had quickness, grace, and fluid movements which he envied. He shook his head and sighed,   
  
but she was pitiful. Her strength was weak, what made her victorious was her speed and agility. She moved fast enough to surprise the enemy, she had   
  
enough speed to actually land many hits as possible without getting hurt. Her movements were quick and snake like, her defense was strong, but her   
  
offense was a bit lacking. But he had to admit, though she was a pathetic girl, she had good techniques. His eyes wandered over the fur carpet and   
  
towards the room Sakura was supposedly in. He wanted to go in and talk to her about tactics and strategy, but... it would only end as a fight. He   
  
scratched his head and glared at the wooden floor.  
  
The door opened with a creak, making Syaoran jump. Sakura look at him, her eyes blank. "What are you here for?" Syaoran felt heat rise up his   
  
cheeks, how dare this girl speak so cheekily to him?! "I came to tell you something." He retorted, his voice laced with arrogance and disdain. His eyes   
  
were cold and distant. "Hurry up Sakura Kinomoto, we have about 20 minutes before Optius and Nubis arrives. I have foreseen it. I can sense his aura,   
  
and I'm pretty sure he can sense ours by now Sakura." Sakura broke into a cold sweat, as she suddenly felt the presence of another magic...  
  
  
  
//~*~\\  
  
  
Another 20 men fell, and died at Nubis's feet. Nubis's eyes were angry, his lips were twitching uncomfortably, and his brows were drawn   
  
together in a scowl. These cursed traps made with magic was getting on his nerves. Nubis brought his stallion around to face Optius. "Can't you just   
  
destroy all the barriers and traps at once?" Nubis snarled impatiently. Optius scowled back at him, he waved a wrinkled hand as he smoothed his sweat   
  
soaked robe of blue and gold velvet. "Magic takes patience." Optius wiped his sweat with the back of his palm, he couldn't last much longer, he had   
  
to build his strength, he needed his two trained mages. "Iris! Tyler!" He called hoarsely, he made a dry smacking noise with his dried cracked lips. He was so   
  
thirsty. They two mages glided toward him, they were dressed in all black robes. Iris looked up at her teacher, her eyes bright yellow, almost cat like.   
  
"Water." He commanded her, she immediately withdrew a small water skin from her robes and gave the bundle of precious liquid to her teacher. Optius   
  
drank thirstily, and wetly smacked his lips as he looked down at his other student, his great grandson. Tyler. Like him, he had red eyes... like Optius   
  
when he was young... he had hair as blue as the deep ocean sea. "Tyler." He said gently, his red eyes gentling as he looked at someone with his blood   
  
running through him. His great grandson kneeled down. "Yes teacher?" Grieved at such formal words, Optius swallowed once before he continued. "Run   
  
your magic up towards the path and tell me how many magical barriers are left." Tyler nodded and brought out his blood red aura raced up through   
  
the path and retracted just as quickly. "Two more." Tyler said, his eyes glinting strangely. Optius sighed. "Tyler and Iris, it is time for you to take a try with   
  
magic." Nubis just smirked, he knew Optius was tiring and refused to accept that he was too old for the job. "You tiring Optius?" Nubis asked, his lips   
  
twitching into a cruel smirk. Optius frowned, "Of course not!" He said huffily, his eyes darting around him nervously. "My students need to excersice their   
  
skills in this hand son experiment." Nubis grinned. 'Yea right.' Optius scowled, he was starting to dislike his pawn also known as his partner, more and   
  
more. He shot up suddenly, as well as his other two students. They felt a presence, the presence of a pink and green aura, which Optius instantly   
  
recognized, he groaned, things wasn't working right.  
  
  
  
//~*~\\  
  
Julian helped a woman get through the back door, the way to go towards the rolling hills in the kingdom of the Dragon Lords. Sakura hurried   
  
up, wearing a thickly padded cloak suited for cold weather. "Julian, did you get everyone out of here? We only have 2 minutes till their arrival!" Julian   
  
nodded, "I think so. I'll go on ahead, check up behind me will you? Quickly, with your magic." Sakura nodded, Syaoran passed by her, frowning. "Where   
  
are you going?" He asked. Sakura's back stiffened, she hated his arrogant voice at times. Flippantly she tossed her hair behind her and scowled at him.   
  
"Scouting." Sakura pressed her lips primly together, she wasn't going to tell Julian she didn't know how to scout for people... She was guessing it was   
  
something like probing for magic. Gently, she let her untamed magic flow from her body, she let her magic float over the town, washing the town in a   
  
light pink color. Syaoran frowned. "Prince Starr..." "Call me Julian." Julian replied quickly as he helped a child and a old woman cross out through the   
  
door. Syaoran hesitated. "Julian... Sakura doesn't know how to--" There was a sudden sound of slamming at the gate of the city. Syaoran had securely   
  
locked it before. "They're here." Julian said, his face tight as he heard the steady beat of war sounding at the gate of his kingdom.  
  
Syaoran pushed Julian through the door and hesitated, "Sakura!" She did not heed him, she was as still as stone, her face was pale and a sickly   
  
shade of white, little beads of sweat dripped from her forehead. Syaoran decided not to go on ahead. "We'll be right behind you." Syaoran called to   
  
Julian. Julian frowned. "You can't leave like this, they're here!" Syaoran ignored the remark and shut the door on Julian's face and barred it so Julian   
  
couldn't come back in without his consent. "Sakura!" He called, her eyes twitched slightly from behind her closed eyelids, but that was the only response.   
  
Sakura started to make little gasping noises and all her pink magic flew into her body. Her eyes snapped open, startling Syaoran with her large green   
  
eyes. "There's a kid..." She panted, "He's still in the nursery room of a merchants house at the right!" Syaoran blanched. "Don't tell me you're going back for   
  
the child..." He said slowly. Sakura smiled stiffly. "I must, I told Julian I would." Sakura threw up a magical shield in front of the gate, which was starting   
  
to break under the steady pounding of the large wooden beam which the army outside was trying to break in with.   
  
Syaoran didn't know why he protected such a fool hardy and crazy girl. "AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BODYGUARD!!!" Syaoran roared as he   
  
ran swiftly after her. She shrugged him off, her eyes trained ahead of her. She didn't want to tell him, but she was itching to fight. She hated them, every   
  
bit of Nubis's army, they weren't going to stay alive... no... she will KILL Nubis with her bare hands... The faint cry from the child echoed in the deep   
  
recessive area of her mind. She suddenly broke through her black cloud of hatred and ran faster, a child was waiting... for what? His rescue or his   
  
doom?   
  
Syaoran watched her run, her eyes seemed to change from a deep murderous color of dark green to a sudden softer shade of a lighter green,   
  
he wondered what was going through her head now... He muttered a curse as he heard the wall splintering and breaking. He turned around and put   
  
another green shield behind Sakura's. 'They have two people to deal with now.' Syaoran said stubbornly. He couldn't believe he was doing this.  
  
  
Sakura opened every door, but she couldn't find the yellow room she had envisioned with her magic. A quite sob drew her to a room, the last   
  
room at the far right. Quickly opening the door, she found a little boy crying, dressed in a small yellow suit, the kid sat their, bawling. He was only a few   
  
months old. Her eyes softened as she hoisted the boy on her shoulders. The boy cried louder, drool dripped down from his open mouth and she felt   
  
wetness from the child's tears on her back. Soothing the child, she ran down the stairs and out. She stopped, Syaoran stood there, waiting for her. "Why   
  
did you..." Syaoran looked at her indifferently. "Wait for you?" He asked loftily. "Well, obviously, I came because Julian told me to look after you." Sakura's   
  
face became bright red with anger. "LISTEN!" She barked. "If you came to badger me, then stop it ok? And I don't need a babysitter, I am YOUR   
  
bodyguard god dammit!" Her yelling made the child bawl even louder, making Syaoran wince. "Lets wait a while longer so Nubis can get us." Syaoran   
  
said sarcastically. He stopped Sakura, her face has gone a strange pallor of white. "You ok?" Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm fine."  
  
Sakura kept seeing double vision. When she had used her magic, it was horrible... The magic fought against her control. It yearned for   
  
something she didn't know. It wasn't tame. What was the matter with her magic? Using almost all her strength in using her magic, Sakura felt fatigue   
  
weigh down her bones. At least physically she was exhausted. But the magic inside of her was restless... like lava about to erupt from a volcano, she felt   
  
herself getting hot and cold at the same time. Syaoran's usual cold brown eyes looked at her in concern and he took the little kid from Sakura hands   
  
and hoisted the kid on his back 'Sakura, Come on, lets go." Sakura staggered to the side. She saw flashbacks of her parents dying, her friends fighting...   
  
the strange wave of magic which killed her friends... Her magic boiled hot in her veins. Sakura's eyes started to roll back to her head. She staggered to   
  
the side and fell to a knee. "Sakura!" Syaorans voice was faint, compared to the strange buzzing side within her head. She heard her fathers voice over   
  
and over again, it was as if he was alive. She swore she saw her father standing above her, his large glasses covering his warm brown eyes.   
  
"Sakura? I'm going to go buy some gifts from the city, would you like me to buy you some sugar candy?"  
  
His voice was a empty echo of a gentle person who once was, but now wasn't.... The voice of the one she loved.  
  
A strange burst of anger pricked something within her, which had been dying to come out since day one, since the day Nubis had killed her parents.   
  
Sakura pushed Syaoran back with her magic. "S-s-sakura... you're glowing pink." Syaoran commented, becoming a little scared as Sakura started to   
  
pant and groan out loud. Sweat ran down her face and her eyes were clenched shut. It was as if something was trying to get out. Sakura let out a small   
  
groan of agony... something... something was trying to get out, and she was trying to hold it down. She sensed no good would come of letting go of   
  
something that was boiling so hot and angry in her veins. It felt like it would burst and erupt.  
  
  
  
  
  
It did.  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
A/N: Ok, the next chapter will explain what happened to Sakura. Its a big part for the rest of the story. *waggles a finger* R AND R PLEASE! REVIEW!!!!!  
  
~Peony 


	7. The locket and the Mysterious Sakura

Title: War Beat  
Chapter 6: "The Locket and the Mysterious Sakura"  
Author: Peonyqt1004  
  
DISCLAIMER: *holds tightly onto Eriol and cuddles him* Dis wittle cutie is... *drops Eriol who had turned blue* not mine. *Hugs Syaoran* This one isn't mine either! *Gets punched by Sakura* @_@; He obviously belongs to Sakura... *gets hit by Tomoyo* And Eriol is Tomoyos.... *Sniff* I don't own CCS.  
  
  
  
^_^ Thank you everyone who reveiwed! *SNIFF*  
  
  
  
Sakura let out a shrill gasp of relief and agony. She fell onto her hands and knees as a large wave of power came rom her body, over and over again. Syaoran blinked, he had seen it coming... he sensed the strange unrest her aura was in... Syaoran threw up a large sheild over himself and the child, drawing the large cutain of magic over them, a green mist gleaming a faint green against the lagre blast of pink. Sakura was panting, everything was becoming blurry in front of her eyes. Sweat trickled down her forehead but she felt a faint relief from this sudden blessed release... Sakura stared in horror as her magic broke down her sheild and Syaorans as well. It blew the wooden oak door to smithereens and the soldiers ramming it never knew what was coming. She watched everything, numbly... Her power rammed into them, the soldiers dressed in black flew backwards and exploded in midair, raining blood and flesh everywhere. There was a scream of confusion and agony from the teeming group of soldiers, they were drawing back. Quickly.  
  
Syaoran saw his chance. His mist of magic was worn away, it was thread bare. She felt the burning sensation of magic on his back, but bit his lips and ignored it. The childs wails subsided into a frightened whimper. 'Sleep.' Syaoran thought. He touched a shaking finger on the childs forehead. A faint flash of green sparked, and the child was fast asleep. Syaoran sighed and glared at Sakura. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" He demanded. Sakura glared at him from under her adburn bangs. "Shut up Prince." She got up, shaking slightly. "I know what I'm doing." Sakura blinked as her legs gave away underneath her, Sakura caught herself by grabbing Syaoran's arm quickly, turning slightly pink as she felt his perfectly shaped arm under her hands. She yanked away quickly, her body tingling with a strange feeling of awareness. "Come on." Sakura said curtly. "We cannot follow Julian, we might lead them towards the people we are trying to protect, we have to hide..." Syaoran gaped at her. "But Sakura! They have mages!" "Its Kinomoto." Sakura said cooly. "Don't you know how to hide your aura?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded, but frowned. "But they can find us Sakura..." Sakura looked zoned out. "Hm?" Her voice sounded whispy for a strange reason. Syaoran's frown deeped. "Hello? Kinomoto?" He waved a hand in front of Sakura's eyes. She blinked slowly, her voice sounded far off. "Hmm... Come with me..." Sakura suddenly grasped Syaoran's hand in a strong grip and started to run towards something. Syaoran cursed and stumbled, holding the sleeping child close to his chest he looked behind him, the army was starting to get bold, and was starting to enter. He managed to send a little ball of green light flying at them, scaring the soldiers back, making them scurry back behind the wall.  
  
Nubis's eyes widened with amazement. A large pink aura... a magical aura, surged towards him. Awe struck and shocked, he could'nt move from the spot for the longest time, as the aura pulsated and started moving out towards them, going slowly at first, then gathering speed. "OPTIUS!" Nubis bellowed. Just as the pink magic was about to come engulf them. Optius threw up a powerful black sheild, his two mage students aiding him. The pink magic slammed against the barrier, seemingly infuriated at not being able to break it. The three magic users jolted and started to sweat as the magic pounded into their sheild again, making their magic scream with pain. Optius faltered, his lips drying and a catholic prayer graced his lips as he watched, his barriers weakining slowly. His eyes turned into two wide red orbs as the magic twisted like a snake, and pulled back, sprining at them in full speed. Optius didn't know if this was the end of him. Optius gathered his last strength, and slammed his black magic outward, meeting the pink aura in midair. He felt his students slam their aura against this destructive pink aura. It faltered, and assulted them, full power... and suddenly faded, dissappearing as suddenly as it had appeared. Optius collapsed to the ground, shaking and steadying himself atop his horse, afraid that he may fall. Nubis blinked, he seemed to just see the destruction about him, about half of his army was destroyed. A strange breeze passed by them, the cold wind suddenly was warm... and it brought a tuft of hair from one of his soldiers onto his cheek. Nubis frowned and swiped it away, infuriated with Optius. "OPTIUS!" Nubis demanded, "WHY COULDN'T YOU STOP THAT!" Optius blinked his eyes quickly, "It... it was so sudden..." Optius let out a small whine. Nubis stalked towards the sorcerer, his black stallion fidgeting and neighing nervously as it came up towards the magicians red roan. "Don't let anything take you by suprise again Optius." Nubis growled deeply. "You might not like the consenquences."  
  
Sakura was in a strange dreamy trance like state. She let go of Syaoran's sweaty palm as she came to a strange dilapidated room. "Under there..." Sakura said, a faint but glazed look on her face. "I felt it over there..." Sakura smiled queerly, drawing a worried look from Syaoran. "Sakura?" he asked uneasily. Sakura ignored him as she started to dig under the rubble. "It calls me..." She whispered, a desperate moan escaped her mouth as she clawed at the debris. "Help me Syaoran... oh god... the calling is stronger now..." Sakura got a mad look in her eye as she lifted the beam covering something she was looking for. "We should be safe here." Sakura whispered, her dreamy eyes still far off. Syaoran stared as Sakura pointed, a small passage was was uncovered from the debris. Cold air wafted up to them, drawing a shiver from Syaoran. "Sakura, are you ok? Are you sane?" He demanded. She didn't answer him, she stepped into the passage way. Her aura glowing pink around her. "I've came here once before..." Sakura whispered, her voice only an echo as she started down the strange twisted stairway. "This is where... this is where..." Sakura never got to finish as the passageway beneathe her fell and caved in under her feet. Yet she let out not even a scream. Syaoran's eyes grew wide. "SAKURA!"  
  
  
Tomoyo rolled up her sleeves, she never worked so hard in her life. She was cooking for all the men here. She could'nt belive that Eriol had made her agree to do this. Her arm's were sore as she stirred the thick and bubbling soup, she let out a small moan as she drew back her thumb quickly as it brushed lightly onto the black hot pot. "You ok?" Her back stiffened at that voice. Of course she knew who it was... "No." She said cutly, ladeling soup into more bowels. She gently set each bowel onto a tray and carried it. She was slightly unstable and nearly tripped. A hot bowel of soup spilled on her arm. Tomoyo let out a startled gasp and an audible moan of pain escaped her lips as the tray came tumbling out of her hands. A swift and deft hand caught the tray and neatly set the bowels of soup back onto a table. "You ok?" His voice was sharp with concern. "No, I'm fine." Tomoyo lied. Eriol frowned, he quickly caught her burnt arm, making her wince. "You're far from ok Tomoyo." Tomoyo stared at Eriol quizzically. "I am Miss Daiijabou to you." She said curtly, yanking her damaged arm away and wincing as pain shot up her arm. Eriol frowned. "I can put down the swelling with a little bit of..." His voice faltered as he watched, wide eyed, as Tomoyo used her magic. Her very weak and faint purple aura shot out from her fingers, a small purple flash was seen and her arms looked non worse for the wear. She sighed. "I'm leaving Mr. Hiro, good luck to you." Tomoyo curtsied formally and was about to leave. Eriol grabbed her wrist. "Listen Tomoyo, if your still mad at me for saying that, I'm here to apologize--" Tomoyo wrenched her arm away, her eyes flashing sparks. "Me? A royal lady? Swing a sword and cook? I should'nt." Tomoyo muttered. "Leave me alone." She twirled around and left in a huff. Eriol sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose.   
  
  
Sakura felt herself wake from her stupor, but in this dire situation, it may have been too late. "AHHHHHHHH!" Sakura's peircing scream shattered her strange dream like state as she felt herself falling... "SAKURA!" Sakura heard Syaoran somewhere in the distance as she started to descend down the long dark tunnel...  
  
Syaoran cursed and rummaged one of his pockets, taking out a small sheet of rice paper. "WIND! COME FORTH!" He threw the paper in the air, as it got to midair, he slapped it down with his hand as his green aura poured forth, emitting a howling wind. He forced the wind to grab Sakura. But for some strange reason, her descent was hard to stop... it was as if magic was the thing which was yabking her down with graivty. He cursed slightly, his magic flew back into him as his peice of paper burned up and a faint breeze took its ashes into the far distance. 'I can't belive I'm doing this...' Syaoran thought, he held the child tightly, and jumped in after her.  
  
  
Sakura fell onto something... something soft. She landed with a muffled thud. Her tightly shut eyes opened wide as a faint silver light twinkled above her, bathing the strange room in a faint glow. "Hoe... so beautiful..." Sakura thought, breathless as she looked around the large gothic styled structure around her. Sakura sneezed as dust, centuries old, tickled her nose. Her eyebrows clicked together as she started to wonder why she had been lured here by something she could'nt quite explain. "ARRRRGH!" A loud thud made her turn around. Sakura stepped back and sweatdropped as she watched Syaoran get up, off his face, with the child securely in his arms... His face was red from the impact and his nose was bleeding, however, he looked far from happy. "Don't go running off like that!" Syaoran bellowed, wiping his bleeding nose and glaring at Sakura in such a way that it made her blood freeze in her veins. Sakura glared back at him, looking a bit remorseful. "Sorry, I didn't know what I was doing." She apologized... suddenly she felt the tug again. Sakura tried to put it off but it nearly yanked her off her feet and carried her through the dark corridors of this mysterious place. "SAKURA!" Syaoran roared, angry and tired. Sakura gave him a half pleading and imploring look as she suddenly stopped. Tiny silverish stars mad a small path towards a large dark door. Sakura gulped as she felt the strange mysterious thing push her towards the door. With shaky and unsure steps, Sakura obeyed, trusting her instincts. Syaoran grabbed her arm, he gripped it so hard she felt herself wincing under his grip. "Stop wandering! Lets find our way out of here!" He whispered dangerously. Sakura yanked away and suddenly blinked. She felt the strange magic again. Syaoran must've felt it too because he stopped and stared hard at the door in front of them. The stars blinked invitingly. Sakura gulped and started to run towards the large dark door. Something was calling her there in her mind...  
  
'Sakura...'  
  
Sakura started to sweat as she flung open the doors.  
  
'Sakura.' The voice was louder this time, pouding a strange beat in her head.  
  
Sakura stood face to face with herself, a smoky haze covered the imposter who stood there in the mist, sprinkles of white frost and snow in her hair.   
  
'SAKURA!'  
  
The voice in her head scream, making Sakura gasp like as if a sudden powerful blow stiked her against the side of her head. Her ear started to bleed a little as sudden strange magic started to scream in her ears. It was a strange and deadly chant.  
  
'Sakura.... Sakura.... SAKURA!'  
  
Sakura's scream of horror was covered by the howling wind as her eyes became large round orbs as she watched her other self open her eyes slowly. The imposters eyelashes were frined with ice flakes and snow... Green orbs met green... One was large and frightened... the other one was glazed and dark. The dark eyed Sakura reached out a hand, as if begging for Sakura's touch. Sakura shivered and stepped back. "Who are you?" Sakura questioned, feear evident in her eyes as the other her stepped towards her, dressed in a furry white gown... Sakura cried out as the other figures cold hand touched her face. A cold gust of air whipped passed Sakura and snow started to fall blindingly. "Please..." Sakura begged. "Don't kill me... what do you want?" The figure touched Sakura's cheek with a cold finger, and her mouth opened. Her words sounded like the wind... "Love ... The truth... Life... and honor..." The creature suddenly looked up sharply. Sakura's eyes followed the girls eyes. The girl was staring at Syaoran, who stood there with his lips twisted in a grim line. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Syaoran yelled, glancing quickly between the two. "Sakura! Which one is you?" Sakura tried to move her lips but found it hard to, something wet and warm dropped onto her arm. Sakura glanced up, confused... The other Sakura was crying.  
  
"Wish that you do not become me Sakura... because if you do..."  
  
The figure looked back over at Syaoran, more tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"You will regret it forever... farewell, and pray not that we meet again... Don't deny yourself... ever... or you'll become who I am now..."  
  
The girl started to fade away, the wind dissappeared and it was strangely quiet and empty again... the girls empty sobs were nothing but an echo in the large vast tunnel. Sakura blinked, shaken by what she saw.  
  
"SAKURA!" Syaoran ran next to Sakura. "What was that? Are you ok?" Sakura looked up at Syaoran, her face pale. "That was... me." Sakura said slowly... "Like a ghost from the future..." Sakura stared around her and started to notice the surroundings... It was an old used bedroom, and she was standing in front of a mirror. Sakura stared at herself again, her green large eyes sought herself... inside herself... she placed a hand on the dusty mirror, making a faint handprint. "Syaoran... do you think this place is haunted?" Sakura asked, her voice an octave higher then normal. Syaoran sighed and shooked his head, slightly noticing that Sakura used his first name instead of "Mr. Li" or "Prince". "No, sissy, ghost's are'nt real." Sakura shivered. "I hate ghosts..." Sakura whispered. "When I was young... I've always heard voices around my bed... when I knew no one was there." Her face was pale and her eyes so scared. "Stay next to me?" Sakura asked pleadingly. She wasn't a warrior now... she was a girl... Syaoran's eyes gentled as he held Sakura closer to him. "Its going to be all right." He whispered. Sakura nodded. Her eyes filling with tears. Syaoran quickly let go of her, and his face turned red as Sakura snuggled closer to him, her face buried in his clothes. "Sakura, lets get going." He said tightly. He turned and left quickly. Sakura blinked back tears. She didn't want to be alone...  
  
"Nobody does..." a faint but familiar voice whispered in her ear. Sakura started, her eyes wide and her body becoming weak. "W-w-whose there?!" She squeaked. She fumbled to take her fans out.  
  
"Only you are... You're need this while you're around. Trust in yourself... and don't let hate destroy you." Sakura felt a strangely warm and comforting hand touch the nape of her neck, and something cold slid about her throat and rested there. "I'll always be here... because we are the one and only..." The voice faded off and Sakura blinked quickly and quickly brought her hands to her throat. It was a necklace. Sakura unclasped it and stared, not being able to comprehend what had just happened.  
  
It was a beautiful silver locket, cleverly and expertly decorated with exquistive designs. A large moon and sun symbol was carved in the front... Sakura oepend the locket and stared. There was a silver light in the middle of the locket, blinking and gleaming... winking and glimmering brightly. Sakura snapped it shut, putting the delicate silver necklace about her throat again. The locked hummed a tune she didn't know... and the tune faded off almost as instantly as it had started. Sakura felt her heart flutter and lift... until Syaoran bellowed her name again.  
  
"KINOMOTO!!!"  
  
Sakura yelped and ran after the angry prince. She covered her necklace with the collar of her shirt. This was her little secret... her treasure.  
  
  
  
Nubis scanned the large... destroyed village where the Starrs had once been and cursed. He kicked the rubble and grabbed Optius's shirt collar. "WHATS THE MEEANING OF THIS!" Nubis growled menacingly. "They came here first... half our men are dead... You are failing old man. We will never be able to get what we wanted!" Nubis threw the sorcerer away from him and stepped back, his face a dark scowl. "I swear... Optius... another mistake like this will cost you dearly... You better see a magical attack before it happens and protect my men..." Nubis leaned forwards, his face a dark sneer... his eyes glimmering dangerously. "Or... it's your head on my sword." Nubis unsheathed his glittering obsidian sword, swung it around expertly, and pointed it straight at Optius's face. "You know, I am the greatest sword fighter of my time." Nubis said with contained anger. "You don't want to mess with me, magic or no." Nubis sheathed his sword and smiled at Optius in an unerving fashion. "Good day to you." He said mockingly and loudly as one of his soldiers passed by their secluded area of where their "chit chat" was done. Optius glared at Nubis, straighteneing his collar. "You too, oh great one." Optius said gruffly, his voice visibly shaking with unconcealable rage. Nubis bowed mockingly and clicked his heels. "Best be going, its high noon. We best be searching for that key right now."  
  
Sakura frowned as they came to another dead end. Syaoran made a loud exhasperated sound. "See Sakura? Look what happened, you go wadnering around and got up somewhere! We don't even know where the hell this somewhere is?!" He turned and faced Sakura, his eyes were hard as flint. "Look at this you baka! Next time watch where you're going!" Sakura blew her long bangs away from her face, her face dark with anger. "Listen, its Kintomoto to you. You didn't have to follow me." Sakura pointed out rather briskly. Making Syaoran blink. "And you would'nt be saying this if something drew you to it as it had done to me." Sakura turned away, her eyes looked rather sad. "I am sorry you know, for making all this trouble." Sakura wrung her hands and kicked the pebbles at her feet. Syaoran sighed. "Its ok Kinomoto." He said. "Next time, let me lead the way." He pushed past her. Sakura sighed, it was amazing how the little child did not awaken, even fter the 12 fights that she and SYaoran had in the 30 minutes they had been down there. Sakura blinked as she looked at the wall. Was it just her, or did the wall flicker? Sakura blinked again, there. There was another movement. Sakura probed the flickering wall with her magic. What was this? She found a door. Sakura felt curiosity grab her once again, and she yanked at the hidden door. The door didn't budge. Sakura kicked and cursed at the door. 'OPEN!" Sakura kicked it again and furiously rattled the dusty knob. Sakura pulled back, panting furiously, and gave the door a nice solid punch right on the star symbol which was in the center of the door itself. There was a strange familiar melody again.  
  
Sakura stepped back, becoming more and more nervous as the song started to get louder. Her locket started to get unbearably hot. Sakura gripped it with her hand and suddenly the locket started playing the tune again. The locket sprang open in Sakura's now open palm. The small shimmering silver slight faded and a small silver key with a small shimmering star on it lay in there, sparkling. Sakura stared at it, and she looked at the door knob. She saw the keyhole, and apprehension filled her as she slowly inserted the key into the doorknob. Making the door fling open by itself. Sakura was momentairly blinded by a bright light.  
  
Sunlight.  
  
"PRINCE LI!" Sakura called quickly. "I found a way out!" Sakura heard a curse and somebody scrambling behind her. Syaoran's brown eyes widened. "This door wasn't here before." Syaoran commented. Sakura shrugged, carefully concealing the locket behind her collar again, silently clicking the locket closed. "ITs a way out. And this terrian looks familiar. This is the eastern district of the Dragon Lords land." Sakura frowned. "This door comes right out of the bottom of the castle's large fortress wall!" Sakura faced the back of the city wall, green ivy concealed the small door quite well. The door slowly shut by itself, and Sakura stared hardly at it as the door seemed to dissappear.   
  
"Magic." Syaoran commented. "That's what I've been feeling down there." Syaoran touched the door. "But this is solid rock... and... its no illusion." Syaoran tapped a finger to his teeth and shrugged slightly. "Well. Good job Kinomoto, you take us into trouble, and back out again." His voice dripped with sarcasm. Sakura gave him a glare and flaunted off. "I think you should follow me." Syaoran countered, his mouth in a half grin. "Its my turn to do leadership." Sakura glared at him. Syaoran smiled slightly, tiliting his head to the side. "Ok, we go to the Dragon Lord's land, and we will ask for assistance, and we best get training." Sakura stuck out a tounge. "You don't speak all pretty do you." Sakura said teasingly. "I'm guessing you do hang out with peasents once in a while." Syaoran blinked. "How did you--." Sakura smiled and winked. "An observation Prince Li, let us get going to the Dragon Lord's land. I know the prince of the dragon lords himself. He is a great fighter. I suggest we take up a little advice from him." Syaoran grabbed Sakura's arm. "I'm leading this time." He gritted out. He started when the small child in his arm yawned and blinked its sleepy amber eyes up at him. Sakura's playful countence suddenly dissppeared as she stared at something behind Syaoran. "Syaoran..." Sakura said, her face dead serious. "Don't turn around... no matter what you do... Don't..." Syaoran frowned. "What are you talking about?" He slowly turned around, ignoring Sakura's advice, and came face to face with a large creature with large cat like yellow eyes. It hissed, eyeing the child in his arms.   
  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Ok, BIIIGGG writers block! *scratches head* Thats why this chapter wasn't all that good. Sorry. The next one I'll need to think about it. So, please R and R. 


	8. The Dragons

Title: War Beat  
Author: Peonyqt1004  
Chapter Title: "The Dragons"  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! *Sniff* I love reading them, they make me feel better. I think I failed all my midterms... I didn't study, I was playing dynasty warriors. *guilty look* It is my fault. But I did study a bit... Hope for the best... -.-; Hope you like this chapter! Oh... And I'm planning a new fanfiction called, *For Another Day* It's a no magic series. So watch out for it. It will come out after I finish either one of my two CCS fanfictions. Either Look for me by Moonlight or this one. Its a serious situation one, it has humor in it, and some political stuff. It takes place in Korea, so some things in it will be diffrent. Read and Reveiw please! OOoooh what does OOC mean? I'm confused.... *Scratches head*  
  
**DISCLAIMER**I DO NOT OWN CCS! I do own my own made up characthers. Such as the dragons introduced in this page. And I'm pretty sure the ide for this story is mine. Hmph. ^^  
  
*~*Dragons... The creature of pure beauty and power...*~*  
  
  
  
Syaoran gulped, the yellow eyes flickered at him and then to the child. "Uhhh..." Syaoran stuttered, not knowing quite what to say. Sakura looked at Syaoran urgently and she went down on her knees slowly, touching her forehead to the ground. Syaoran stared at her, Sakura mouthed, 'Bow down to him!' Syaoran frowned. "No." He said aloud. He was a prince. He would'nt bow down to another-- The green creature roared angrily, its golden eyes glinting. Syaoran got pulled down to his knees by Sakura. Sakura got up. "Lord Raylight." She said, looking up. "Pardon my dear friend, he didn't mean any disrespect." Syaoran gaped. 'Lord?! What the heck?!' The green creature stared at Sakura, and smiled a toothy grin, his golden eyes blinked and his emerald scales flashed as he unfurled the large web of green and gold skin which surrounded his head. A low hissing sound rumbled from the large lizards throat. "Sakura. It is truely truely nice to see you again." Sakura smiled as the dragon motioned her to rise up. Syaoran scowled deeply as the lizard looked at him expectantly. "What?!" Syaoran demanded, getting an enraged hiss from the lizard who reared up on his powerful hind legs, its body rippling with mystical power. "Lord Raylight!" Sakura called out, suddenly standing between them. "He means no disrespect! He is royalty, he will not bow down to nobody but his father!" The dragon tilted its head. "Ah, an arrogant fool." The dragon mused, flapping its large expanse of scaly shimmering translucent wings. "Your pride will be the death of you." The dragon flickered his forked tounge. "Come quickly Ms Sakura." The dragon said, flapping its winds. "Hold onto my tail, my majesty is needing you." Sakura glanced at the dragon and nodded. "Come on Syaoran, this is this best way, this dragon is my trusted friend." Syaoran hesitated, holding the sleeping child tightly, he clung onto the tail, as did Sakura as the dragon rose upwards towards the blue heavens.   
  
Tomoyo sat besides a small pond near the orchard. She was so bored, and so worried. 'Sakura... Syaoran... where are you two? Did you not come back to look for me?' Tomoyo stared as a apple blossom's petal slowly drifted off the tree and landed in front of her, floating... Tomoyo clasped her hands to her heart. She hoped they were alright. She was fine. But doing nothing. How useless she felt. Its been a few days... but it felt like months... A pair of small twitching yellow ears caught her attention. "Huh?" Tomoyo blinked, a yellow mouse with wings fluttered about the air, muttering profanity. It stared at her with small beady eyes. "Oh.... How darling..." Tomoyo muttered. "Hmph, darling my butt." The yellow creature muttered and flew closer to Tomoyo as he spotted the small tiara on her head. "Hey, you're the Daiijabou princess!" Tomoyo started to ask how he knew, but realized, quite foolishly, that she had her tiara on. "Yes." Tomoyo said quietly. The creature flew about her face. It seemed to be studying her. "Would you mind sticking out your index finger?" The creature asked. Tomoyo blinked. "How come a mouse like you talks perfect japanese... with a strange accent?" The creature didn't asnwer her and nodded its head impatiently. "Your index finger if you may." Tomoyo sighed and obliged, sticking out her slender pale fingers. Kero tapped it and clapped twice. A small spark of purple erupted from the creatures hands. "Ah, small magic. Healing, am I right?" The creature asked. Tomoyo nodded dumbly. "Yes... How did you know?" The creature stood up straight and tall. "I'm Kereobous! The gaurdian of the--." Kero stopped. "I am the gaurdian of the er... orchads." Tomoyo blinked. "Orchads..." Tomoyo repeated blankly. Kero nodded, sweatdropping a bit and looking quite nercous as he twitched his tail. "Yea..." Tomoyo paused, "Hey, I think I saw you before Kerebous.... Can I call you Kero? Well... Kero... Wasn't you the creature that left just as quickly as I came?" Kero frowned. "From that farm that owns this orchad?" Tomoyo nodded. "Why yes." Kero nodded. "Yeah, why?" Tomoyo sighed. "I wish I was you, if only I can run and help my friends..." Kero patted Tomoyo's head. "Your friends? Who are they?" Tomoyo sighed, "Prince Li and Sakura..." Kero's eyes dialated. "THE prince Li? The one who supposedly died?!" Tomoyo nodded. "Yes, he somehow survived..." Kero paced about the air. "Li... Li... why is it so familiar...." He suddenly stopped and snapped a finger.That is if he had any.... "AHA!" Kero yelped. "Of course! Li! Now I remeber why it sounds familiar!"  
  
  
Nubis searched the city throughly. Nothing was there. Nobody, not even one person was left. The city was half destroyed, and the prince, queen, and king was gone. "They left..." He said outloud. Angry, he paced the room. "I need to find that key... I need to find that key... and the only one who may know where it is is the Starr's family!" He drew his sword and hacked at a beam near him angrily. Slicing it into perfect 5 peices. They clattered about his feet. "Optius?!" He called angrily, striding over to the wizard who seemed to be speculating something over a peice of rubble. Optius did not answer and stared at the rubble in front of him. "OPTIUS!" Nubis bellowed. Optius turned alsowly, his red eyes glittering with evil glee. "I found it! I kenw I sensed a faint magic... old and strong here..." Optius dug through the ruins, his gnarled hands revealing a small entrance... the one Sakura and Syaoran had been through. "I found the hidden chamber." Optius said gleefully, watching his master smile. "Let us enter quickly and take what we need!" Optius lept in quickly. Nubis stared, stunned, and then eagerly jumped into the chamber entrance.  
  
  
Syaoran felt like throwing up as he watched the world beneathe him shrink. His feet dangled in the air, a light breeze making his hair sway. "Where are we going?!" He demanded, his face pale as his weak grip nearly slipped from the tail. Sakura looked at him. "The dragon realm... the DragonLord Forest." Syaoran nodded, his face turning a slight shade of green. "Oh..." He moaned, feeling sickly and weak. "You ok?" Sakura demanded, a bit worried for the prince. "Yeah... I'm fine..." Syaoran said slowly. "Lord Raylight... are we almost there?" The dragon lord spat out a brief flame. "Yes we are. Our beautiful forest in not that far... " The dragon swooped low, making both Sakura and Syaoran's stomache flutter as they flew towards the forest... closer... closer... The child who was sleeping was now awake, it gurgled happily as its silky yet sweaty locks wipped across its face from the air and beated Syaorans head with its small hands, drawing a giggle from Sakura. Syaoran moaned. "Stop it! Stupid tyke." The dragon curved sharply to the right, making Syaoran cry out in fear, and the baby let out a gurgle of laughter. Sakura laughed with the child as the wind combed through her hair. The dragon cruved towards the oncoming ground. Sakura clung onto the tail of her friend. "Cling hard, he isn't very good at landing." Sakura muttered to Syaoran, making Syaoran become another pasty shade of white. "I heard that." The dragon muttered, as he glided towards flat land, his fet moving to stomp onto the group. The dragon came to an adrupt halt as he drew in his wings quickly. The dragon stumbled and landed on his chin, sending the three riders flying. Syaoran graped the child tighlty, who was starting to whimped as Syaoran curled into a ball.   
  
WHAM  
  
Syaoran groaned as he uncurled. He had taken all the impact for the stupid child. Sakura wasn't too far off, and she too, let out a small groan of pain. "Sorry." The dragon said sheepishly. "I never was all too good at stopping." Syaoran got up, rubbing his sore back. "Now what?" Sakura got up slowly next to him. "Dragon city." She replied, as she drew back a curtain of rich green plants. Syaoran gasped, seeing the most beautiful city he had ever seen before him. Glittering of gold, red, bright blue, and silver shone brightly about the city as dragons, both large and small roamed the city. A few travelers were there as well. "Wow." Sakura breathed, whistling softly. "Alot has changed since I've last come here." Raylight nodded his great head. "Of course, last time you came here was when you were 10. Now you are 15 in mortal years I presume?" Sakura shook her head. "A lot longer then that, I'm 19 now." "Ah..." Raylight nodded. "Its hard to get used to it, dragons age a lot slowly then humans do." The dragon flapped its wings and chirped as a very large dragon, two times as large as Raylight, approched them. "Overlord Earthboud." Sakura breathed, bowing and getting up as Syaoran hastened to follow suit. "Yes, Sakura Kinomoto isn't it?" The large dragon asked, his strange light blue eyes, the color of the sky on a cloudless day, blinked slowly. the dragons scales were cold, shimmering and fading to a dark green at the base of his tail. He had two large translucent silver wings and a dimond growing between its eyes. Uneasily, Syaoran noticed its claws.  
  
They were sharp and leathal looking. Its body rippled with muscles as it sat down regally. "Syaoran, this is the lord of all dragons." Sakura said, introducing them." "Earthbound, this is Prince Li, one of the members of the family I must protect." The dragon gave Syaoran a look. "Ah, the famous Li's. Strange how their conquest of destruction meant nothing." Syaoran growled. "What are you talking about?" "You do know about the key and the stone of power? It became a real problem when your Clow Reed messed with nature." Syaoran let out a hiss of outrage. But the dragon flickered out a tounge. "I smell and taste anger in the aura around. Do not be angered, it must've been fate playing with us." The dragon stepped back, chirping in its own language. Sakura nodded, chirping back. "What are you saying?" Syaoran asked, holding the child who hit him with its fists. Syaoran was getting tired of holding the child. "Oh, that Starr should be here anytime now." Sakura replied. "They're sending a few dragons down to bring them here safely." A slender and small dragon came up to them. It was breathtakingly beautiful. She had scales, silverones outlines in gold, her eyes were bright green, liek Sakura's, she had smaller claws and a delicate triangular face. Her wings were transparent and frail looking. A lone dimond grew on its forehead. It chirped happily, motioning towards them. Sakura nodded, chirping back. "That is Silver Jade. She is the queen, the mate of Earthbound. Isn't she beautiful?" Syaoran nodded. The dragons eyes were a similar shade of green, like Sakura's. But Syaoran perferred Sakura's bright green sparkeling eyes. They were more beauti-- Syaoran stopped. He gritted his teeth and diverted his attention from the subject called beauty.  
  
"Yes, she's beautiful..." Sakura sighed dreamily. "I love dragons, don't you?" Sakura didn't wait for an answer this time. "Silver Jade wants to take us to their shelter." Syaoran followed them, eyeing the world around him. There was blooming flowers everywhere. The place smelled faintly like cherry blossoms and honey suckles. Humminbirds, glittering and shimmering under the sun's beams, darted here and there. Syaoran started to notice there was alot of cherry blossom tree's everywhere. Not that he didn't think they were beautiful. But there were so many. They stopped in front of a large hut made of grass and bamboo. Flowers grew all over it, some honeysuckles fell over the large entrance. The female dragon turned, hissing slightly, she said in imperfect mortal language, "Enter." They both obliged. Syaoran stared at the scenery. It was beautiful... and... He stopped. Earthbound sat upon the ground, eating flowers. He stared. "I thought dragons liked to eat mortals." Syaoran said outloud. Earthbound looked up and snorted. "Mortals? Its just a rumor to keep humans away. Of course, not all humans." Earthbound remarked, swishing his tail towards Sakura. "Dragons are partial to honeysuckles, and cherry blossom's are a delicacy, and they are very beautiful... hmm... and an occasional honey, sugar and apples are good. We never eat mortals, we just kill them if they do something to threaten us." Syaoran stared. He always thought dragons were ferocious. Now he looked at Earthbound, and felt like laughing as it delicately munched on a honeysuckle.   
  
Optius looked about. "Look, that must bethe entrance..." "Someone was here before us." Nubis remarked, as he looked down and saw foot prints embedded in the soft moist soil. Optius nodded. "Yes, the stars in front of the entrance is dimming. Usually it becomes bright when soemone first enters..." Optius ran towards the large maghony door, and found it was already open, a tiny bit. He opened the door quickly. The room was an old bedroom. Yet he felt immense power coming from it. He entered and stared. Everything was dusty. There was old bedsheets, the window was broke out and dirt and soil had accumelated outside of it. The room smelled faintly of flowers... lilacs... that was it. There was a large mirror which drew Optius's attention. A handprint was there. Optius stared at it. Someone obviously was here before they were. He suddenly noticed the words surrounding and embedded about the corners of the mirrors.  
  
'Whomever looks into the mirror, will see a truth, or a warning, or success... The key to the stone lies within, but only with a pure heart, a heart of a hero, may be able to get it...'  
  
Optius stared at the mirror. He was falling into a large black hole... Down... down... Until he landed on something soft. Optius got up and saw himself somewhere dark... a graveyard. With sudden suprise, he saw himself sitting in front of him, bowing over a mound. He heard the other Optius crying.   
  
"If only I have not tried to sacrifice you for my own selfish reasons..."  
  
Optius came closer, his eyes intent on the figure weeping.  
  
"If only... If only I have treated you like who you were..."  
  
Optius stared as he read the grave stone. His heart thudded to a sudden stop. It read:  
  
Tyler Yokoshima  
  
It was his grandsons name.  
  
  
  
Kero seemed to burst with excietment. "Of course! Li! Li is a descendent of the Clow Reed himself!" He rubbed his hands together. "Oh dear, he must be who master chose as the one to overcome oncoming terror." "Huh? Syaoran?" Kero nodded. "Yes, Syaoran Li. He must be the chosen one!" Kero flew upwards. "Thank you Daiijabou! I'm off to find that Syao dude!" Kero shot off in a twinkling fo an eye. Making Tomoyo blink. The chosen one? Her mind suddenly drew itself towards a legend... a legend she thought would only remain a story... Maybe it was becoming reality? Tomoyo got up, and hurried to tell Eriol.  
  
Syaoran had changed into another pair of clothes. Something more princely in regal. He ate the sweet food the dragons offered him. A crisp white wafer with honey and apples. It was not too appetizing, he yearned for some bread and meat. Something rich and filling... "Sakura!" The dragon next to Syaoran exclaimed. Syaoran looked up, and stared, the small silver spoon dropping from his hands. He was looking at Lady Sakura. Not Sakura the warrior...  
  
'She's beautiful...'  
  
Syaoran thought, his heart thudding against his ribcage as Sakura appeared, wearing a pink and white flowing gown. Her hair washed straight. She was adorned with no jewelery, with no makeup... But why was she so beautiful? Her body was slim, and firm. He watched her warily as she sat down. He never noticed Sakura as a true female before... until now. Syaoran felt his cheeks starting to burn.  
  
'She's a bodygaurd you idiot! YOU'RE A PRINCE!'  
  
He scolded himself, but became another shade of crimson as Sakura's bright and gorgeous green eyes fixtated themselves on him. Her smile was soft and demure. Yet her eyes held the same inner strength he had seen before. She wasn't a lady, yet she was. It was hard to explain...  
  
"Syaoran, are you ready to start training? We need a force to go against Nubis, and the dragons agreed to help us. They have dragon's who can teach us how to combat. They are good."   
  
"I guess so. Hmph, why the heck are you wearing a dress? I thought pants more suited your taste."  
  
Sakura's eyes hardened. "What?!" She screeched, jumping up, startling both Raylight and Earthbound. "HOW DARE YOU!" Sakura shrilled, her face become a ghastly color of red. "ARE YOU CALLING ME A MAN?!" Syaoran didn't want to say yes. "Yes." There was a terrible look of hurt, pain, anger, and sadness in her eyes. "HOW DARE YOU! ARROGANT ROYALTY!" Sakura got up, slammed her dish down, and left, her food untouched. Syaoran felt a horrible guilt prick his heart but he became the same arrogant Syaoran as before.   
  
'Nah... I was just imagining her beauty.'  
  
"Ah, Syaoran, big mistake." Earthbound said, his eyes holding a strange look of amusement and anger. "She's very sensative about that. You should'nt talk like that. Sakura is a beuatiful mortal woman with an even more beautiful soul." Syaoran snorted. Silver Jade started chirping to her husband quickly and angrily and she too left. Raylight looked at Syaoran. "Don't you know... Sakura has a tendency to get mad over such things. She's been hurt more then once kid. If you hurt her, I'll hurt you. And belive me... I will." Raylight got up and left. Syaoran glared at the food before him. "Let us talk a while Prince Li." Earthbound said softly. "I see you for not what your title is. I can see why you act so harshly against her." Syaoran looked up at Earthbound sharply. 'What?!"  
  
Sakura ran out, rage dripping from her like hot liquid wax from a lit candle. "Ooooh! I hate that arrogant prince!" Sakura declared out loud. "I hate him I hate him!" Sakura blew a strand of dissarrayed hair away from her face and sighed. He always blew a nerve in her, it made her want to rip her hair out. She wanted to be nice to him at times, but really, who could be nice to a soourpuss with no manners?! She let out a loud "HHRRUMMP" and stomped a foot, her large green eyes flashing angrily as she sat down in the grass, not noticing the dirt getting on her beautiful dragon silk gown. She didn't care. No one thought her as a lady anyways, so why should she care? Sakura sighed and looked up into the sky, her eyes becoming starry and limpid as she looked at the darkening sky. Small faint stars glistened in the darkening sky, she swore a star winked at her. 'We are the one and only Sakura... don't hate... learn to love...' A tiny sweet voice said in the back of her mind. It reminded her of a star, throbbing with light and power. Sakura felt her hands rest on the locket hidden under her dress. It was playing a sweet tune. Sakura looked down at her locket and popped it open, a small silver star winked at her... Sakura smiled as she felt a faint comfort with this strange object. She closed her eyes, lost in the haunted melody playing from the locket.  
  
  
A tall black haired man stopped by the large city of Jade. The city of theives they called it. He looked about, looking bedraggled and worse for the wear. Hungry and thirsty, he stumbled towards the inn. Wincing from his side pain, and stumbled on a lady. "Excuse me!" A high voice shrilled. Tory looked confused and looked down and met Purple eyes. The eyes widened. "T-t-tory Kinomoto?!" The girl asked in disbelief. 'It can't be you! Sakura said... I thought..." Tory frowned, stepping away from the beautiful lady. "Whose Sakura?"  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
READ AND REVIEW!  
  
*~*Special thanks to*~*:   
  
  
Amy  
WezL  
Treeleaf  
Tomoyo-chan  
Lireal  
Danielle Ngo  
Animefreak-02  
Sakura-Free-Spirit  
Sakura Blossom 16  
em:me  
sweetlilacblossom  
Pink Cherry Blossom  
Heavens-angel  
Princess Lianne  
Sakura-avalon  
Shelby  
  
=) Reveiwers who made me write on. Hehehe, I promise to finish this story. Thank you all! *sniff* I really need the reveiws, it gives me a warm cuddly feeling... Yup, makes me feel better about my midterm grades. =)  
  
  
  
REMEBER TO REVEIW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW! =)  
  
~Peonyqt1004 


	9. To Raihland

Title: War Beat  
Author: Peonyqt1004  
Chapter Title: Leaving for Raihland  
  
A/N: Excuse any grammar or spelling errors. This is not edited, I'm afraid to tamper with the html with any spelling check added onto this...  
  
DISCLAIMER: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOT AGAIN! NOT MINE NOT MINE! *tears out hair and sobs* But Earthbound, Raylight, and Silver Jade are MINE MINE MINE! BWAHAHAHAHA! NUBIS AND OPTIUS TOO! XP  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You see..." Earth Bound said slowly, flickering his scarlet tounge out this way and that. "Sakura wasn't a happy girl." Syaoran snorted. "Happy? She's always so touchy, I can see why she wasn't a happy child. One word and she'll go mad." Earthbound looked at Syaoran strangely. "Quiet..." The dragon rumbled, his sky blue eyes clouding over to a dark shade of blue. The color of the deep dark ocean during a turbulent stormy day. Syaoran noticed that dragons spoke through their eyes more then through words, for the dragons eyes pinned him down, daring him to say anything to make him mad. "Sakura is like a daughter to me. She is more then what you will ever be." The dragon got up, its muscles rippling under his thick skin of colorful shimmering scales. "You do not know who she really is, you are yet not wise.... You have not lived a million plus years as I have. I have been here since the beggining of dragon creatrion, since the time fairies and humans used to play together." Syaoran smirked. "Yes, but that does not make you anybody to judge me like that. Sakura is a snobby bodygaurd, I don't even know why she is protecting me, I can do well on my own." The dragons eyes snapped fire, its eyes enraged, it became a icy shade of blue. "You are not a wise man." The dragon's calm voice dropped to a low dangerous growl. "Fate intertwines... according to its won accords. You will never know what pain you may cause with that reckless moouth of yours! Although your servants and parents at your palace home tolerated it, nobody out here will!" The dragon twitched its tail and stormed out. Syaoran blinked. 'Stupid dragons... why am I here anyways?'  
  
Sakura closed the locket, her heart was at peace again... Yet, it made her sad and down to hear what SYaoran had said to her. She should've been used to it by now. She brought out her metal fans with a strong flick of her wrist. They were hidden clevery in her sleeves and came out as fluidly and natrually as the moon pulls at the waves in a ocean. She decided to start with some training. But then, she reconsidered, and decided to do some light springy fan dance moves her mother had taught her. Bringing up the fan gently in front of her face, Sakura moved her body gracefully in the moonlight. She brought up a fan gracefully with another flick of her wrist and danced along with the silence about her. Twirling, leaping.... she felt free. She could almost hear her mother playing the flute in the background as she danced. Sakura flung the light pink vest liek dress off of her pale silk white dress, and danced about like a breeze. She freed her mind. She didn't want to to think.... Ignorance was bliss.  
  
  
Silver Jade looked at her mate angrily. "I hate that ignorant bastard." She spat delicately in her own dragon language. "Dear, don't be rash, he was just being a boy about it all." "But not a man!" Silver Jade hissed, her green jade like eyes watched Sakura dance in the moonlight. "I feel sorry for her, why did she have to... why IS she protecting that prince?" Earthbound slighed, of course, she had a 1000 years diffrence with him. She was younger, and less likely to be a deep thinker. "Think about it, its fate, I can almost see the legend unfold by itself." Seilver Jade snorted. "If that damn prince hurts my Sakura, I'll tear him to peices with my claws!" Earthbound gave her a glare. "Don't be rash Silver Jade of Green Mountain! You are judging him too quickly, being biased is not good. Not at all." Silver Jade looked at her husband haugtily, flapping her silverish translucent wings lightly. "Earthbound... sometimes you are really annoying." Earthbound didn't want to let his pride to create a war, and let her off. After all, he did love her. "That's why I fell in love with you." He teased, his language was filled with chirps and cooes. "To annoy you." Silver Jade glared at him and suddenly started laughing. To human ears it may sound like someone playing a silver flute, but it was a beautiful sound. "Earthbound, sometimes... I feel so lucky to have you. If only Sakura could have such luck. She has strength, but she will fall once her heart.... her body.... and her mind is broken..."  
  
Optius felt like crying, it was his grandsons grave. He started to weep, in time with his other self. 'Why... why?' Optius looked around with watery eyes, he realized he was back in the musty old room. "I only want to have power... is that so wrong?" The empty echo of his voice revebrated in the empty room. There was no answer. "Leave, the key has gone to its true owner." A sweet voice said. He turned around in suprise. A tall woman with cascading black hair and breathtaking green eyes told him. She was a mere spirit. She was translucent and floating. "This place is forbidden for anyone who wants to cause the delicate balance wrong. Pursue your evil ways and things most precious to you will be gone." The beautiful slender woman smiled coldly. "This greed within your heart will be the death of the ones you love... yet... as I speak. I still see that greed lingering in you, even after your vision of your grandson dying. You really are an evil man." She glared at him. Slowly dissappearing into nowhere. Optius stared, those green eyes looked so familiar.... He could'nt pin point where he saw them before...  
  
  
Sakura breathed heavily as she went into her small bamboo hut. She noticed that Syaoran was already there. Ignoring him completely, she went to the crystal wash basin and slpashed water onto her face and she calmly drew the thick black curtain between them, seperating themselves from each other. She really didn't want to see that ignorant prince. He was lying there like a sack of potatoes, not even turning around to see if it was her. Sakura shook off the wet droplets of water in her hair and changed into a soft teal blue nighgown which the dragons had made specially for her. It was cool and smooth against her hot skin. She cuddled her face against the soft matress stuffed with fragrant blossoms and moss, it felt like heaven against her tired aching back. She pulled the fluffy moss blankets over her and soon fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Syaoran heard the curtains drawing shut and the splashing of water. Ofc ourse she would'nt talk to him. What else did he expect? He scowled as he got out of bed. She was sleeping. A light snoring from the other side drew his attention. He drew back the thick curtains and stared. The small dragon made windowpane let a small ray of moonlight shine upon her locks. She looked... at peace. Her face was like a childs, rested and serene. He gulped down a strange feeling of guilt as he remebered Sakura's enraged and hurt face as she slammed down the plate and left. He was sure she didn't eat dinner. Syaoran pulled back the curtains and turned back, he felt restless. He grabbed his sword, which rested near his bed and proceeded outside. He came to the garden where Sakura had danced before and started to use his sword. He was as graceful as a dancer... He made controlled slashing movements at a imaginary target and flipped up into the air coming down with a quick jab with his sword. Gracefully he twirled his sword about his hands and threw it and caught it with his left hand. Liek a panther, he walked around an imaginary arena. Slash. Hack. Retreat, parry, draw back. Syaoran suddenly dropped his sword and did a series of hand springs and flips and started to punch and kick and imaginary target. He imagined Nubis's face and punched harder. He would have his revenge... Sweat soaked Syaorans brow and he launched himself into a series of complicated attacks till someone tripped him with her tail.  
  
It was Raylight. His green scales rippled and his eyes looked at Syaoran in intrerest. "Very intreseting. But too much hatred in the moves. You should be calm when fighting or you'll lose concentration." Syaoran wiped his brow and scowled. "Who made you my master?" Raylight grinned. "Nobody. I felt a magical aura from you as you moved about. Mind if I test your skill?" Syaoran shrugged. "Go on ahead." Raylight flapped his wings and floated in midair. His eyes glowed an unearthly glow as a sudden blast of dragon magic bursted from the dimond between its eyes. Syaoran gasped and quickly brought up a sheild of magic to block it, but the firey heat and powerful energy emitted from the blast crumbled his defenses.  
  
Sakura's eyes snapped open. "Raylight is using his magic again." She grumbled, using some of her magic to stop her ears from the loud powerful scream of magic from outside.   
  
Syaoran barely managed to dodge the attack and stared at Raylight. "Wh-wh-what was that?" "A simple dragon attack." Raylight replied lightly. "Every baby dragons know how to do this. Pity you can't even sheild this. Sakura can." Syaoran felt rage bubbling over him. How dare this dragon compare his to that...that...that brat?! "I swear, I'm not going to sleep till I get the sheild right." Syaoran growled. The dragon grinned mischeviously, the corner of his lips drawing up into a evil smile. " Alright, but its going to be a loonngg night for you."  
  
Sakura woke up, the slight streamed in from her window, making her blink a few times and she strectched like a cat. She splashed some water on her face and decided to do some training. "Prince?" Sakura asked, opening the curtains, she hated him, but the boyish and serene look on Syaorans face made her heart soften, softening her early rage. "Prince Li? Li?" She went over to him, seeing that his clothes were slightly charred from what smelled like magic. Syaoran's eyelids twitched. "Leave me alone Lei!" He bellowed, a stressmark growing on his forehead. "I'm tired! Tell mother I'm not ready to go training yet!" Sakura stifled a giggle. "Oh... your majesty I'm sooo sorry..." She said, purring in his ears, enjoying watching Syaoran squirm. Syaoran's eyes shot open. "LEI DID'NT I--" He stopped and stared into a pair of laughing green eyes. "Oh damn..." Syaoran growled angrily. "Whats your problem?! I'm tired! Leave me alone!" He pulled the blankets over his head. Sakura felt annoyance overcome her childish joy. "PRINCE LI NO BAKA!" She yelled, throwing off the covers and pouring the water from the wash basin onto his face. Draing a shriek from Syaoran. Syaoran got up, looking royally pissed. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM WOMAN?!" He dripped and stood there like a cow, glaring at her. Sakura frowned. "Don't cuss." She replied primly. "Its training time, after we learn a few helpful moves, we will bathe and then set off to find new allies. This is the best solution." Syaorans face turned pale. "You and me bathe... together?!" Sakura jumped up in suprised and shock. "HHHOEEEEE! PERVERT! Hell no!" Sakura stomped a feet, blushing becomingly in her teal blue nightgown. "Oh yea, Julian and his kingdom made it here safely." She said dreamily. Syaoran scowled. He really didn't like the Starr prince all too much. "Oh." He muttered as he stomped off to get changed.  
  
  
Sakura dressed into a comfortable pair of trousers and a loose shirt. They were all made by dragons. The cloth and decorations were priceless. The shirt was a pale off-white color, with small silver emboridery around the hems. The sleeves were slightly loose for concealing weapons, and it was stylishly made so it can accent her curves in just the right places. The trousers were made of slightly coarser cloth. It was a dark shade of green, ending a little bit above her ankle. It was tight so it wouldn't hinder Sakura's movements. However, around her ankles it was slightly loose, for concealed weapons of course. They had given her a dragon scale belt to put her fans on. It glimmered green, pink, silver, gold, and white every time she moved. Her boots were leather and was plain and simple. A simple silver buckle was around the hem of her boots. She loved it. Tears in her eyes she hugged Silver Jade tightly. "Oh... thank you..." Silver jade chirped happily and smiled, her beauty lighting up. Sakura grinned at her friend Earthbound. He smiled. "Just a little token for saving my life so long ago." He replied, nuzzling her neck affectionelty. Sakura giggled, holding his large triangular head between her hands as she planted a kiss on his snout. "I'm sorry I'm leaving so soon." She whispered. She met her friends eyes and smiled sadly as she kissed each of her dragon friends on the snout in turn. Raylight smiled. "You know we will meet again, we are always on you side Sakura." Sakura smiled and rubbed his smooth snout. "Yes. I know."   
  
Syaoran was dressed in a red dragon silk shirt. His brown trousers were lose and long against his legs. It was a simple design, but made it so Li looked princely in such peasent like attire. A small golden belt was about his waist, where he carried his sword proudly. He nodded at Sakura, watching her wipe her tears as she faced away from her friend dragons. "We're ready to leave." Syaoran said in monotone. Sakura sniffled. "Thanks for the lessons Rayearth... thansk for the breakfast Silver Jade... and Earthbound, thank you for letting us stay here." The dragon snuffled. "Julian thanks you too, don't you want to see him before you leave?" Sakura froze, undecided. "I don't know." Sakura sighed. Smiling. "Send him my regards, I will meet him again..." Sakura smiled. "He didn't get hurt did he?" "No." The dragon replied smiling. "He's fine." Sakura smiled and kneeled down in the dragon's way of respect and farewell. "I'll miss you..." Sakura's voice was a faint whisper, but she got up, strongly, and smiled. "I'm going to Raihland next."  
  
  
Sakura strapped the leather bag onto her back which contained their food, water, clothes, and their essentials. Sakura sighed. Raylight had given them a rather rough ride out of the dragon terrirotey, and they were heading north. Sakura felt reassured that she had the dragons backing. But she had heard that Raihland people were very harsh and cruel. But she was sure they hated Nubis enough to do what she must do. Syaoran walked next to her, his long strides matching her quick short determined ones. "Why do you like Julian so much?" Syaoran asked, interupting Sakura's train of thought. Sakura became red. "NANI?!" She glared at Syaoran. 'I-I-I don't l-l-like him!" "And my uncle is a monkey." Syaoran said drily. "I can belive that." Sakura said quietly, drawing a glared from Syaoran. Sakura stared at the sky. "Looks like bad weather." Sakura said quietly. "We have two more days till we arrive in Raihland. We should stop and rest under a shelther while the storm passes." Sakura pointed at a fallen tree. "Over there." Syaoran snorted. "Listen. I know this better then you." He snatched out a large tarp which the dragons had given them, and stretched it out on top of the fallen angeled tree, making a little tent. Rain started to fall on the two. Sakura winced. "Cold." She whispered as thunder rumbled across the sky. She felt her heart leap but held it down. It was only thunder. Syaoran scooted over under the shelter. "Here." He said curtly. Sakura nodded and sat down next to him, unnerved by their closeness. "What? I don't bite." Syaoran said annoyingly as Sakura jumped as their legs brushed against each other. "They say the bark is worse then its bite." Sakura snapped back, tightening herself into a little ball and scooting far away from Syaoran. Syaoran, hurt by her rejection of him hardened his voice. "I took a bath you know." Sakura snorted. "You still smell." Syaoran wanted to grab Sakura and shake her till her teeth rattled. Thunder rumbled again, it was closer... and Sakura suddenly looked terrified. "Did you feel that?" Syaoran shook his head. "Feel what?" Sakura gripped Syaorans arm, scooting closer to him now. "That...magic..." Syaoran's keen magical senses picked up a faint rumble of magic. "What can it be?" Sakura's eyes widened as her magical aura suddenly sprang free of her trembling body. "The magic... its calling me./..." Sakura suddenly felt sick as the cold splashes of water soaked her to the bone as she ran out, her aura was wild and confused. It sprang towards the faint magic. "I feel sick..." Sakura muttered, suddenly collapsing on her knees. Her magic swirled around her and went back in... Syaoran flew to her side, a bit worried. "You ok?" Sakura blinked. "I have a terrible headache..." She muttered. "I wonder what that was all about?" Syaoran shrugged and patted her head like a dog. "Good, you're ok..." Thunder rumbled again, a strange creature with spikes along its back, in a form of a wolf sprang towards them. Syaoran felt the faint magic from it, and recognized it quickly. "You!" He whirled around, facing the growling magical beast. "What the HELL are you?" Sakura gave a small moan as her magic reached out towards the creature, who sniffed the air, and bounded towards Sakura, electricity spurted from its back as Sakura's tired eyes met the strange magical eyes of the creature.   
  
Tomoyo told Eriol about what she had heard, and almost immediately he sent her to buy some supplies for his troops, who were going to move out against Nubis in a day or two. Grumbling at his lack of interest, she picked out some ripe apples and peaches when somebody suddenly jarred into her. She found herself looking at a familiar face. It was Tory. She found herself stuttering, he should be dead... But he did not recognize her nor Sakura... She didn't understand. Tory stared at her. "How do you know my name?" He demanded, he looked worse for the wear, his clothes soaked with sweat and grime. "You... you don't remeber me? Your sisters best friend?" Tory looked at her quizzically, his voice suddenly became dry. "You know who I am?" He asked, his voice disbeliving. Tomoyo stared. "What happened to you Tory? Why can't you remeber me?" Tory blinked, "Tomoyo? I never heard that name before... but..." Tomoyo suddenly frowned. "Wait... Sakura said you died from Nubis's attack.... your mother and father was killed as well." Tory's eyes became wide. "My parents?" He asked, his eyes snapping with anger. "HOW?!" He bellowed, his face becoming red with rage. "Parents I can't even remebered died!" Tomoyo grasped Tory's arm firmly. "Come with me, we have shelther for you."  
  
Eriol looked up at sudden voices, it must be Tomoyo... he thought, but he heard a mans voice beside her. She was walking with a tall lanky man with dark raven black hair. Tomoyo was in good terms with him. Eriol felt a sudden jelousy he had never felt before which he quickly squashed down as he got up. Tomoyo caught sight of him, her earlier outburst of rage seemed to have dissappeared. "Eriol! This is Tory Kinomoto, Tory, this is Eriol!" She smiled at Eriol, her face pratically glowing with happiness. "Eriol, this is the brother of that girl I told you about!"  
  
Optius had told Nubis the key was gone, and Nubis had left in a rage... If he only knew who had the key... And those green eyes were so familiar. Optius tapped his teeth together, the sudden visions of his grandson's grave making him shudder. But the stone, it would give him the power to keep that from happening. Optius was sure of it. He got up, his eyes focused ahead of him.   
  
Nubis was enraged, someone had taken the key. Stupid Optius was too slow. He needed a younger mage... Suddenly, his eyes narrowed. Of course... Tyler... Hmmm... Nubis rubbed the tip of his rough thumb against the stubble of his beard at the tip of his chin. "NUBIS! LORD NUBIS!" A frantic soldier threw himself in front of Nubis, who was sitting near the bonfire his soldiers had lit for the night. "What is it?" He asked irritated. "T-t-t-roy Kinomoto! He has escaped!" Nubis leapt off of his seat, his eyes enraged. "WHAT?!" He glared at his fellow soldiers angrily. "How could you have let him go?! How could he have escaped?! There was four or three soldiers gaurding him..." The soldier shook in fear and groveled underneath Nubis's furious purpple gaze. "Oh sir... please... please forgive your servant!" Nubis hit his head with the base of his palm. Another pawn, lost. It was stupid... so many mistakes... he could'nt afford to make more. "Link!" He called out, his voice rapping out each syllable. "Take this filthy piece of crap from me and go give him 50 whiplashes! Make him promise to not make another grave error EVER again!" The soldier howled in response as the blue eyed general grasped his forearm and dragged the kicking and wailing soldier out. Nubis whirled around. His back stiff and his eyes determined. He was going to get that stone, and destroy all these weaklings... and... his mind wandered off to a certain emerald eyed woman... he was going to take Sakura as his wife, unwilling or no. If she refused till the bitter end, he would do what he want with her and kill her. He smiled evilly as he sauntered off into the darkness, towards his warded tent.  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
Special Thanks list grows longer! =D  
  
Thank you reveiwers!  
  
H_A  
Treeleaf (Hehehe, ur names here again! ;) )  
KristiexxNguyen  
Amy  
WezL (Hehehe, u reviewed alot, THANK YOU!! =D)  
Lireal  
Tomoyo-Chan (Thanx for ur numerous reviews! LOVED THEM! *sniffle*)  
mesmer  
C.M Dracoon ^^  
Lunemangelus (Hmm. I get mixed up with Japanese spelling so bear with me, and Daiijabou means are you alright in jap I think... Well, lets just use it for a last name for now, okie? LOL)  
Cherry Blossom  
Danielle Ngo (Hehehe, loved ur LLOOONGGG review, LOL)  
  
Thank you for your reviews! LOVE U ALL! *huggies* And, remeber to reveiw after this one too OK?! Sorry this one was short, If I continued, it would've been too long... and I wanted to leave a cliffie. ^^=~3  
  
  
Peony~ 


	10. Tricked!

Title: War Beat  
Author: Peonyqt1004  
Chapter title: "Tricked!"  
  
A/N: Still not spell checked, excuse the spelling and grammar errors! PLEASE R AND R!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS.  
  
~*~Strange how love works...*~*  
  
A strange bubble of jelousy rose in Eriol, and a bitter taste filled his mouth as he got up polietly. "Tory! This is the Duke of..." Tomoyo looked at Eriol, expectantly. "Duke of Greenland." Eriol finished. "I am Eriol Hiro, I am pleased to meet you." He said curtly. The older boy's eyes examined the slightly shorter boy. "You look a bit pissed, what is it, my clothes not good enough for you Mr. Royalty?" Tory's voice was snide and hard, making Eriol's face twitch and his eyes flash a cold blue. Tomoyo sweatdropped and waved a hand, laughing nervously. "Oh ho ho ho!" Her laughter sounded really lame to the tense scene, but Tomoyo was determined to break up whatever may occur. "Tory! I know you want something to eat and some new clothes to wear! Come!" Tomoyo grabbed Tory's hand and dragged him away, literally, because Tory was still glaring at Eriol, who was glaring back, a bit coolly. Eriol looked away, his face tight, he didn't need any more mouths to feed, for they would be off to kill Nubis, tommorow.  
  
Sakura stared at the hypotizing magical eyes which stared back at her without blinking. "Thunder... " Sakura whispered, her voice hoarse as she felt a wave of electrical power run through her as the creature put its nose on Sakura's forehead and whimpered, nudging her face. Sakura winced as electricity ran through her again. Sakura let out a peircing scream as she withered under the heavy electrical power... "Sakura!" Syaoran yelled, he grasped his sword and ran at the large looming beast and was thrown back. Landing hard on his rear, Syaoran got up agaiin, as quickly as possible with a sore bum. He wasn't going to lose. Sakura shrieked again, her voice a howl against the loud cackle of thunder. Sakura scrambled up, her pink aura moving about crazily. Syaoran clapped his hands onto his ears, dropping his sword, as her magic literally screamed into his ears. His sword clattered on the ground, ringing with a strange high pitched wail. "UUUGHHH! SAKURA GET A GRIP!" He yelled, feeling as if his head would explode. The wolf creature gentle nudged its snout onto Sakura's locket which sprang open by itself. The strange haunting melody filled the area, soothing Sakura's raging confused magic. Sakura panted, sweat streaked her face. Syaoran winced, his ears were ringing. The wolf creature let out a sudden howl, making both Syaoran and Sakura jump, and suddenly dissappeared with a flash of white magic into Sakura's locket. Sakura gasped as a sudden burst of electricity sprang out and pushed Sakura, full force, towards a tree.   
  
"WIND COME FORTH!"  
  
Syaoran brought out a small parchment and hit it hard with his sword, making a cushion of wind for Sakura to land on. Sakura fell to the ground with a thump. The storm passed quickly, and sun shone down on them once again. Sakura was gasping hard on the ground, floundering around like a fish. The locket was still open, playing that timeless tune. "Sakura!" Syaoran yelled out, a bit worried as he hurried to her side. "Are you ok? Hello? Sakura?" Sakura blinked, as if she could'nt see him and suddenly smiled, her sweat and rain soaked face dimpled into a sweet timeless smile. "Julian-chan." She said brightly and she was still, her eyelids drooping. Syaoran blinked, the smile was raidant... and Sakura rarely smiled at him. He felt hurt, she had called him "Julian" not "Syaoran" or "Prince Li". "Tch." He said outloud, feeling Sakura's forehead. It was cold, but no fever was present. "Pathetic." He whispered. His eyes caught the silver gleam of the locket which was still faintly playing the strange tune. Syaoran frowned. "Streange, I never thought Sakura was the type for lockets..." Syaoran reached to touch it, but it snapped shut. Syaoran frowned, he felt a strong magic from it, can it be an amulet? He unclasped Sakura's necklace and examined it. It was reall exqusive. It was a plain silver locket... yet he couldn't get it open no matter how hard he tried. "Stupid locket." He muttered and slipped it into his pocket as he stared at Sakura who was lying there peacefully, oblivious of anything going on around her. "Sakura? SAKURA!" He shook her slightly, but she only answered with a faint moan. Syaoran hesitated. 'How am I suppose to take care of her?' He turned a dull red as he thought about carrying her to the city. But Sakura was the diplomat... she was the one with that "charisma". He sighed as he wiped Sakura's wet forehead with his slightly less damp sleeve.   
  
Tory stared at the girl before him, the violet eyed beauty smiled cheerily at him. "Tory, are you sure you can't remeber a thing?" Tory shook his head, his eyebrows furrowed. "Are you sure... this person you are talking about... is me?" Tomoyo nodded, her eyes suddenly sad. "Yes." "Then where's my sister?" Tomoyo cringed and looked at him sorrowfully. "She left..." She said distantly. Tory's eyebrows rose up. "She left me?" He asked in disbelief. "No, she didn't leave you." Tomoyo corrected. "She thought you were dead, she was trying to avenge you and your parents... and her friends... but..." Tomoyo sighed, "I'm not sure if she's even alive anymore." Tory's eyes widened, "Gone? Her too?" He asked incredously. "Nubis might've killed her by now..." Tomoyo said faintly, her eyes on the floor. "I-i-i-im sorry..." Tomoyo started to sniffle, pin pricks of hot held back tears growing at the corner of her eyes. Tory and Tomoyo sat in an uncomfortable silence. "Tell me about my sister..." Tory requested, his voice dry and cracking. Tomoyo looked up sadly and managed a weak smile. "She was beautiful... the most kindly person in the world... She had a courageous heart, she was great in fighting... She loved only you and your parents... and her friends... no one else..." Tomoyo laughed and tears flooded from her eyes. "And you used to be so protective of her... Your little green eyed sister, the beauty of the village... you used to chase off the guys... you hated them, cause they made fun of your sister when she was young, ruining her self esteem on her looks at a young age... you felt like it was your duty to protect her..." Tory's breathe caught in his throat. His sister... He had protected her...   
  
"You loved her alot Tory..."  
  
Tory nodded, a strange sad emotion welled up in him... He faintly saw a image in his mind, a beautiful small slender girl with large green eyes... "What color was her hair? Was it black like mine?" Tory asked. Tomoyo smiled, her eyes distant. "No, it was brown like your fathers... Remeber when you and I used to take Sakura with us to the Koi pond? Sakura almost drowned when she fell in... watching the koi swim about..." Tory's eyes became misty, he could see the little girl in his mind. A girl with light brown hair... he knew it was light... her eyes were green and bright, her face small and delicate... with a strange inner strength.  
  
'Onii-chan! Come on! Look! This fishy is fat!'  
  
Tory's eyes began to tear up as he started to remeber a little girl... his sister, standing next to a koi pond, staring down into the waters with her. Her eyes were filled with love...  
  
'Onii-chan... I love you...'  
  
He remebered her sweet high voice, her innocent face and her shining emerald eyes... Kami-sama... he hoped... he wished with all his heart that she wasn't dead.  
  
"I... remeber..." Tory said slowly, his eyes coming back to the future. "My dear little monster Sakura..." Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Y-y-y-ou remeber?!" She asked, her tone brightening. Tory nodded. "Oh... I miss her..." Tomoyo laughed out in delight, her eyes sparkeling with happy tears now. "Oh Tory-chan!" She threw her arms about him and hugged him, not noticing Tory's suprised and shocked face. "This is good! Oh, now there is two of us to share memories of Sakura!"  
  
Eriol clenched his teeth and his hands... His knuckles turned pale white as he watched this scene from the slightly open doorway. Why was he feeling this way? Eriol didn't know, but it hurt. He had told Tomoyo he was sorry, and never, never had she accepted his apology... and here... she was with another man. Eriol whirled about, throwing aside the paper he was about to give to Tory. He didn't know why it hurted him so much. He already hated Tory. He closed his eyes tightly. 'What's this feeling?' He asked himself, feeling his emotions reel out of control. 'I want that control back...' He thought fiercely. He winced, hearing laughter from the room. He marched away, not noticing that his friend, Zachary was watching this from the doorway.  
  
  
Nubis sighed, no news yet. Nothing was going right. If only Optius hadn't let that stupid Li boy live! He groaned as his head hit the table in front of him. After his conquest with Raihland, he was to find the stone of power... but how? HOW? He didn't know. He had to know where the key was... He slammed the table with a clenched fist. His black hair fell about his slightly boyish face, his purple eyes were as hard as flint. He had to do this right... This was the only way he could get all the power he needed to become the most powerful monarch in the world. He got up and drank a mouthful of cold water fresh from the stream. What to do next? He wasn't going back to his kingdom, which was now his... Letington... He grinned evilly. Until he got that powerful magical stone, he was NOT going to leave, not at all! He brooded a bit more, thinking of the light brown haired beauty he had seen before. She wasn't a delicate flower, but close to it... He had to admit, she did not lace lady like manners. She wasn't ashamed to meet a man's eyes... or anything from such. But he would teach her... Yes, with that stone, he could get her... He would teach her how to treat such powerful men as he.  
  
  
Sakura grinned, her tiny childish face looking up at her older brother. "Oniichan! Look! There is Tomoyo-chan! Lets go!" She yanked at her brothers hand impatenintly. "Oniichan!" SHe wailed, making a pouting face. "Monster..." He muttered, but he smiled at her. "Lets go, she's not going anywhere." Baby Sakura tugged at her brothers hand, a strange sense of urgency overcoming her. "But oniichan! She might dissappear!" Sakura snapped, suddenly her brother let go of her hand. "Sakura... I think I hear father calling." Sakura whimpered. "Oniichan..." "Sakura!" Sakura turned, and faced her purple eyed friend. "Tomo-chan!" Sakura yelled happily, throwing her arms around her friend. "Oh Saku...chan..." Tomoyo suddenly went limp in her arms. Baby Sakura blinked. "Tomoyo?" Something warm and sticky ran down her arm. Sakura cringed. "What's the matter? Tomoyo?" Sakura pulled back and let out a terrified cry. Tomoyo was leaning on her, her eyes dull, without life, her neck was slashed open, a gapin ugly wound. "TOMOYO!" Sakura started to sob, clutching her dead friend. "Oh... Tomoyo, forgive me!" Sakura sobbed, tears springing from her bright eyes. "I was suppose to protect you, now your dead..." Sakura clutched onto her friends dead body... Sakura cringed as tunder cackled above her... "Oh please..." Sakura whispered, her eyes wide. "Onegai..." The creature was stalking towards her... the thunder wolf... It stared at Sakura, and dissappeared... A large yellow creature with a gewm midst its forehead... with golden fur and large angel like wings and a lions tale took its place. It stared at Sakura... its golden eyes wacthing her intently. 'Mistress...' It replied through her mind. It bowed... Around her, Sakura sensed strange things... Sakura looekd up and cried out, Silver Jade was in combat with Optius... and Optius was winning. Her beautiful silver scales were half torn off, her face bleeding... her snout smashed in... her beautiful translucent wings crumpled onto her back. Her blood made her shiny scales dull... Only Silver Jade's eyes were determined, weak and crippled, Silver Jade gave her all... There was a clap of thunder... The sky darkened... And Sakura let out a anguised cry as her friend fell down... down... down at the feet of Optius who cackled loudly... She was dead...  
  
"SILVER JADE!"  
  
Sakura moaned out loud. Her friend, her companion was gone... Enternally, there was no bringing her back... Sakura ran to her dragon friend, "Oh Silver Jade... you were wonderful... you fought your hardest... Silver Jade... don't..." A faint chirp was heard... The beautiful dying dragon's eyes flickered... and went blank. Sakura felt an anguished cry escape her throat. "NOOOO!" Sakura stumbled back... She saw dead faces... Julian's face... her mothers, fathers... A innocent young child... Riko...Lokie... Sakura gasped, a shadowy figure was in front of her, a glistening sword raised above his/her head... "No... Me too.... no..." Sakura whispered... Sakura stumbled back... and fell into a pair of warm arms. Comfort and peace flowed through her... She slowly turned to meet whoever it was... She met amber eyes, dark... with various warm shadings of brown... Brown hair fell about his face softly... He smiled.  
  
  
"SAKURA!" Sakura woke up, eyes wide. Tears were still wet on her face. "Huh?" A pair of familiar amber eyes met hers. "Geez, you slept for an hour or two." He muttered. "I carried you most of the way." Sakura sneezed, she noticed they were in a wagon. She rubbed her sore behind. "Ow... where are we?" "A wagon." He replied. "I was carrying you... until this kindly old man helped us. He's heading to Raihland." Sakura nodded. "Oh." Sakura wiped her face, and was very aware that Syaoran was watching her every move. 'What?" She snapped. "Do I have something on my face?" "You were crying." He replied, his voice matter-of-fact. "It was the rain." Sakura said quickly, glaring at him. Her heart still ached as the image of Silver Jade falling repeated itself in her mind. He snorted. "I belive you." He said sarcastically. He stared at her for a long while. "Sakura." He said quietly, something in his tone made Sakura look up. "Did you find... something magical while we were in that tunnel back at the Starr City?" Sakura gasped, she forgot. Her hands flew to her throat, and found it bare. Sudden firece realization filled her eyes. "You..." She said, her voice hot with anger. "YOU HAVE MY LOCKET! GIVE IT BACK!" Sakura lunged at him. Syaoran drew back quickly, making her land flat on her face. "Tell me Sakura..." He said softly, his voice dangerous. "Is it magical?" Sakura got up quickly, her nose bleeding from the fall. 'ITS MINE!" She roared, she grappled for it. Syaoran could'nt get out of her grip. "WHERE IS IT?!" She asked frantically, tears forming in her eyes. It was hers. It wasn't fair. Sakura felt about Syaoran, looking for her locket. She wrenched Syaoran's fist open, and found them empty, she started feeling his pockets. "WHERE IS IT?!" She screeched. Syaoran was turning red, with fury, and something else.   
  
"Sakura, do you mind getting your hands off me?" He asked tightly. Sakura stopped, her eyes confused. "Hoe?" Sakura suddenly felt the outlines of her locket in his left pocket. "HOOEEE! THATS MINE!" She said angrily, she pulled the locket out and held it in her hands. Syaoran stared at her. "All that for a locket..." He muttered, his eyes were suspicious. "Whats so specail about that locket?" Sakura froze, she didn't know. "You don't have to know." She snapped. She cradeled it and suddenly smiled at Syaoran. "Thanks for taking care of my Syaoran." She suddenly said honestly. "I know, you should've left me back there, but you carried me. I'm grateful." Syaoran was shocked, it was totally unexpected. He never even had the faintest idea she would say thanks to him... especially in the middle of an argument. His eyes caught hers and he felt a faint blush tint his face. He remebered the soft frienzied feel of her hands on him... searching for her locket... Her peaceful form... Right now, for a strange reason, he felt his heart speed up as she dimpled again, her lips in a full 100 watt smile... Her eyes glimmering... Her delicate face... her brown hair... His eyes became wide as a strange feeling hit him like a torpedo. He didn't know what it was, but it made him want to grab Sakura and hug her tightly...  
  
Sakura blinked, he was blushing... Sakura clasped her necklace around her throat, her green eyes watching Syaoran who was staring at her intently. Suddenly, she was lost in a whirl of amber... Sakura held her breathe as she watched Syaoran approach closer... and closer... till they were just centimeters apart. Sakura dared not to blink, she held her breathe, hypotized by those cinnamon brown eyes... Syaoran leaned towards her...   
  
  
"Hey you two!"  
  
A harsh voice barked, the two jumped apart, Sakura's held breathe gave away and she was panting as she grabbed her belongings quickly. Syaoran flushed, looking bewildered and a bit dissapointed. "Yes sir." Syaoran replied, saluting the chestnut brown farmer who was chewing on a peice of straw. "Looks like you two were having a nice time back there." The farmer said quickly. "We're here, Raihland marketplace, you guys go on about your buisness." Syaoran nodded, Sakura thanked him graciously, bowing because she didn't have a dress on. "We re enternally grateful for your help." Sakura said gracefully. The farmer snorted and laughed. "Couldn't pass this oppurtunity to help a pretty lass like you." The man said with a chuckle, he waved goodbye as he got back onto his wagon. He snapped a whip and the pair of old mules started to move away. Sakura blinked. Syaoran coughed. "Come on." He said gruffily, tugging at her sleeve. "We better find a way to talk to Raihland's clan leader. Remeber, Raihland is more barbaric then our civilized cities." Sakura nodded. "After Raihland... there is no more nations which can help us... other then people who do not like Nubis all that much." Sakura whispered, un-nerved by the suspicious glares the raihlanders were giving them. The Raihlanders did not wear trousers or shirts... they were really barbaric... Of course, their clothing may be one of the many reasons's why the Raihlanders were staring at them.  
  
Almost all the cities citizens had dirty blonde hair and a variation between brown, black, and blue eyes. They wore fur skin's and were pretty dirty. They stank and reeked of meat and blood... and they all carried weapons openly, making Sakura reach for her fans. Syaoran caught her hands and shook his head. 'We'll seem threatening.' He mouthed. A nearby citizens, her clothes mere rags came up to them, her breathe smelling rank of fish. "You rich? You foriegner nay?" Sakura felt like hurling but nodded lightly. "Hai." The woman smiled a bit. "Ah, rich people have nice clothes." She fingered the sleeve of Sakura's fine dragon made shirt, Sakura had an urge to yank away, but stifled it. "We're not rich..." "Only monarch leader have rich cloth like this... yes yes." The woman said, nodding her head. The womans face was grimy with dirt, but her delicate feature shone through. Sakura blinked, "Um... excuse me..." Syaoran suddenly grabbed Sakura's hand. "Excuse me miss." Syaoran said polietly. "We are here to proprose something with your leader..." The woman stepped back, studying Syaoran. "Excuse me." The woman said slowly. "Our leader, Ryu is not here at this moment yes." The woman stepped back quickly. "But you want some water no? Come my house yes." The woman grasped Sakura's wrist tightly and yanked, Syaoran gripped Sakura's other wrist and yanked. Sakura struggled between them. "I'm not a rope you guys!" Sakura whined, "Would you two mind letting me go? We'll go Miss..." "Stella." The woman said quickly, her rough guttaral voice making it sound exotic. "Stella." Sakura said lighty. "We will indeed stay with you till Ryu comes." The woman smiled brightly. "Ah, yes, good desicion yes!" The woman smile and led the way towards her hut.  
  
  
A tall man with red hair and bewitching dark grey eyes stared intently at his servant. "You sure she is the same person?" He looked down at the small parchement in his hands, someone had skillfully drawn the two bounties onto it. "They are worth alot sir, enough to fill our nearly empty treasurey for years to come." The man with the red hair paced the room, a sneer came onto his face. "The prince and a beautiful lady, how cute. Money comes right under our nose, during this horrid famine, we need all we can get. Make them feel at home, then bring them to me... send Yahla out to fetch Nubis..." "He's coming sir." A man with ice cold blue eyes and blonde hair entered. "Link?" The red haired man stared, looking at the dark black armor and the purple black insigna embellished on the youth's chest, he knew it was a Nubis messanger. "Nubis is only a few minutes away, I came here on the fastes mare, as I have heard the news from my brother." Link nodded to the kneeling knight who got up, he had the same ice blue eyes, but his hair was a tad darker. "Yes, we have them two..." Nubis pointed at the parchement with the detailed drawings of the two that were most wanted. Link smiled. "My master will be pleased."  
  
  
Eriol smiled polietly as he sat down for dinner, the last dinner without the effects of war. It was already becoming dark, and his churning stomach warned him of the danger ahead. But he would kill to avenge his family. Optius, his trusted teacher had betrayed him... There was nothing to think about now. Tomoyo clapped her hands. "Aw! This looks delicious Chiraku!" The wife of Zachary blushed, "Thank you." She whispered, bringing in a pile of garliced potatoes. Tory sniffed the food and tasted it, finding it to his liking, he dug in. So did every other people at the table. Tomoyo beamed, making Eriol a bit irritated... She was beaming at Tory. "You didn't cook anything, why are YOU so happy princess?" Tomoyo looked at him. "Well, Tory is back... and my hopes to find Sakura... is getting better." Eriol smiled thinly. "Of course, Tomoyo the princess is too delicate to cook." Tomoyo looked hurt. "I never said that." Eriol sighed, his dark hair covering his eyes. Why did he feel this turbulent anger when she looked at Tory? Tory had no obvious intentions for Tomoyo... But he didn't know about her. Eriol yanked his mind away from those thoughts quickly, coloring slightly at the thought.   
  
'I have 200 men... Nubis outnumbers us to about 2000 more men...' Eriol groaned inwardly. It was a losing battle... how was he to make it work? He had heard from one of his farmer fellow friends that Nubis had a small army, about 300 men, up near the castle, gaurding it. Maybe he should go back to Letington and attack the troops there. Eriol nodded to himself. It was the best idea. He smiled slightly. Revenge was about to be completed.  
  
  
Syaoran forced his lips into a smile. The food was horrible. Raw fish dipped in red pepper paste... Meat... that was the meal. Meat meat meat. Maybe that was why most of these people here looked malnourished? Syaoran smiled polietly, excusing himself. The small house was very dirty, and smelled a bit rank. 'Ugh, I can't stand this place... they said Raihland was poor, it is indeed poor... They can't even accomplish proper sanitation...' Syaoran sat down on a splintering hard chair near a very smookey fireplace. It was more smoke then fire, and it hardely let out any heat. He Sakura stood near the doorway, looking out the window. Syaoran sauntered over, coughing slightly, but noticed Sakura didn't even move. "Sakura?" He asked. Sakura didn't move at all, Syaoran noticed tears in her eyes. "You're crying. You wimp." Syaoran said softly, catching Sakura's attention. "BAKA!" Sakura yowled, but Syaoran shushed her by scowling and putting a hand over her mouth. "Sakura... whats the matter? Seriously... this is pathetic..." Sakura yanked his hand away from her mouth, she was trembling. "I feel so bad for them!" Sakura said softly, anger made her eyes like green flames. "Look, they had a famine, they have hardely no food... vegtables... or fruits... and look at their conditions..." Sakura started to sniffle. "Don't you feel bad at all? Is it BAD to cry for misfortunes of others?" Syaoran blinked. "Pathetic Kinomoto..." He muttered, getting a glare from her as she stomped away. Syaoran looked after her. She was such a mystery... He smiled slightly, he liked her... yes... he admitted to himself finally. He liked her. Nothing more, nothing less. Maybe it was friendship he wanted? He sighed. He could'nt figure out those strange emotions gnawing at the edge of his mind. Yet, he was still curious about her. He knew she must've gotten that locket from that tunnel... and her magical aura. It was so hard to explain. He scratched his head, slowly eaving his way back to the stool. He had to think.  
  
Sakura went out into the cool night air. She felt that curling hot anger fade away. The stars winked at her. Smiling she let out her arms and twirled. She should'nt get so angry at the royal subject she must serve. But it was hard, he was conceited and hard headed. The only good trait he had was that he was dependable and handsome. She admitted that he was handsome. Sakura giggled girlishly, wistfully she looked at the stars, ignoring the rank smell and the snorting of the pigs behind her. (The Raihlanders raised pigs for meat) She knew she would'nt attract any guy. She was ugly. She was like a man. Sakura leaned her head onto her knee. She sometimes wished she was delicate and beautiful, like her dead friend Tomoyo. Sakura sighed, Syaoran was handsome, but she would'nt let her hopes up. A relationship between Syaoran and her would be impossible. First off, they hated each other, secondly, she was his servant, he was a royal family memeber, thirdly, she wasn't pretty. No one wanted someone who can lift and use a weapon. She fingered her silky brown lock, a dreamy look overcoming her face.   
  
Syaoran was still trying to figure out Sakura's magic... He sorta recognized that strange wolf creature... Wait... His magic spell's book flashed through his mind. Of course. It was the thunder spirit... The wolf of thunder. He snapped his finger. But why... why would the lord of thunder come to Sakura? He thought hard and long. He was worried, what if some other spirits of great magic harmed Sakura? He knew that some spirits were dangerous... But why? Syaoran jumped as he heard a door slam shut. He turned around. "Uh, Hello Stella." Syaoran said uneasily as she eyed him with clear blue eyes. "'ello boy." She said cheerfully. Syaoran barely got a chance to react as she suddenl leaped towards him, a spray of some strange misty liquid knocked him out as it met his face. The last thing he remebered was a pair of green eyes... a girl with light brown hair...  
  
Sakura got up, a bit tired. She wondered when the ruler would return? She had heard Ryu was a powerful barbarian. With the power of an ox... Sakura looked startled as sStella came out, dragging out a body. "Whose that?" Sakura asked, as she got nearer. The body was covered with a white bedsheet. "My damned husband got back." Stella explained. "I had to punch him. He was being a snob." Sakura frowned. "I thought you didn't have a husband?" Stella shook her head. "I have two daughters and one son." She said. Sakura lifted the sheet curiously, and a look of horror spread across her face. "This... this is Sya---" Sakura whirled around, and the last thing she saw was a large wooden beam heading for her head. She heard a soft voice whisper before she fell down into the everlasting pitch black... "I have to do this... Sorry... My daughter and son needs to eat."  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
A/N: Thanx for reading! Please R and R! :-) Puhahaha!! Things are getting tense huh?  
  
  
-:-~*SpEcIaL ThAnKz*~*-:-  
  
Without you reveiwers, I would'nt have gotten this far. =D  
  
Tree Leaf I'll email you about the proof reading =) LOVE ur reveiws!  
xxwolfpupxx Hehe, I love wolfs too :3  
Heavens-angel Thanx for da review!!  
Pink Cherry Blossom I'll think about your suggestion! ^^  
A sad ccs fangrl Aw, sorry about ur kitty. *Smiles* Thanx for the suggestion about torturing Nubis. Buhahaha... ^.~ Loved ur review!  
Eclipse Thanx!  
lunemangelus Hehehe, I'll update soon again!  
C.M Dracoon ^^ GLAD YOU LIKE MY WORK!  
Akxtp Tory might beat him up... lol... Nubis I mean.  
Cindy No insult taken! ^^ Its good to have something else to build off of. I kknew the story was going a bit slow, I'll speeden it up!  
Cherry Blossom Nubis is a WONDERFUL pain in the neck,... sike... ^^ Thanx for the review!  
KristiexxNguyen THANK YOU! ^^  
Aznsage Thank you, I'll keep it up. ^^  
spectraangel I'm just glad ur reading and reveiwing now ^^  
  
  
REMEBER TO READ AND REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
NOW NOW NOW!!  
  
PLEASE MAKE ME HAPPY! ^_^ Then I'll write more! ^__^  
  
  
~Peony 


	11. Descendent of the Holy Dragon

Title: War Beat  
Chapter 10: Descendent of the Holy Dragon  
Author: Peonyqt1004  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS! XO Please dunt hurt me!   
  
A/N: Sorry people for the late update, I had this story done like weeks ago but I had to update a few things, my xanga... and I had to study... So I kept delaying the day I was to post this. So sorry, please read and reveiw, Reveiws makes the chapters come out better with much more quality too. *beams* Thank you! READ AND REVEIW PLEASE!  
  
-Peony-  
Stella looked guilty and sad, yet the large amount of cash inside the inner pocket of her fur coat kept her from running back to withdraw the two bounty. She had sold off both Syaoran and Sakura. It was bad, but her children had to eat, her one son was terribly sick and needed as much care as possible. She trudged away from the large castle, wishing she had'nt met them... and that she had'nt seen the ad which tempted her to do this. "Poor Kiddies." Stella said softly. "I wish you luck, may the gods of the four heavens be with you two."  
  
  
Ryu looked at his two captured prizes, their weapons had been stripped away, and they were tied securely. They were just stirring in front of his eyes. The red haired ruler watched the beautiful girls with light brown hair look up at him drowsily, her green eyes suddenly sharpened with awareness. The dark brown haired young man tied not too far from her opened his eyes, his eyes were grave and slightly disfoucused, but his eyes had a knowing glint as his eyes opened slowly. The girl gave out a shrill cry as she realized that she had been captured and tried to get up, but her bound hand's, wrist's, arms... legs and ankles kept her from moving at all. She sat down heavily on the floor, her eyes had a determined look in them. "Let us go." She hissed at the ruler who looked at them with such a curious air. The man smiled in return. "I'm sorry, I can't. You two are quite a catch. I have pockets to fill... I need you two." Syaoran spoke, his voice harsh and abrasive, "You stupid low life cur! Let us go?!" Ryu shrugged indiffrently. "I told you I could'nt, Nubis should be here any minute now." "What about Stella?" Sakura asked, her voice filled with dread. Her unasked question was answered by one simple statement. "I'm afraid she left. She has children to feed. I've given her a large wad of cash, she is quite the rich lady now I suppose. I'm the leader... people would obey my rules here." That nearly made Sakura half mad with a strange unspeakable anger. She realized who they were talking to. "How DARE you... We came here to make a treaty with you?! Don't you hate Nubis at ALL?! Look what he did! Look what he did to this world!" Ryu rose an eyebrow. "I wish I could've done that." He said simply, making Sakura stare at him in shock. "Killing millions for no reason at all..." Sakura whispered brokenly. "To become a murderer?" Syaoran felt his heart going out for her, what she said was true. It was murderer.  
Ryu didn't seemed to care, he looked at his nails and smiled. "Ah, here he is right now." The door clicked open, a bright light shone in from the doorway... and a familiar and dreaded figure stepped in, his shiny black leather boots hitting the ground softly. The door closed behind him, a familiar old man, small and wrinkled followed him. The tall majestic tyrant stood there. His hair was black as the midnight sky, his eyes were purple... and cold. "Yes, these are them." Nubis said briskly, looking at them from afar. Optius nodded behind Nubis, his red eyes glittering as he stroked his long white beard. "100 thousand grands." Ryu said greedily, stepping out towards the forbidding destroyer. "I brought 6 thousand grand." Nubis replied. "I shall pay you more after." Ryu's face darkened. "100 thousand grands is what you bargained for!" Nubis brought out the bags of money, his eyes on Sakura who was glaring at him. "6 thousand... let us not be picky now." Ryu's face colored to a deep red. "WHY... YOU... CHEATING--?!" Nubis suddenly had Ryu's throat in his large gloved hands. He squeezed gently, Ryu dangling from his arms. "Let us not get any farther into this." He said, his voice growling... Ryu gasped for air, his face turning pale as he dangled from Nubis's arms, grappling at Nubis's strong grip. When the rulers lips were nearly blue, Nubis dropped him and walked towards the two. Syaoran looked at Sakura desperately. Sakura looked at him too. For the longest time, their eyes held together. Both didn't want to be seperated... Nubis walked over and yanked Sakura up, making her gasp in pain, and Syaoran grip his boundings tightly. Nubis smiled, his eyes softening slightly as he met Sakura's eyes.   
  
"You have escaped death once." He mummered, lettiing his gloved fingers trace her face. Sakura glared at him haugtily and tried to bite his finger, but he drew away quickly, his eyes suddenly raging with a strange anger. "Insolent woman!" He roared, he slapped Sakura, making her reel back and fall to the ground. Syaoran cried out her name, he wanted to kill Nubis as Nubis slowly met his eyes. "You escaped your fate." He said to Syaoran, letting each word purr slowly into the air. "You won't escape fate much longer. I'll make your pain even worse... Because you made my job a lot harder then it could be Prince Li..." Nubis got up and grabbed Sakura's binding and yanked her up, for the first time, he saw Sakura crying, nothing like bawling, but tears slipped from the corners of her eyes. Tears over failure. He saw it in her eyes. Syaoran's heart felt as if it was breaking as gaurds yanked him up onto his feet. He had failed too. They both had, and now, the only thing they had, which was each other, was to be taken away too.  
Tomoyo looked very frightened as she watched the farmers/soldiers and Eriol pack up to leave. Eriol was checking his mare's hooves for any pebbles when Tomoyo gathered up her courage to talk to him. "Mr. Hiro." She called out, running up to him. She had a purple muslim dress on and a white lace shawl covered her head. "Let me go with you." She begged. Eriol gave her a sharp look. "No." He said briskly. "It is not safe for a lad--" "Oh... Poppycock!" She said angrily, that was as bad as her cussing could go, but the way she said it, her eyes flashing and her voice filled with such passionate rage, made Eriol reel for a few seconds. Tomoyo stomped a foot. "Listen here Duke Hiro." She said quietly, pointing a finger at him. "I'm going wether you like it or not. I can heal the wounded, and I can fight to an extent, I practiced those few moves you had taught me, and I'm quite confident, even if I am a princess, that I can do SOMETHING... something to help!" Eriol wanted to argue, but she glared him down. "Ok. Fine." He said, raising both hands up in defeat. "You can go, but don't come crying to me if your nail breaks."   
  
Tory sat near the window, his heart thumped in a strange erratic beat in his chest. He remebered his sister. Yes, her name was Sakura Kinomoto. Even his parents, who were very vauge in his mind, was getting a bit clearer. But one thing was clear. Nubis... the one who had treated him wrongly killed his parents. Optius, the evil sorcerer has helped. He wanted revenge, and he wanted it bad. For his family, for his sister he may never see again.  
  
Sakura's head was bowed in defeat as they untied her wrists. They were in a large wagon, and two lady maids came in and bathed her in a tub of lukewarm water. It was kind of hasty, but the rose scented tub (which kept splashing water out because of the moving wagon) held firm and Sakura was dressed in the daintiest clothing. She was'nt used to it. It clung onto her like a second skin. Its delicate sheen light blue color made her feel absolutely serene. The neckline was a bit low for her taste, but it was the most stylish thing she had ever worn in a long time. She felt like a woman for the first time in her life. Her hair was brushed into silky locks and they twined small bits of silver ribbons and gems into her hair. A woman with a veiled face knelt before her, holding a small jar. Sakura backed away, frightened as the woman dabbed a cold clear liquid on her face. She spread it about her eyes and on her high cheekbones. The woman closed the jar and clucked her tounge in contentment. "You look fine, fit to be a queen." The woman said in broken japanese. Sakura looked at herself as the woman brought forth a mirror. Sakura stared. She looked beautiful. For the first time in her life, she felt beautiful. Her hair was artfully decorated, her face had an unearthly glow to it, the clear cool liquid added a strange yet light blue sheen to her skin, making it glow strangely, a glittering addition to her skin.  
  
"Now... Nubis will love this." The woman exclaimed, clapping her hands. Sakura stared listlessly at the wall. The woman smiled, "This is Nubis's wagon, please, wait please... Master wants to see you... I call him." The woman breezely left the room, Sakura sat there, and spotted something glinting on the ground. It was a large needle, thick and dull, the needles that woman during her century called, "fashion." When your hair was put up into a thick bun, you were suppose to stick that in your bun abd leave it there. Yes, she remebered what it was called, chop sticks. Sakura thought carefully to herself, it was a beautiful object, shimmering clear with emeralds dotting it... She could'nt wear it, but it would make a wonderful weapon. Sakura slipped the "weapon" down her cleaveage, and straightened her dress just as Nubis entered the wagon.  
  
The look in his eyes scared her.  
  
He stared at her with a strange kind of hunger... She shuddered as he came nearer, but she sat there bravely, trying to look as dignified as possible, he knelt besides her, a look of rapture on his face.   
  
"You are beautiful."  
  
He stroked a loose tress from her face and brought down his index finger to trace her full and quivering lips. His purple eyes captured her green ones. She looekd determined... He looked bemused. "Dear, don't look at me with such hatred, you can't do anything... give up, you're my prisoner."  
  
Sakura gritted her teeth, this wan was more insolent then Syaoran... Syaoran never had said anything like that to her. She had failed to protect both Tomoyo and Syaoran, she was'nt going to let down the people by acting in such a wanton manner. Sakura decied to be a coy woman... she had no real experince with it... but she did remeber Rika... her once friend who was now long dead... Rika had told her that a female can wrap a man around her fingers with sweet words and charm... If the guy was attracted to her. Sakura summoned up her courage, and made sure it out weighted her disgust.  
  
"I'd love to be your prisionor." She said with a throaty sigh, she saw the shock in Nubis's eyes at her sudden change of behavior. "Oh?" He asked, a sudden wicked look overcoming him. Suprisingly, he looked boyish and adorable as a sudden warmth entered his eyes. "You'd like to be my prisoner huh? I'll make you enjoy every single moment." He drew closer, making Sakura panic and she pushed him away quickly, laughing she struck up a shy and teasing facade. "You're going much too fast..." She said shyly, Sakura made herself brush back Nubis's soft ebony locks and cupped his face. "My... you are handsome, I never noticed that when I first met you."  
  
It was part truth. Nubis was a good looking man. With a great body and a nicely chistled face.   
  
Nubis looked suprised yet again. "Sudden change in behavior..." He said broodingly, "That's strange..." He ran a hand down her partially bare back, making Sakura cringe. Sakura smiled and akwardly drew back. "Lord... I..." Sakura didn't want to act like a simpering whore anymore. He looked bemused, smiling even. "Yes?"  
  
Sakura suddenly had her heel dug in his throat, he was knocked onto the ground.   
  
"I hate you."  
  
Sakura twisted her foot, making Nubis gargle angrily. But he was as strong as an Ox. She found herself skidding across the floor as he kicked her off. Sakura felt her thigh contract and scream with pain as his boot met her flesh.  
  
She stumbled as he got up, his face red with rage. Sakura felt her heart flutter with fear, but her gaze was drawn to the white dragon imprinted in her skin... She had to do this for her family. With nimble feet and an agile body, she sprung away from Nubis's grasp. But he was fast too. Sakura gasped as he grabbed her ankle and threw her to the ground. Angry purple eyes met a bewildered pair of green eyes.  
Syaoran felt himself being led down a cold stairway, escorted by two hulking soldiers. Syaoran frowned, he had to find a way to escape... He had to... It would'nt end this way. It couldn't! He pictured his dead family, Sakura... Tomoyo... especially Sakura. He suddenyl got a brilliant idea, something he should've though of before. Slightly fusterated at himself he concentrated in his cores depth. A flickering of green power over came him. Syaoran gritted his teeth and let his magic fly out and burn away his bindings... and kill the two soldiers who didn't even get to scream in suprise as green magic consumed them.  
  
Nubis slapped Sakura once. Sakura gasped in pain as he slapped her again... Nubis looked a bit crazy, his eyes glinting strangely.   
  
"Pathetic woman... How dare you... how DARE you..."  
  
Sakura felt her eyes sting with tears, but she clenched her teeth, vaugely remebering that she had hid something of value in her bodice. She managed to tussel Nubis off, breathing hard. Her right eye was swelling shut. Nubis looked enraged. "Stupi nit wit! I LOVE you.... stupid... ungrateful..." Sakura brought her hand to her chest and pulled out the chopstick quickly and twirled around quickly, sending it flying with such force that it peirced Nubis's arm deeply and carried him back and pinned him onto the wall. Making his groan. Sakura jumped out of the wagon. She had to escape.  
Tomoyo felt excitment chill the air about her, yet a tense and heavy cloak of fear as well. Shivering slightly, she gripped the rein's on her chestnut mare. She carried nothing more then a light sword at her side, she had been practicing, but she wasn't sure if she could fit into Eriol's standards of a knight, simply because she was a girl. Clutching the midnight black cloak about her, she felt invisible in the pitch dark night, Eriol was leading her mare towards the trecherous bridge which they had to cross.   
  
"Close your eyes and hold on tight." Eriol told her, his voice smooth and emotionless. Tomoyo buried her face into the chestnut mare's mane, she flung her arms about the horses neck and gripped strongly, but lightly, so the horse could at the most, breathe a few gulps of air. Eriol whistled in the air, a signal for the hidden troops to move forward. Tomoyo shivered as Eriol lightly touched her arm. "Tomoyo, I have to ride this mare, hold onto me tightly." Tomoyo scooted back as he gracefully swung on. Tensely, she rested her arms about his slim waist, goosbumps rose on her arms as she blushed madly at their contact. She held her breathe as the horse started to go into a gallop... wind whipped about her face as the beat of war sounded upon the ground...  
Syaoran kicked open the window and looked down. It was high, but his magic can help him glide safely down to the ground, hoping not to gain attention, he grasped all the strands of his green magic and furled it outward, like wings, He then flipped into the air gracefully, the world a blur around him and glided to the ground and landed with a light thump. Using the sword he had stolen from soldiers he had killed, he hacked through the rose garden, and crouched low as he came to the heavily gaurded gate. 'Damn... too many people...' He slinked back and whirled around as he heard a twig snap.  
  
"Its only me yah."   
  
It was Stella.   
  
"You!" Syaoran hissed venomously. He circled her wairly, his sword expertly thrown to one hand and the other, flipping it lethally into the air as he kept his eyes on both the gaurds standing by the gate, and Stella who stood before her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I am. My children are starving. I had to do that to feed them with the prize money."  
  
Syaoran didn't listen to her. "Sakura's captured, who knows what that lusty Nubis will do to her." Stella looked really sad, her blue eyes twinkling with unshed tears. "I'll help... I'm sorry, I beg of you--" Syaoran growled at her, cautiously drawing nearer. "You can't be, you've already destroyed her." Stella looked at him, her eyes wide.   
  
"Please. I want to help you..."  
  
Syaoran sighed with fusteration. "What? What can you do after all this trouble you caused?!"  
  
"I know where Sakura is, and I have her fan with me." She brought out two shiny metal fans, Syaoran eyes rested upon those fans...   
  
"How can I trust you?"  
  
"Do you have a choice?"  
  
Syaoran stared at her for a long time. "No..." He sheathed his sword. "Help me." Stella nodded, "Follow me, I know a way out... We will arrive at Nubis's camp at dawn, I am riding a wagon near the place their are encamping with my family. I'll drop you off there." Syaoran nodded, suprised as Stella handed him his precious sword... the sword the enemy had taken away.  
  
"This is for good luck." She said, whispering, her china blue eyes glittered with earnestness, as she drew Syaoran into the shadows.  
Sakura jumped nimbly out of the wagon, her eyes wide as she dodged the soldiers who were comign at her. Soon she was surrounded. Sakura had no choice but to fight. Sakura lept at the person at her right with a powerful flip in the air. She kicked him hard and drew the sword at his side at the same time. Using her hands to go into a series of quick hand springs, she lept up into a fighting position, her dress moving around with her gracefully. She touched the blade of her sword, and grinned, it was not her fan, but it had a good blade. Her finger bled and she got her blood and wiped it on her cheek, leaving behind a streak of crimson. She would die fighting.   
Syaoran looked around gingerly, the wagon moved bumpily about the road, and he was face with two little boys and three little girls, staring at him as if he was an alien. The smallest girl looked very grubby, her blonde hair was put up into two messy pigtails, her large china blue eyes stared at him fearfully as she clutched her older brothers finger. The smaller boy coughed and gasped for air as he closed his eyes and slumped back. Stella kneeled next to that child.  
  
"My dear Tevvy is sick." She said sadly, holding her childs hand she looked sad. "With this money, I can buy him the best medicine to heal him." The woman looked at Syaoran beseechingly. "Do you see why now?" Syaoran sighed. "Yes." The children looked horrible, dirty, and very hungry. Their cheeks were sallow and thin, they were living skeletons. The smallest girl crept up to him and rested her head on his lap, her boney arms hugged his knee as she looked at him wtih innocence in her eyes.  
  
"Mom said you save us." She said. Her Raihland accent was very thick, but he understood those words throughly. "I... I'm afraid I didn't do anything." SYaoran replied, the girl looked up at him, her eyes large and limpid. "Daddy left us." She said simply. "You look like my daddy, but daddy had blue eyes." She said, her eyes sad. Syaoran could'nt say anything, so instead, he wrapped the girl into a hug and brought her to his lap. "I bet your father really loved you." He said softly. The girl looked up at him. "Daddy hated me." The girl said, her bottom lip quivering as tears filled her eyes. "He hated mommy too. He hit me and mommy bad. Mommy cried." Syaoran shushed the girl, a gentle finger on her quivering lips.   
  
"He loved you in his own little way... Some people don't know how to show it." He stroked the girls hair away from her thin face, seeing the childs beauty for the first time. Underneathe that dirty exterior, she was a angel... Just like Sakura. He felt the strange pang within him as he suddenly felt a longing for the contrary girl. Stella smiled softly. "We're almost there. Its only a 15 minute journey. You have suprise as your aid. They all think you're dead by now." Stella smiled as Syaoran held her child as if she was a fragile work of art. He set her down softly as he looekd up at Stella, a strange understanding passing through his stormy amber eyes. "Thank you." He whispered as he slid out. Stella called out to him,  
  
"Good luck... with everything."  
  
Syaoran smiled as he crept into the darkness, approaching the encampment from the south, his eyes trained on the camp.  
Sakura brought her sword swiftly down on her enemy, red splattering over her blue dress, she hurriedly drew the heavy head behind him, hittin someone with a sickening thud on the skull. She leaped to the side agiley, like a panther, and kicked out at her enemy with a solid round house kick and a high and powerful back jump kick. Sakura froze suddenly, her muscles were aching for action, but something held her back... strands of red magic glittered about her, holding her back, Sakura thrusted her magic towards it, attempting to drive it back, but another persons magic wrapped around her, and another... her magic was pinned down, as well as her body. Sakura withered under the grasp, droplets of sweat dripping and rivuleting down her face.  
  
"Halt."  
  
Optius came towards her, white hair glinting in the moonlight, his red eyes glittering evilly.  
  
"You have the key, I sense it. Your magic cannot protect you this time."  
  
His eyes went down towards her throat, where a silver locket peeked out, glowing a faint silver.  
  
"There it is. Now it is mine. "  
  
Sakura groaned suddenly as sudden flashes of her parents death and her past flashed before her.  
  
"You're a boy!"  
  
"Sakura... You're a Kinomoto..."  
  
"For our honor..."  
  
"Pathetic..."  
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
A shattering scream peirced through Sakura's memory, the scream of millions of people dying, Sakura screamed with them, feeling agony and fire burn through her. Her eyes were disfocused as she saw Optius's hands drawing nearer to the locket. The closer his hands got to the locket, the louder the millions of people screamed within her head. A hot burning fire roared within her, something pulsated within her... beating against the back of her skull... Sakura felt one of her bloos vessels pop near her forehead, and her pores started bleeding blood... the blood formed into a sacred symbol... the word for the holy seal of the white dragon.  
  
The white dragon rose before her, flames of blue roaring about it. It's fierice blue eyes met hers, its magnifecent white head and glistning white pearls on its back and forehead glistening.  
  
'Rise descendent of the holy dragon...'  
  
A scream rang from her throat as a shiver of power ran through her.  
  
'Rise and fight... I shall aid you, not a evil person's hand shall touch a strand of your hair... if you are true to your purpose...'  
  
Sakura felt a pulsating power fill her, strengthening her... Her eyes glowed a strange shade of blue... blue as the clear day sky.  
  
'But beware... anger and vengence shall be your undoing... and your failure. You have not failed yet. I pray for your safety, daughter of my daughter.'  
  
The world dissolved around her, as her eyes snapped open and met a pair of fascinated, awed, yet fear struck red ones.  
  
  
  
To be Continued....  
The next chapter will be up in maybe less then a week, give or take a few days. ^^; I'm having a horrible writers block. Thank you all for reading! READ AND REVEIW PLEASE! 


	12. Realizations

Title: War Beat  
Chapter 11: "Realizations"  
Author: Peonyqt1004  
  
DISCLAIMER: As it applies, I have no claim over the CCS characters, they all rightfully belong to CLAMP.  
  
A/N: Please enjoy this chapter. I'm thinking that it came out pretty good.I was sick when I wrote this chappie thou. -.-; Remeber to Review! I might get better faster that way! Hahaha... It would be much appreciated! XD Oooh, Syaoran has a good fighting scene in this one. ^_^= Well, Actually, not good... but its cool. *smiles* And there is alot of fighting in this chapter! Kyah!  
Syaoran felt the strong and familiar surge of magic from close by. Instantly recognizing Sakura's aura, he quickly and nimbly made it through the shadows towards the center, where many dead bodies and soldiers were gathered. Syaorans eyes grew wide as he watched what was happening.   
Sakura faced the dark sorcerer, her eyes wide and sweat dripping down in rivulets down her hairline and face, yet a look of utter calm and dignity shone from her eyes. "You shall not come near me nor the key." She said, something new was in her voice, something powerful radiated from her. Optius's eyes widened and he tried to grab the key, but was thrown back by a pink aura. Sakura brought up a glittering hand, silver lights playing about her hair as the locket floated upwards, towards her eye level. It glowed silver and Sakura smiled as it suddenly faded and floated back down. Facing the awe struck soldiers she suddenly smiled, and the whole place was blown up heaven high.  
  
Syaoran cursed, he had already sensed her move and had thrown up a sheild. It was like the strange uncontrolled power burst she had before at Starr city. The magic slammed onto his sheild, the air around his slammed down on him, causing his nose to bleed and his eyes to go bloodshot. He gasped for breathe as he drew down his magical sheild as he saw Sakura standing there, looking tired and dazed. Syaoran stared as she fell forward, slwoly, gracefully. With the agility of a fighter, he sprang from the shadows and caught her. Green met brown. Her eyes widened as she saw him. "Is it only a dream? Is it really you Syaoran?" Sakura whispered as her eyes closed and she fell limply into his arms. He made a move to get out of this damned destroyed place as fast as he could, but he was stopped by a whistling aroow which hit him squarely on the shoulder and sent him spinning onto the floor. He gasped painfully as he grasped Sakura against him. He felt that strange pulsating feeling within him. He would do anything to protect her... He didn't care about revenge, as long as Sakura was ok... Not realizing what he was thinking, he slowly let her go and limped upwards as he came face to face with Nubis, his eyes were glowing a purple fire.  
  
"How did you escape her aura?"  
  
Syaoran asked, his eyes glinting.   
  
"Simple, my wagon was warded."  
  
Nubis drew his sword and dropped his bow and arrow. Like Syaoran, his shoulder was peirced and damaged. Syaoran noted this, if he had to fight, at least they fought on equal grounds. Nubis passed his fingers over his glistening sword and smiled menacingly. "This sword has cut many throats prince." "Innocent or guilty? Was 99% of the victims innocent? What have they done to you?" Syaoran asked, tauntingly, Nubis growled, his eyes narrowing as he lunged at Syaoran. Wincing, Syaoran bounced back on his heels and managed to cartwheel rather crookedly away from Nubis, his sword still at hand. Syaoran used his magic to push Nubis away from Sakura, jumping in front of Sakura he looked at Nubis. "This will be a fair fight, no dirty tricks, and don't hurt Sakura." Nubis growled angrily as he stared down at the sleeping girl. "She is strong, her strength was hidden away by a feminine exterior." Syaoran growled. "Do you agree on what I said Nubis?" Nubis smiled crookedly. "As long as you don't use your magic, as you can see, I have no magic. A fair fight then Prince Li. Let the best man win."  
Eriol motioned towards his troop. Their plan had already been formulated, Nubis's troops were completely unaware of their ambush. Eriol sat close in the shadows and gave a bird whistle. Three bird whistles greeted him back. Zachary was ready for an attack at the south, Linden at the north, and Tory, who came much to Eriols disgust, at the east. Eriol silently drew up two fingers, a signal to his troops around him. The rattles of swords being taken out of their sheaths went about the group, Eriol himself had taken out his sword. He heard Tomoyo taking out her sword and he turned to her, shaking his head. Tomoyo quivered, her eyes angry. "I'm going, I'm not useless." She hissed. "I'll die fighting." Eriol let out a whoosh of his breathe. "Easier said then done." Eriol said quietly. He motioned to one of his troops. " Look after Tomoyo, make sure she doesn't get into the fighting." Eriol whispered worriedly. The soldier nodded, putting a steely grip on Tomoyos upper arm. He looked at the princess with apologitic eyes and Eriol put up one finger in the air, many bird whistles resounded around him, it was time to fight.  
Syaoran grimaced as Nubis swung his sword to his, their swords met with a metallic clang, the smell of coppery blood and magic made his eyes water, yet Syaoran fought on. Nubis had his eyes intently on their fighting. Syaoran did a handspring and jumped behind Nubis, wincing as he pulled the arrow out of his arm and blocked another quick and swift attack.   
  
**CLANG**  
  
"You will not escape your fate this time Prince Li."  
  
**CLANG**  
  
"You wanna bet?"  
  
Syaoran yelped as Nubis swung his sword in a arch and ripped open the wound on his shoulder. Pain seared through Syaoran as he held his arm and staggered back, barely dodging the next move. Nubis had a maniacal grin on his face. "Die Prince Die." Syaoran winced as he swung his sword upwards and met Nubis with an attack. They were in a deadlock. Syaoran felt his muscles flew about his arms, and painfully around his wounded shoulder.   
  
'I won't lose. I have to much to lose if I do. Too many failures, I won't have anymore.'  
  
Nubis let out a small cry as blood flowed from his shoulders from the pressure. But firmly kept his sword in a deadlock. Syaoran felt a twinge of despair. 'I'll never win... Nubis is too strong, he's older then me... and has more experince on the feild...' Syaoran felt the pressure give and the sword neared towards his face. Syaoran let out a small despairing cry as he saw Nubis look down at him, triumph written on his face.  
  
"Syaoran..."   
  
Syaoran heard Sakura's voice, He froze, his eyes meeting hers.  
  
Her eyes told him everything.   
  
'Don't lose...' Those eyes told her. 'If you lose... I'll be sorry you're gone.'   
  
Syaoran felt a strange strength fuel him, he pressed his last amounts of energy into the sword, sending Nubis sprawling on the floor. Nubis gasped as he fell headfirst into the mud. Syaoran whirled into a tornadoe kick, hitting Nubis right in the jaw when Nubis got back up, staggering back, Nubis held his bleeding lips with eyes of astonishment. "You..." Syaoran ran towards Nubis from a distance, and threw himself into a perfect fly kick, hitting Nubis straight in the middle of his forehead. Nubis staggered forward, his lips bleeding and red droplets of life fluids dripping down in rivulets from his hairline. Nubis's eyes rolled to the back of his head, as he slumped forward.  
  
"Is he dead?" Sakura asked, her voice quivering. "No. I don't think so." Syaoran said, wincing and grunting while he held his bleeding shoulder. Sakura got up, swaying a bit. She helped Syaoran up and they left the encampment.  
There was a deadly silence, a whistling of an arrow peirced the silent night and a soldier dressed in black fell, bleeding and gurgling as a sharp point entered his throat. Someone lept onto the wall, he gave a signal with his fingers, and was followed in by 11 men. Silently they stalked down the dark hallway and they stopped as they came to a room where laughter and rather loud talking was heard. Eriol looked at the black clad soldiers from the shadows. There were approximitly 32 men in the room, they could not enter yet, until a signal from outside is given. Crouching in the shadows, Eriol waited, his glistening sword drawn to his side.  
Tory lept up lithely besides one of his fellow soldiers, although they had reacted negatively to his leadership, him being a newcomer and all, he had quickly gained their trust and respect with the skills he had in planning, fighting, and moving. He signaled towards the men behind him, about 12 men were in his group. He gave a sharp and low whistle, and one of his bowmen reacted quickly and deftly, his agile fingers letting loose two arrows and hitting the target quickly and silently. They climed upwards, flinging the roped up onto the wall, about 54 men would be withing, although they were outnumbered to about 3 to 4, Tory was confident, they had suprise as their weapon. Tory reached the shadowy hallways, this was the center room, where all the soldiers should be for dinner. Hearing the drunk laughter and talking, Tory knew he had made it. Squinting into the light, he gave his signal... a sharp low whistle followed by a hand signal in which Eriol could see from his position. Tory felt his heart hammering behind his ribcage. Everything was ready, the men at the south had reached the bottom flight, and so did the north. Tory clenched the sword besides him as he grabbed his small package which would confuse their enemies in between his hands. He let it fly. This was the start of a war.  
  
"LET ME GO!" Tomoyo demanded, struggling a bit. The man looked a bit irritated. "You'll get hurt, and Eriol told me to watch you." Tomoyo pouted, irked at this... restriction. Tomoyo got a grad idea as she spotted something. "Oh! Look!" Tomoyo exclaimed, feigning a look of horror. "A soldier!" The man whirled about. 'Where?!" He growled, Tomoyo prayed that she would be forgiven as she raised her slender but solid sword hilt in the air and hit the soldier sqaurely on his head.  
Syaoran groaned, the pain on his shoulder worsened with every movement. His breathing was labored as Sakura placed him down in the forest floor. Syaoran moaned gratefully as he slid down onto the leafy bed. Sakura kneeled besides him. "Are you ok Prince?" Syaoran winced and looked up at her from beneathe his bangs. "Yes... stop calling me prince." Sakura laughed nervously as she sat besides him. A faint moon beam filtered from leafy treetops. Syaoran felt his heart speed up and his face flush as he saw the way the moonlight played around with her beautiful light brown locks. She really looked beautiful. She was wearing a beautiful blue gown... and tiny gems were twined into her hair, making her glow. Syaoran wanted to touch her face and do something of that sort. But he restrained himself. He didn't understand what he was feeling. Sakura kneeled besides him. "Oh... that puncture was deep..." Sakura looked distressed. "There is no fresh water a long way from here, how are we to wash your wounds?" Sakura tore the hem of her blue silk dress and wrapped it around his shoulder. "You shouldn't have done that." SYaoran muttered, though he was thankful. "You look good in that dress." Sakura looked taken aback. "Me? Good?" Sakura squacked.Syaoran felt his face become red as he just realized what he had said, but to his relief, Sakura took it the bad way. "Stop making fun of me." Sakura huffed. "I'm far from good looking, and even farther from beautiful." Syaoran pitied her, she didn't know her beauty at all. Sakura kneeled besides him, her face hesitant. "You sure your ok?" Syaoran nodded, grimacing as he moved his arm. The moonlight caught the gleam of Sakura's locket.   
  
"What about that locket?"  
  
Sakuras hand flew protectively about her locket, her eyebrows furrowed into a frown. "What about it?" She asked defensively. Sakura felt her face flush as he looked at her rather searchingly. 'He has the most beautiful brown eyes...' She thought dreamily, frowning, she shook away that thought. "I thought that looked familiar." Syaoran said rather triumphly. "It's the locket... I mean the key to the stone of power." Sakura gave a little cry as her hands flew to her throat and clenched the locket between her palms.   
  
"How so?" She asked, her eyes wide.  
  
"Oh, some magic book told me..." Syaoran started, but frowned rather darkly as the blood from his wound trickled down his arm, hrough the bindings. "This wounds deep." SYaoran said faintly. He felt a bit dizzy and light headed. Maybe it was from exhustion? Sakura looked rather panicked. "Syaoran! Oh Syaoran!" Her voice faded out and he blacked out, but he smiled. She had called him Syaoran.  
  
Tomoyo ran up the stairs, finding it suprisingly empty. 'They've done a through job...' Tomoyo thought as she pensively drew the sword to her side. "Little girl." A dark voice made Tomoyo yelp as she whirled around. She came face to face with a soldier dressed in black, with brown eyes and black hair, and from his swaggering, he was drunk. Tomoyo drew her sword. Maybe fighting a drunk soldier would'nt be hard? The man smiled, watching Tomoyo fidget with the sword. "Hahaha... You know a swords not a plaything?" He asked, his words slurred as he lept towards Tomoyo. Tomoyo brought up the sword in a practiced swing, catching the soldier by suprise. The soldier let out a loud gasp before he felt the blade cut through his skin about his throat... Tomoyo's eyes widened as the crimson warm liquid splattered about her face, the head rolled to a stop at her feet. Tomoyo was violently sick at the sight. Last night dinner rushed out of her system.  
  
Eriol swung the sword, another one down, three more to go. The other three soldiers looked at him warily, watching him and not coming much closer. Eriol wiped the sweat off his head and gripped the sword tightly. One man, unerved by the cat and mouse game they were playing, swung in first. Eriol easily brought him down with a thrust in his stomache and a savage and quick twist of his wrist. Eriol saw Tory at the corner of his eyes, he was surpised, Tory's techniques and fighting skills were very skilled and precise. Eriol blocked another sword with his own and managed to parry the blow and strike the drunk soldier dead. Then, a certain purple haired girl caught his attention.  
  
Tory swung the sword easily, he lept from side to side, looking graceful and skilled. He was feared by the enemy in the room, not one willingly drew close to him, and trembled when Tory even glanced at them. 'For my mother... my father... my sister!' Tory swung the sword angrily, reveling in the bloody sprays he got after slicing someones limb off. He would'nt lose... he would'nt... wait... His eyes grew wide as he saw Tomoyo, his only friend for the moment, stand in the middle of an attack, leaving his victims to die a horrific death, he sprinted towards her, hoping to make it in time.  
  
Tomoyo stood at the doorway, managing to deflect the swords which came at her. The puzzled look of the enemy was quickly demolished when Tomoyo brought her sword on them with vengence. Wiping her sweaty palms, Tomoyo stood at the doorway, there were only a few men left... SUddenly, she felt the breathe get knocked out of ehr as she went toppling onto the floor. She saw a flash of silver, and a loud yell, right before she blacked out.  
  
Sakura shook Syaoran, she felt her heart get torn with agony. "SYAORAN!" Sakura started to cry, this wasn't fair... this wasn't fair... Then she saw a familiar figure. It was Stella. Sakura felt a strange rage emerge from her, if it wasn't for that blasted woman, Syaoran would'ne have gotten hurt. She stood up menacingly.  
  
A small child, dirty with large blue eyes gripped Stellas hand, followed by three other kids. They looked at Sakura with fearful eyes. Stella spoke first. "I'm sorry."  
  
Sakura felt herself shaking.... with a strane emotion she could'nt interpet. "He's going to die of blood loss cause of you." Sakura said, her voice trembling in fear, anger, and something more. Stella looked sad, her large blue eyes glistening with regret. "I had children to feed, the money let me have hope for my son. He is very sick." Sakura stared at the little pale boy by Stella's side, his face was thin and his skin was almost gray. His eyes were abnormally large, and his bones showed through. Sakura felt herself relax. Of course, Stella had a reason... and she would too, for her children, do the same. "Let me see the child." She said rather pensively. The kid was pushed forward. He looekd scared, and looked as though as if he would cry, but Sakura's touch was reassuring. Sakura had seen something similar to this sickness before. The childs skin was gray... his skin was nearly transparent... his bones showed through... and brusies covered his body. He gave a faint cough, weakly though. "Does you body hurt?" Sakura asked softly. The child looked at her dumbly, but Stella spoke in her own tounge translating for her child. The kid muttered something and Stella translated. "He say's his limbs hurt, his bones ache." Sakura frowned. Maybe... maybe her magic could detect something? But something told her whatever this disease was, it was'nt very good news. But first, Syaoran. "Please, help Syaoran..." The woman nodded. "I know... come... stay at my wagon."  
  
Sakura cleansed his wound with a wet clean rag. The would was deep, and he needed stitches. Sakura had to take off his shirt, and found herself blushing at the contact. He was pure muscle and power. Sakura tore her eyes away from his upper body and started washing down his sweat soaked body. Stella had given her a green poulice to apply on Syaoran's wound. Dipping the powder in water, she poured it onto his wound, letting it pool and wiping it and applying it to the wound. He moaned and twitched under her hand, but Sakura presisted. Sorrowfully, her grabbed a needle and thread, and managed to stitch the gaping flesh back together.  
Sakura stood there, in front of him, dressed in a blood red gown. "Sakura!" Syaoran called, trying to get nearer. Sakura didn't seem to hear him, instead, she stepped forward, towards a dark looming figure in the dark.   
  
"Please... bring me power..."  
  
Sakura brought her hands forward, and a ghostly pair of hands came from the darkness, and placed a large golden box in her hands. Syaoran frowned. 'Sakura? WHat are you doing?" "Quite Syaoran." Sakura said excitedly. "I've found the stone of power! I... I will be able to save my mother and father... and I will... I will use it for revenge... and..." Syaoran frowned. "Sakura... You said this was for the best of our country..." A strange crazy look had overtook her eyes. Her green eyes... looked... possesed. "Shut up SYaoran." She hissed, her eyes on the gold box. Syaoran felt a strange premonition. "No... Sakura... Don't... I have a bad feeling--." Sakura opened the box anyways. She screamed as a bright light erupted from it. Someone had approched from behind her.... Syaoran met a pair of ice cold purple eyes. It was Nubis. She had Sakura by the throat, Sakura looked scared, the possessed look wasn't in her eyes anymore. Syaoran ran forward and confronted Nubis. "Let her go!" He demanded. Nubis grinned. "Sakura, use the stone to bring me enternal power!" He squeezed her throat, Sakura gasped. Nubis smiled. "Only you can control this power... DO AS I SAY!" Syaoran growled angrily as he lept forward, knocking Nubis away from a weepign Sakura.   
  
"Leave her alone!"  
  
Nubis laughed, "Foolish boy..." Nubis seemed to grow before Syaorans eyes. "Foolsih boy, how dare you mess with me? Why should you care about Sakura? As long as she gives me power... her body... I don't care what happens to her, even if it means death!" Syaoran growled. "I care because I..." Syaoran frowned, what was he about to say? Sakura was weeping besides him, her throat bruised and her shoulders shaking.   
  
"Because I... Love her?"  
  
Sakura suddenly looked up, a white dragon rose from her large green eyes, suddenly Sakura was the white dragon of the holy heavens. Nubis screamed as Sakura's penetrating white light flew everywhere. Syaoran sheilded his eyes.... it had started to rain. When the light faded, Syaoran looked up. The sky was gray and gloomy, rain pittered against his skin... and Sakura lay before him, dead...  
  
"I love you Sakura... I love you..." He repeated, he loved her. He didn't know why... btu he did.  
Sakura froze as she mopped the sweat from his face with a rag.  
  
"I love you Sakura... I love you..."  
  
Sakura heard those words, and a strange numb feeling over came her. Sakura stared at Syaorans face, which was twitching and looking ather disturbed. "Syaoran..." Sakura whispered, her eyes glimmered with tears... Thousands of her girlish dreams and wishes had came true at that moment, but crashed as she realized something. Sakura sighed as she gently swiped Syaoran brown lock into place. 'I'm sorry Syaoran, we could never be together... It was all a dream, whatever you are dreaming... A bodygaurd and a prince? That's unthinkable... and... no one can love me. I'm not worthy of it. I don't even know if I can love you.' Sakura brought her hands down the side of his perfect face. She gasped with suprise as his eyes suddenly shot open, and his hands flew up to the side of his face to clasp her hands.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
  
To be Continued...  
Special Thankz to:  
  
-Pink Cherry Blossom- S and S reunited!  
-WeZL- Yay, hope you enjoy this chapter too!  
-xxwolfpupxx- Thanx, hope this chapter is just as good!  
-Sakura Blossom16- This chapter came out alot faster ne? ^^  
-Danielle Ngo- Hahaha... Thanx for the encouragement, more chapters soon!  
-Tomoyo-chan- Thanx for the reveiw!   
**GASP** Does Syaoran really love Sakura?! (o':'o)  
A/N: Thank you for reading! Please Review! Review~!!! PLEASE REVIEW! XD  
  
-Peony- 


	13. Irresistable Calling

Title: War Beat  
Author: Peonyqt1004  
Chapter Title: " Irresistable Calling"   
  
DISCLAIMER: NO I DUNT OWN CCS!!!! .  
  
A/n: Thanks for the reveiws! =D   
  
Sakura was lost in his eyes for the longest time. His eyes captured her.... intoxicated her. She felt as though she was falling... He clasped her hand tightly. "Sakura...?!" He seemed suprised and a bit relieved. Sakura felt her eyes seep with moisture. She could'nt love him, no one could not fall for this handsome cocky grouchy boy of a man... Butu she... she could'nt... Sakura clenched her eyes shut and pulled away. "Please Lord..." She implored, becoming rather stoic and grave, she wouldn't let her hopes run high... It would kill her... Puzzled by her suddenl coldness, Syaoran got up slowly, blinking a bit and grimacing at the sudden sharp pain shooting from his arm. "Sakura..."  
  
"Please, its Kinomoto." Sakura insisted. Syaoran frowned. "I want to call you Sakura." He presisted. Sakura shook her head, holding onto the edge of her sanity. "No... thats not right. That's what a close friend should call me... a... a lover." Syaorans eyes softened. "Sakura... I..." Sakura didn't want to hear it, going into hysterics was not her usual thing, but she got up quickly, babbling on and on. "Lord, may I get you a drink of water? WHat should we plan next? Wait, I have to attend to Stellas child... So I'll talk to you later Prince." Sakura bowed formally and quickly left the room. Syaoran frowned, his face dark... and a tinge of hurt flickered in his eyes. But he did not know the conflict going on in Sakura. Ignorance was bliss. As the prince, he thought nothing could be denied to him, and that everything was within his grasp. How wrong he was.   
Sakura drew the curtains behind her quickly, her breathe came in short ragged gasps as she backed away from the curtain.  
  
"Is everything fine yah?"  
  
Sakura jumped and whirled to face Stella, who looked at her curiously, her blue eyes flickering with interest. "Yes. Everything is fine." Sakura squeaked her voice an octave higher then normal. Stella smiled warmly, her dirty face had been washed, and showed a rather attractive older woman under all the grime. "My child? Preston is the one whose really sick, please look at him." Sakura nodded, nervously, she kept twitching, expecting Syaoran to appear out of nowhere. She ran a hand down the childs painfully boney arms and checked his faint and fluttering pule. The childs face was pinched, his eyes unnatrually big and bright. Sakura felt a twinge of pain for this child. She sighed, this symptom was familiar to her, after all, as her duty as a bodygaurd, she had to study illnesses as well, to protect the person they were to watch over. She just could'nt remeber what it was... Sakura apprehensively took a cord of her unbridled magic. 'Please don't let anything bad happen...' Sakura prayed as she took a deep breathe, and entered the childs body with her magical mind.  
  
Tomoyo screeched as a hard and comfortably warm body drew her against him and threw her to the floor, and rolled her away. Tomoyo blinked and stared up at the face of her saviour. Her ashen face and large purple eyes met navy blue. "Eriol?" Her voice cracked as he looked down at her with a very strange and intimidating look.   
"Don't you EVER ever do that again!" He yelled, shaking her. Tomoyo cringed as he touched her. He was mad, she should've known. Tear slipped from her eyes, the close encounter with death and this was altogether too much for her. Eriol stopped and looked remorseful, though the same steely look overcame his dark eyes. "Look, Tomoyo... I'm--."   
  
"Stupid Brat!"  
  
Eriol frowned and came face to face with a tall man... Tory Kinomoto.   
  
"How dare you make her cry?!" Eriol was about to reply with a witty comeback when a steely hard fist rammed its way into his face. Tomoyo screamed from somewhere in the back... and all went black.  
Sakura gasped as she entered his body, pain overtook her. She was feeling his pain. She didn't know how she had done it, but it worked. She was grateful. She let her magic drift about him, she touched his limbs, his heart... his blood vessels. Sakura gasped as she caught a glimpse of the problem. It was a horrifying truth. There would be no future for this child.  
  
Syaoran felt the strong use of magic and swore under his breathe.  
  
'Stupid Sakura, wonder what she is doing THIS time?' He was a bit puzzled, her magic was untrained and unbridled, yet, it was powerful and seemed to reflect the darker moods of Sakura. 'Streange, her magic is always pulsating...' Syaoran opened the curtain, grasping his arm gently. Stella looked very worried and fluttered about the two figures, the stiff body of the childs, and the slumped and limp body of Sakura.   
  
"SAKURA!" Syaoran rushed over, concern and anger at her stupidity making his blood and magic boil. 'Stupid little baka yarou!' He made a long rope out of his green magical aura and flung it to Sakura through his magical mind. He felt her magic automatically coming to him. The strange attraction caused their magic to entertwine and a moan of pleasure nearly erupted from his lips as a strange wave of content and warmth flooded him.  
  
'No! Concentrate! Sakura could be lost in her own magic!'  
  
Syaoran felt beads of sweat dripping from his forehead and he gave a triumphed yell as he yanked Sakura out.  
  
Sakura's eyes fluttered open, her eyes were wet with tears. "The child..." She croaked, tears flowing from her eyes. Syaoran frowned. "What about him?" Sakura brought the child closer to her, the child looked confused and started to suck his thumb, but Sakura drew the young dirty child into her arms, hugging him tightly as she cried over him.  
  
"Poor child... poor child..."  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura with a rather irked look. "Sakura, you're hysterical... whats going on?"  
  
Stella looked frightened. "Is it bad?" She asked, distressed. Sakura let out a long shuddering sigh as she pulled away from the child.  
  
"Send him to his cot." Sakura said gently, a strange look of saddness and remorse filling her eyes. Syaoran gruffly spoke up, "Sakura..." Sakura ignored him, watching the child scurry out to his small cot to join his friends. "Stella..."  
  
"Its grave, his condition." Sakura said, feeling her heart break at the expression on Stella's face.  
  
"He... he's not going to get better?"  
  
Syaoran saw Sakura's face contort and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, she stiffened, but she went on, feeling a strange solid strength from him.  
  
Taking a deep breathe, she continued. "Stella, your son will not live much longer."  
  
Stella looked hysterical. "I can get him a doctor!" She cried, "Some good medicine cures all! Or a magical healer!"  
  
Sakua slowly shook her head, tears falling faster. "Nothing can cure your child..." She said, her voice a wisp of a sound. Stella stilled. "Stella... Your son... was destined to die, even a strong sorcerer cannot prevent death. Its inevitable. Your son... has... blood cancer."  
"Eriol? Eriol?!" A faint voice yelled at him from the back of his mind. He groaned as he blinked, his eyes opening. A dull thrumming noise hummed at the back of his mind as he got up and faced two worried purple eyes. "To..tomoyo?" Tomoyo breathed as igh of relief. "Thank GOD!" She smiled coyly. "Tory can sure pack a punch eh?" Eriol scowled deeply as he glared at Tomoyo. She giggled at his expression. "Don't worry." Tomoyo said quietly. "He was being protective of me." Tomoyo smiled slighty. "Almost as protective of me as he is over his sister. If you had insulted his ister... You probably would'nt have woken up for a month." Eriol frowned at the dull pain and stared at her. "How long was I out?" He croaked. "Two hours." Tomoyo replied. "We won." Smiling triumphly Tomoyo clapped her hands. "Its wonderful, we now have control over the Li castle!" "But Nubis won't like it at all." Eriol muttered, getting up. 'Hopefully he'll come back so I can finish him.'  
  
Stella faltered and swayed on her feet, her mouth opened in a silent scream as turned away from Sakura and Syaoran, tears runniing freely from her face. "What can I do?" Stella asked, her voice but a whisper. "Give him the best care. Take good care of him, keep him warm. Don't tell him." Sakura said bluntly. "He'll die quicker that way, and will suffer more." Stella frowned and sighed sadly. "Poor baby." She said softly. "No wonder... no wonder he would always cry at night, telling me how much it hurts. I asked him who did it and he would cry out, "Its the dark monster, he's trying to eat me!" And I laughed, I never belived that the child would be so sick that he..." Stella gulped as she sat down, trembling. "Let me think of this. You two may go, all is clear and safe. I have packed food for you." Stella go up adruptly, her eyes glittering with tears as she left.   
  
Nubis groaned, pain flooded his body as he got up and faced Optius, who looked worse for the wear. "Lord, how are you feeling?" Nubis cursed as he tried to get up. "Little bastard hurt me." He spat. Optius nodded, wincing as Nubis whirled about. "I'll teach that prince..." He seethed. "That Sakura, she'll pay for this too, but not before I kill this strange feeling I have for her." Nubis got up adruptly, letting out a cry of pain. Optius lept up. "Lord!" Nubis clenched his teeth and smiled tensly. "I'll make Syaoran pay, 1000 times over, with more pain then he'll ever be able to bear."  
Sakura slung the bag over her shoulder, refusing to meet Syaoran's eye. "We go where next?" Syaoran shrugged. "I'm not sure. Back to the lad of the dragons?" "No." Sakura said quietly. She fingered the locket, "I think..." Sakura whispered, her voice sounding strange and slightly possessed. "I think we should search for the stone." Syaorans eyes widened. "But Sakura..." "Syaoran, I have the key, I can wish your family back again... I can do anything! I have the key!" Sakura laughed hysterically, making Syaoran shudder, and suddenly, the regular green eyes of Sakura looked at him again. She looked frightened. "I... I dunno... This stone, I should destroy it." "Why Sakura?" Syaoran asked, a bit confused at her paradox of words. "This stone... it haunts me, day and night, I see it in my dreams... I see it everywhere... Now that I know, now that the white dragon had appeared to me... telling me I can use this stone. It has possessed me Syaoran." Sakura gulped, her eyes scared. Syaoran stared at her as Sakura looked away from him, ashamed.   
  
"Syaoran... The white dragon appeared to me, after you fainted, I had to rest while Stella cared for you... I slept for a few minutes and I woke up, terrified, and I offered to stitch you back up... The dream... it..."  
  
Sakura pressed closer to Syaoran, her eyes pleading. "Don't let it eat me up Syaoran..." She begged.  
  
**Flashback fo the dream**  
  
Sakura blinked as the light faded down, and the dragon rose before her, it was a beautiful exqusite creature, 1000 times more beautiful then Silver Jade... The dragons voice was a mere rumble... so powerful it hurt for Sakura to listen.  
  
"Sakura... destroy this stone."  
  
The dragon swirled upwards and a large black stone, pulsating red light stood where the dragon had been.   
  
"This stone of great power can fulfil anyones wishes... with a price."  
  
Sakura wanted to cry out in happiness, her parents can be restored, Nubis can be killed.  
  
"This stone is not white magic, only one can use it, thats you. It will possess you, day and night, your link with it is inevitable, its power is your power... The only diffrence is, you have a choice." Sakura blinked as the stone pulsated, she could hear it, like a heartbeat, slow and steady. "It will use you... the one who made it will become you. Youw ill no longer be yourself. For I have sealed the black dragon within it. You are also 1/4 of his descendent... My great great grandmother fell in love with evil, sttracted by its sweet pugnant allure..."  
  
She saw a beautiful silverish dragon before her eyes.  
  
"So... he can easily allure you with its power... Don't release it, use the power to defeate the evil. Make it turn on itself."  
  
Sakura's mouth went dry as she heard it whisper to her, dark promises of power, everlasting life... love.  
  
"Remeber, never let you anger bring you down, for it will be your downfall, and also your friends as well."  
  
Sakura gasped as the white dragon suddenly dissappeared. Sakura stepped away from stone, she was all alone... with this limitless power...  
  
'Use me... I can make your darkest wishes come true...'  
  
It whispered, alluringly. Sakura gulped noisily. She backed away. "You're evil." Sakura whispered. "You've been sealed away..."  
  
'I can kill Nubis for you, your parents can return home... I can kill Optius, I can hurt you those boys who have hurt you so bad...'  
  
Sakura whimpered, as desire engulfed her. Flashes of the green mountains of the north... a small hut... a secret doorway... a black door...  
  
Sakura cried out, "No... I don't want it! NO!"  
  
The stone laughed as the face of a dark evil dragon, handsome, but dark emerged from the stone.  
  
"You know you want this power... Everyone wants it. I can make your wishes come true... I... can..."  
  
Sakura shreiked as a strange darkness engulfed her, it seemed to be eating her, dragging her towards the stone...  
  
**End flashback**  
  
Sakura shook endlessly, and suddenly stopped. Syaoran looked at her with concern. "Kinomoto, there is no need to be scared. It's just a dream, the stone can't talk." Sakura shook her head. "It talked... to me." Sakura said rather childishly. Syaoran pondered on what Sakura had just told him. He knew, that only one person could unlock the stone, and use it. He knew there was a terrible price for using the wishes. He didn't know what it was however. He knew, the dark creature sealed within needed to feed off of pure magic, one that is one with the elements and feeds off the celestrials to be able to re-emerge. But... Why Sakura?   
  
Sakura sighed as she pulled away. She could wish for love, Julians love... Syaorans love... She could wish to be come the beautifulist person in the world... But then... Sakura sighed fusterated. It was horrible, she had no right to love. Syaoran looked at her bemusedly. He thought her rather confused face looked very cute. Hoever, when Sakura caught him looking at her that way, she glared at him. "What are you looking at Prince?" She snapped. He smiled rather darkly, making Sakura shiver with a strange feeling.  
  
"You're very cute when your mad." Syaoran seemed suprised at his own words and clapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
Sakura blinked and suddenly broke out into a large smile, making Syaorans eyes widen and his face blush.  
  
"And you're such a royal pain in my rear." Sakura answered cheerily, she whirled around and skipped away from him, quickly.  
  
Syaorans face flushed with anger. 'That Kinomoto...' He shook his head, she was really annoying.. but then, she was a great companion. He didn't know why. But she was, his face flushed as he remebered her large bright smile.  
  
Sakura was having the same effect drawn on her. Her face was flushed slightly, her breathe quickening. Her every step was shaky and she stopped as she heard Syaoran yell at her to slow down. Stopping, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
'I can't love royalty, I'm sworn to be a bodygaurd.'  
  
Sakura remebered the pledge she had made at the age of 10, a true heartfelt pledge that she vowed to keep forever.  
  
'I... Sakura pledge myself to protect the family of the Li's and Daiijabou's till the end of time, I Sakura, pledge to use whatever means to sheild them from harm, my body, my mind, my soul... even sacrificing myself. With the honor of my family symbol, the white dragon, I, Sakura Kinotomoto take my vow. Forever I shall be meek, forever humble, forever shall I be protecting my one and only ruler. I shall not long for anothers comfort, I shall not mingle and taint my royal families blood with my own, my honor shall be kept clean. I will stay pure at mind and at will. I will love my subject from afar, but never close. This I swear upon the holy seal that binds this world together. In the name of the gods and of the holy dragon. I seal this with my blood.'  
Clenching her fist, she looked at the sky as she heard the hurried footsteps behind her. The forest was dark and gloomy, only faint spots of sunlight filtered through the thick canopy.   
  
"Sakura, whats the rush?" Syaoran demanded with labored breathing. "Nothing my lord." Sakura said quietly. Syaoran stared at her uplifted face, her eyes focused somewhere ahead of her. She was zoning out on him, but he didn't mind as a small ray of sunlight shone upon her hair, highlighting her hair... her face... and brighteneing her glittering eyes.  
  
'Like emeralds...' Syaoran thought, he chuckled to himself, he was becoming really romantic now days. He wasn't sure if he even *liked* her. His eyes skimmed her face and rested on her parted rosebud lips. If only he could kiss her, he blushed madly at the thought and frowned at himself, he was getting a bit too soft. Why should he like her anyways? She blinked once... twice, and slowly turned towards him, Syaoran quickly looked away at her direct gaze. "Prince Li. I think it would be best if we... looked for the stone of power." Syaoran frowned. "But Sakura, I thought you were scared of the stone?" Sakura fingered the locket about her slim throat, her willowy figure swayed as if she was dancing to invisible threads of music.   
  
"The stone of power..." Sakura whispered, her face lifted upwards as a strange breeze took over the forest, Syaoran was hit with a sudden collision with a strang elemental magic. Sakura laughed an unearthly laugh as she whirled about, dancing in the breeze which gradually became stronger.  
  
"Syaoran... The wind... its calling me! Its singing!" Syaoran winced. "Sakura!" His voice was filled with dread as from the corner of his eyes he spotted a mysterious glowing figure approch them. Like the white lady of the forest he had seen so long ago... Sakura had saved him. He would'nt let another ghostly figure enchant him... or let it hurt Sakura.  
  
"Sakura!" Crouching, sheilding his face from a strong gust of wind, he made his way towards an enchanter Sakura. Sakura was laughing and giggling. Whispering a strange song which whipped past Syaorans ears, unheard.  
  
  
Syaoran gasped as he tried to breathe through a gust of strong air. "Curse this! It must be a elemental spirit!" He let up a magical sheild, which began deteriorating quickly as he put it up, but it gave him time to grab Sakuras arm and bring her body close to his. Sakura giggled like mad, her eyes shining and unfocused.  
  
"Mother."  
  
Her eyes focused in and out.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
She swayed in his arms as a gust of wind blew her fragrant locks into his face. Sakura slumped forward, limp as a rag doll. Syaoran turned a light shade of pink, but he recovered from his momentary shock of Sakuras body on his as the wispy figure of a woman stood before him.   
  
"Who are you, and pray, what do you want?" Syaoran demanded, his voice lost in the angry gust of wind.  
  
A strange voice rose from the womans throat, like the howl of the wind, swirling about Syaoran, she cried out, like the thudering of a tornadoe on a small village, and she stood back, her eyes focused on Sakura, her fingers pointed at her.  
  
"If you want her." Syaoran gritted out. "You have to get by ME!"   
  
The wind stared at him, a bit irked at his behavior, she raised and arm and a pwoerful gust of wind rose him off of his feet and sent him slamming into a tree. Syaoran sheilded Sakura's limp body with his, he took in all the impact. A groan escaped his lips as black swirls of dots rose in front of him.  
  
'Not now... not while the spirit wants Sakura...'  
  
The spirit drew closer. Sakura moaned in his arms, yet his arms were too heavy. The wind spirit was so close, her face inches away from his own, and suddenly, she was gone. She dissappeared in a swirld of air... into Sakura's locket. However, something soft and solid hit his head.  
  
"I found you at last!" An excited voice said, sounding cheerful. Something yellow flashed by Syaorans drooping eyes. The last thing Syaoran heard was,  
  
"OOOHHHH! Food! A long journey calls for a celebration!"  
To be continued...  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
-Tree Leaf- Thanks for dropping by even if ur busy!  
-Firey-chan- Haha, thanks, hope u like this chapter too!  
-Pink Cherry Blossom- Hahaha, thanks, I'm glad I can write a fighting scene, I was worried it was not... good. =D  
-Evvy- Keep reading! XD  
-C.M Dracoon- ^_^ THANX for ur review! XD  
-Danielle Ngo- Ahhh, poor Syaoran, dunt kill him, he loves Sakura. Right Syaoran? *he nods* See! ^^; Well, dunt kill him yet, I need him for my story. @_@;  
-xxwolfpupxx- Hehehe, hope the story continues to be to ur liking!   
  
Peonyqt1004: Thank you for your reveiws, they all are special to me. ^_^ Just wanted to let you know.  
A/N: Hahaha, Guess who that little somebody is? ^_^ Oh, I'm going to put out another story, I would be awfully pleased if u dropped by to look at it and hit me up with some reviews, its called, "This is Not Enough". Ok, basically this is what its about.  
  
Sakura is an orphan child with no knowledge of her past, parents... and etc. She arrives in an orphanage and gets adopted by one of the most richest and powerful families in Hong Kong. SHe becomes Syaorans sister. Syaoran, used to being a single spoilt child, takes this harshly and hates Sakura, and competes in everything with her, but always somehow ends up losing. Sakura has something Syaoran doesn't have, humility, and a kind and gentle spirit. Knowing how it was to be abandones, Sakura is a kindly soul. She never hated Syaoran, but he makes her hate her once their mother dies. She leaves behind a large company and Syaoran taunts and threatens Sakura, telling her she is an outcast and that no one wanted her. Broken hearted at his cruel insults, she starts to hate and harden herself against him and the two become rivals, till Syaoran realizes something earthshattering to him... Once Syaoran realizes it, both Sakura and Syaoran are able to get along, they have one similarity now. Syaoran becomes more and more aware that Sakura isn't really his sister. The Li clan forbids this kind of love... Sakura is shunned by her only family and meets something from her past that would shock her to no end, her past of lies, deception, murder... Only Syaoran could understand, because he went through this as well. S and S.   
  
AHHH am I revealing too much?! Well, Read and Review for this story too! PLEASE! ^_^ Thank you! Ta-ta!  
  
REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW! 


	14. The Chosen

War Beat  
Title: The Chosen  
Author: Peonyqt1004  
Disclaimer: I dun't own CCS  
  
A/N: I was sick so gomen nasai! I didn't write in a long time. ^^; Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!  
Syaoran groaned as the dull pounding on the bottom of his skull woke him. Something was poking his eyelid, and it was irritating. Syaoran swatted at whatever it was, bit somehow it would'nt stop. "Stop it." He said in a half groggily tone. Maybe it was Sheifa? His oldest sister? She had a habit of always annoying him. "Sheifa stop it." The poking ceased and a blissful smile spread across the princes face. Wait a second.... Sheifa was dead.... His eyes shot open and came face to face with two beady eyes.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Amazingly, Sakura did not stir from the loud scream that reveberated around them, howvere, the thing in front of Syaoran went flying backwards into the air, landing with a thump on the forest floor. Sakura snorted slightly, crinkling her nose slightly as she giggled in her sleep. Syaoran blinked. Suddenly everything came rushing back to him. The spirit... Sakura... the winid... The creature got up and dusted itself off, its corn yellow fur shining softly in the morning light. "You were cleaned knocked off yer feet by Windy I think, I sorta recognized that aura." Syaoran stared at the little creature in front of him. "I must be dreaming...." Syaoran said, scowling a bit, "A stuffed animal is *talking* to me." The little creature bared its teeth at him. "WHAT WHY U LITTLE PUNK!" The yellow creature launched itself into a attack and attacked Syaoran's index finger. Syaoran gave a loud screech and swung the creature around the air and gasped in relief when the little creature got off. His index finger was throbbing and turning red. "Yeesh!" Syaoran exclaimed, holdiing his finger. "What if that creature has RABIES." The creature twitched slightly and smiled, "Heya, yer that Li descendent ne?" Syaoran nodded, dumbfounded. "I guess I'm dreaming." Syaoran muttered under his breathe. "I'm Kerobeous of the Seal." The creature continued, looking proud as he strutted his stuff in front of Syaoran, Syaoran blinked as all his magic lessons from the palace came crashing to him.   
  
"Oh." Syaoran said, rather indiffrently, then Syaoran started to laugh, uncontrollably, to Keros indignation.   
Tomoyo panted, hauling herself next to Eriol. "Eriol baka!" She yelled in his ear as they continued their trek up the side of the mountain. "What?" He asked, a bit irritated. "Why did you tell me to come here when all you're doing is making me sweat like a pig!" Tomoyo wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her wrist. Eriol smirked and rather flirtacioously, he brought out a hand. "Assitance my lady?" Tomoyo, rather shocked by his sudden good manners, only stared at his hand and step back, and landed on her rear with a splat into the mud, making Eriol laugh. Tomoyo was shaking with anger as she got up, attempting to clean her rear. "That was not funny." She said, quivering. Eriol stopped laughing and gave her a wink, making Tomoyo stop and gape at him again. Eriol pushed her quickly, making her land on her rear again. "ERIOL!" She shrieked angrily, her face staining into a pink hue.  
Sakura smiled, somehow, she was back home at her dojo. She heard the clattering of feet outside, people were sparring... and she heard strings plucking from a room, her mother... She walked down her wooden hallway, her shoes clacking on the floor as she opened a door, the living room.   
  
"Sakura!" A girl around her age with curling brown hair called. Sakura smiled and joined them.   
  
"Sakura, did you hear?" The girl gossiped, "Greg likes Chira!" Sakura giggled. "I knew he liked her." Sakura boasted, "I told you."  
  
"Girls?"  
  
The girl stood straight up and Sakura chasted her friend. "Rika, ma ma won't punish you anymore for gossiping." Rika giggleed nervously as a tall beautiful woman entered. Her eyes were a startling shade of green, her hair long lusterous and black like the midnight sky. "Now girls." Nadeshiko ssaid, waggling a finger. "I smell gossip." Rika hung her head. "Gomen nasai sensei." Nadeshiko laughed charmingly, "Its ok, all woman gossip, but be careful in what you say." Nadeshiko knelt besides her daughter, smiling. "Remeber, gossip is like feathers in the wind, you can never take it back." "Hai." The two girls answered.   
Rika heard her name being called by somebody. "Oh, its Teresa, I think she wants me to help with the dishes." Rika smiled, got up and left. Nadeshiko smiled at her daughter. "My daugher." Nadeshiko whispered, touching Sakuras face. Sakura felt a rush of longing... this was her mother, wasn't she dead? A cold feeling entered Sakura's chest, but Nadeshiko spoke, her voice warm and uplifting.   
  
"Sakura, no ones realy dead till they are forgotten."  
  
Sakura felt like crying as she opened her eyes... but her mother was gone... she was alone in the middle of a vast valley.   
  
"You're never alone."  
  
The voice was like a wisp in the air, but Sakura recognized the voice... it was her mother. Tears filled her eyes as she stood, alone... and faced the east.   
  
"Always, the humbleness and forgivness in a humans soul shall defeat vengence and greed." A voice said... it sounded like her mother... yet... Sakura wasn't sure.  
  
"You're close, let the gaurdian of the sun guide you, for he is the way to truth."  
"Awake now child."  
  
Sakuras eyes fluttered open. She got up and yawned, and her eyes widened as she ducked. A flying pot went whizzing above her head.   
  
  
"STUFFED ANIMAL GET OFF OUR FOOD!" Someone bellowed. Sakura winced as she got up, whirling around. "Prince Li what in the heavens--!" A small mouse like critter and Syaoran were glaring at each other, only a few paces from where she had been sleeping. Sakura made a sort of groaning sound from the base of her throat as she got up and marched towards Syaoran and the creature.  
  
"Whats going on?!"  
  
Syaoran looked at her angrily, "That critter just ate the last of our food."  
  
The grumbling in Sakuras stomache got more and more audiable. Furious, she whirled around at the little "critter". "Its Kerobeous." The critter said rather indignantly, his face covered in crumbs. "Kero... whatever." Sakura said quickly. "Listen, we can't afford not to have food with us on this journey, you just ate the last of our food supply..." Kero shook his fur and licked his paw. "Listen." The creature said, making Sakura blink, the creature was... strange. "I came here to find the chosen, the one who is seeking the chosen to train her, there will be much to do, training and stuff..." Kero paused, licking a crumb from his fur. "But I can't find him, and this guy here won't let me test him for magic."  
  
Syaoran snorted.   
  
"Why don't you let Kero test you?" Sakura asked curiously. Syaoran whispered something inaudiable, "What?" Sakura asked, but Syaoran gazed at her, a sorrowful look on his face. "Its Kerobeous." The small yellow mouse demanded. "Whatever Kero." Sakura said, staring intently at Syaoran. Syaoran looked away. "Sakura." He said, suprising her. "It's Kinomo--." Syaoran sighed, a fusterated look appearing on his face. "Ok, Kinomoto. You know why I don't want to be tested? I don't want to be dissapointed." Sakura looked puzzled as Syaoran sat down onto the grass. Kero jumped in front of Sakura. "Do you have magic?" He asked excitedly. "I do." Sakura said rather nervously. Kero smiled. 'Well, might as well test your potential." He touched her nose, making her sneeze twice, and clapped his hands. Nothing happened.  
  
"Oh." Kero looked dissappointed.  
  
There was a sudden thunderclap of pink sparks and a great bright explosion of light.   
  
"Oh." Kero repeated again as he stared at Sakura.   
Eriol reached the small placid lake, Tomoyo, messy and a bit dirty, climbed up beside him. Eriol felt that strange fuzzy feeling as he watched her struggle up after him. The sun was setting and the place was cooling down from its hot afternoon heat. A faint chirping of bugs were heard in the dark. Tomoyo huffed and sat next to Eriol, he looked serenly out into the lake, deep in thought. Tomoyo grumbled and stared at the calm and handsome pale face of Eriol. His dark navy eyes looked out into the lake, his eyes had a slightly dreamy quality to them. Suddenly she realized something. Eriol was tranquil and unruffled by the harsh terrain in which they had climbed, and she was... very... Tomoyo turned red as she tugged at her messy tangled locks, suddenly aware of her appearance, she felt like crawling under a hole and hiding. Eriol slowly faced her, "Tomoyo." He said quietly. She froze, his words were soft and beautiful... she loved the sound of his voice... "Uh, hai?" Eriol smiled. "You know why I love the night?" He asked. Tomoyo shook her head, not being able to say anything. "Its dark and beautiful, cool and quiet... serene and soothing..." "Oh." Tomoyo felt stupid, she didn't feel at all witty. "You know what?" Eriol asked, his eyes hooded slightly. "What?" Tomoyo asked, her voice warbling and shrill.  
  
"You're like the night."  
  
His hands were against her cheek, cold and soft. "I was a fool." Eriol said quietly. "I thought you were pathetic, but... you're more then that." Eriol pulled away, much to Tomoyo's dissappointment. All was quiet, and the quiet chirping of the crickets sang them both a love song.  
  
Nubis was very angry, angrier then he had been in days. He just recived news that the Li Castle was over run with peasents revolting against him. Fusterated, he slammed the letter down the the ground, his teeth clenched hard as he tersely look down at the words again.  
  
-Peasents demand you to resign-  
  
"Hell no." Nubis growled softly under his breath. He stopped as a familiar name flashed across his memory.  
  
-Eriol Hiro was the leader of this unruly group-  
  
'Eriol Hiro... Prince Li's cousin!' Nubis snapped a finger, his lips stretched into a straight thin line. Optius made another mistake. 'Feathers in the wind.' Nubis thought angrily. 'And now I can't ever get them back.' "OPTIUS!"  
  
The gnarled old man came scuttling through the tent entrance, a look of fear on his face. "Y-y-yes master?"  
  
"Listen Optius, you made three mistakes, one more mistake and I'll KILL you." Menacingly, Nubis came forward. "Each mistake you made... Eriol Hiro... Syaoran Li... Sakura Kinomoto... they will lead to our downfall if not immediately destroyed."  
  
"But lordship." Optius cried, going down on his knees. "The girl, she has the key. I saw and felt its presence... she is the chosen, she must be!" Nubis glared at Optius. "Not another mistake I hope?" "No lord." Optius cried, "We only need her, and a spell to leave her in a trance... and we can make her open the dark gateway... and we can enter the realm and take the stone for ourselves." Nubis... for the first time. Laughed.  
  
"Good work Optius... but pray, where is she now?"  
  
"She would go look for the stone, it is only natrual since she has the key, it is destiny... but we will destroy the legend, and make it ours."  
  
Nubis brooded for a while, he went to his desk and opened a dusty old book, yellowing with age and turned to a page.  
  
"The legend is fate." Nubis said, fear slightly tintiing his voice. "How can we stop it, now that we spurred it?" Optius looked grim, but his eyes showed truth. "Now that we spurred it... we have to finish it." Nubis looked mournful. "I've defeated the Li's... Daiijabou's... the two most powerful nations in the world. The Starrs had escaped, and my men defeated the city of Yarkara... The three most important nations in the world... and I shall fall?" Anger powered his words. "No... NO! I shall grow in power and this legend will NEVER unfold, I shall get to the stone first. Optius, the way to the stone, now!" Optius nodded slowly, yet his wise eyes betrayed his doubts as he unfolded a map. "From the clues within my magic book, I've estimated that it is near Dame Mountain."  
Sakura didn't know what to make of Kero tapping on her nose and making little magic shows... she didn't understand, but she did feel the strange urge to travel towards Dame Mountain.   
  
"Why Dame Mountain?" Syaoran asked, irritated as sweat trickled down his face. "I don't know." Sakura answered, they were days away from the mountain... if only they had horses! She stopped and panted, she looked around and sighed, a fresh stream which was running ran across the land she was on, the small clearing was lush green with moisture, and damp with humidity. Kero said he would be back, he had spotted some berries on the way.  
  
"You sure they're edible?" Syaoran asked suspiciously. "Uh, yes." Kero said, annoyed. "Bring some for us, you ATE out food." Syaoran said, growling at the end, "Stupid stuffed animal." He let out a high pitched squeal as Kero clamped himself on Syaoran's index finger, and then flew towards the blue sky.  
  
Splashing water on her face, Sakura was intesnely aware of Syaoran. He was not far from her, drinking the water and washing his face as well. The cold water clung to Sakuras face, making her smile with the coolness. Her face became red as suddenly, the image of Syaoran and her in the wagon came to her mind. She remebered Syaoran leaning in towards her... they might've even kissed. Her face turned red, and quickly she dunked her head under the water, nearly drowning herself in the process, not that she would've minded.  
  
Sakura gasped as Syaoran poked her side, "You ok?" He asked, "You look red." Sakura turned nearly purple now that he mentioned it. "Iiee.." Sakura replied, then gave up. Syaoran was VERY close to her, and she felt her blood rush towards him. This forbidden love. She didn't love him. No. She would be strong. Steeling herself, she smiled at Syaoran, who turned red too. A wet lock of brown hair fell across his face, without thinking about it, Sakuras hand darted out and brushed away the jair falling in his eyes, a look of horror crossed her face. "Prince Li... I-I-I--!" He gripped her hand in his own, preventing her from withdrawing it. Sakura turned bright red, nothing in her years of training as a warrior had prepared her for this... He drew closer, till they were just millimeters apart. Syaoran smiled at Sakuras look of astonishment and shock. He dropped a quick gentle kiss on her forehead, Then he cupped her face gently with his hands.  
  
"Sakura... I... I love--."  
  
Sakura pulled away, her eyes wide and her face flushed. "Oh Prince Li." Sakura said quickly, darting a look to the sky. "It looks as if it might rain!" Confused and hurt, Syaoran looked away and looked up. "The sky is clear Sakura." Sakura felt her face become hot. "Oh, must've been a speck in my eye." Quickly she drew away and pretended to rub her eye. But no matter how much she rubbed, she could'nt rub away Syaorans hurt look. There was a long uncomfortable silence.  
Syaoran felt a sharp sting of hurt as she lied to him. He could see it in her eyes... it was as if she was SCARED of him. That one moment, when Sakura had pushed away his wet bangs, he thought she might've cared, after all, girls back in his court used to play with his hair when they flirted with him. He took his chances, he had tried to tell her what he was sure he felt, and she had pushed him away.  
  
'Why?'  
  
Silently he looked at Sakura, who looked miserable and very confused, it befitted her, yet he could'nt understand her. Sometimes she seemed to like him, many times she didn't. He could'nt understand why HE liked her. Maybe he did? He wasn't sure. That warm fuzzy feeling always was there when he saw Sakura. After many days with her, he could'nt imagine life without her, and welcomed her presence though many times he tried not to show it. He heard a faint yelp of pain and saw a streak of yellow make its way towards him.  
  
"DARN IT!" The creature howled. Kero held up a paw, pricked and stung by thorns. "I can't get the berries!" Syaoran glared at the creature, feeling as if he should attack it, he wasn't in much of a good mood.  
  
"Stupid stuffed animal."  
  
Kero lept to attack Syaoran, but he moved to the side quickly and grabbed Kero's cheeks and stretched them out as far as he could.  
  
"Stuffed animal, stuffed animal!"  
  
"LEGGO!" Kero squealed, waving his arms and legs frantically.  
  
Sakura smiled faintly, but there was something bothering her...  
Nubis had recruited around 500 more troops to accompany him to the Dame mountains, they had heard about the gruesome deaths of the soldiers before them, and were greatly distured and agitated. Their loyalty was not as strong as Nubis's old troops.   
  
"A girl beat Nubis..."  
  
"No, a boy they say."  
  
Two soldiers joked as they went up the rocky pathway towards the mountains. Nubis twitched and said nothing, his eyes staring ahead of him. That was... until...  
  
"Nubis is falling apart over a girl, lusting over a female is a weakne--"  
  
The sandy haired man stopped as a glistening blade stood in front of him, merely inches away from his face. Nubis had reared his roan backwards and was facing the cocky soldier. "One more word and this blade will drink your blood." Nubis growled, then he cocked his head to the side, a evil glinting smile on his face. "Actually..." There wasn't even a scream as a flash of silver found its way to the soldiers vunerable flesh. His head went lolling to the ground, making the soldiers mummer in terror as Nubis smiled rather strangely. "No more talk. You are here to serve me, cockiness will bring death to you." He sheathed his bloody sword and cantered forward. Not one word was whispered as they continued on their gloomy journey.  
  
  
  
Sakura tensed, there was that sound again, the scent... the strange sensation of a sudden attack. Her muscles tensed as she crouched in the shadows. Syaoran and Kero were fast asleep, Kero was determined to think that Syaoran was the chosen one, no matter how much Syaoran protested. Sakura, however, didn't mind the little creature. She had an urge to throw herself at it and hug it to death, but not with Syaoran there. Not with him watching. She didn't want any kind of adorement from him. Acting girly might make him... him... like her? She shook her head, nobody could like her. There was a strange scent, the sound of something here. Sakura got up slowly to strike and was startled as a pair of rock hard hooves came towards her head, bursting from the shrubbery. Sakura managed to twist away and jump back into a crouch, her silvery metal fans glistening a deadly glow. A pair of wild eyes met hers. Her eyes widened with suprise. She could'nt belive it... It... it... it was a centuar!  
  
The magnifecent creature was midnight black in color, her fur shimmering dark blue in the moonlight, her mane like hair was silvery white and her eyes were icy white blue. The centuar neighed angrily, in her muscular and long arms, dark with tan, she held a large dangerous bow and arrow. The centuar snorted, pawing its feet. Only a loose white shirt clothes its top as it walked about her slowly, blowing hre nose like a horse and swishing its silvery tail furiously.  
  
"Pray who are thee?" The girl centuar breathed, the arrow and bow flexed within its agile fingers, making Sakura draw back slightly. "Friend." Sakura whispered, her fans still out. The centuar snorted. "I smell dragons." The centuar said slowly, "Centaurs and dragons do not get along... FOE!" The centuar made a quick run at Sakura, making Sakura dart to the side in a roll. "State your name." The centaur breathed, snorting again, "Your clothes are dragon made and you smell faintly of them, a few days old..." The bow and arrow was drawn tautly. "Good bye foe." The quick fingers quickly brought the arrow up, sending a whistling arrow straight to Sakuras heart.  
Sakura saw it happen... slowly. Sakura felt herself use her magic sheild, but it shattered through it, the arrow had been magicked itself. The arrow drew closer, its metal tip nearly toughing her chest when Sakuras fan barely made its sweeping round to clear the arrow away from her breast. The arrow fell away with a clang. Sakura growled. 'I am no foe, but you decided to be mine, what are you doing here? Watching us?" Sakura asked sarcastically. The beautiful creature swished her silver tail and stomped once or twice.   
  
"I gaurd this forest, me and my people are sworn to it, you are a human. A destructive insigneficent human that destroys everything beautiful."  
  
"Are you talking about Nubis?" Sakura asked sarcastically, but the centuar thundered towards her, the deadly and heavy hooves thundering across the ground as the centuar let out a loud thunderous war cry.  
At that moment something amazing happened.  
  
The centuar was over Sakura, the hooves pawing the air above Sakuras head as Sakura tried to dodge... her locket sprang up, glowing a dim silver and played the melody it so often played. The centuar seemed to shy off as the locket glowed brighter and brighter, till it nearly blinded Sakura herself. Sakura gasped slightly as the light faded away, revealing a centaur, her beautiful silver mane bowed to her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before." The centaur asked, her voice high and shrill. The centuar did not look at Sakura.  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"That you are the chosen!" The centaur said quickly, meekly getting up.  
  
Sakura felt the world around her spin.  
  
'Me? The chosen?'  
  
Sakura felt her head get light at the very thought.  
  
"You must be wrong." Sakura said quickly. "How could I possibly be the chosen? I... I am not strong or anything as such..."  
  
The centuar snorted. "Come chosen one, you must come with me, the time is drawing close. I feared you were one of those humans trying to get their hands on the stone deeply hidden away in my homeland. But now I see who you are. Come."  
  
Sakura was shaken, she didn't know what to do, slowly she looked up at the icy blue eyes of the centuars face. Should she step forward to her destiny now? Or step back. People were known to be wrong. But centuars were said to be wise warriors, and they were the gaurdians of the dark dank forest on Dame Mountain... and they read the stars and fate... But... no. She could'nt be the one, could she?   
To be continued...  
Special Thanks To:  
  
Mesmer  
hyperdevil123   
Night Child (You will see what will happen between those two...)  
Makoto  
Treeleaf  
C.M Dracoon  
xxwolf pupxx  
Cindy =)  
Winged Gaurdian  
Duckie  
Card Captor Lillith (Thank You ^_^)  
Tomoyo-chan  
swtgrlie  
Firey Chan  
Evvy  
Pink Cherry Blossom  
  
There may be more I missed, but thanks to ALL my reviewrs, even if ur name is here or not! =D  
  
Sorry for the poor quality of this chapter, I'ms till sick and I still can't think straight.  
  
-Peony  
  
**Remeber to keep me happy by REVIEWING! ^_^ Thank you!** 


End file.
